Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes!
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: Lucky Star Truth or Dare is finally here! Rules inside, etc. Watch your characters doing whatever YOU want!
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

**TSL here! **

**Enjoy the Truth or Dare fic I did for you guys! Ask anything to any character in the show. They'll be… kind of glad to answer.**

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira:** OHA-LUCKY! So, are you surprised yet? I know you all are, because you are now about to see in first hand the amazing, stunning and remarkable: Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes! I'm your navigator, who still continues lovely and cute as always, Akira Kogami!!

**Minoru:** Hello folks! I'm Minoru Shiraishi, Akira-sama's assistant, who is very happy to be with you all again!

**Akira:** So, Minoru, would you like to explain to our audience what the heck these _Extra Episodes _are about?

**Minoru:** It would be my pleasure, Akira-sama. Well, since the series finale we've been having this feeling that many of you fans out there still wished for a second season, am I right? So we talked to the production of the show—

**Akira:** Yay for the production! *clap clap*

**Minoru:** …Yes. Well, as I was saying, we talked with the production and they said that making a second season was out of hand. But they mentioned that we could still make something new and then show it at the Lucky Channel panel!

**Akira:** Yes! Isn't that amazing? It's irresistible! Now everybody here can have that sweet sensation of watching Lucky Star all over again! But that's not the best part, am I right Shiraishi?

**Minoru:** You are right, Akira-sama. Tell our audience why the Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes are going to be entirely new.

**Akira:** Yeah… I was getting there. Anyway, the reason why this new panel is going to be unbelievable and outstanding is because it isn't a simple half-an-hour show where we just talk and talk. It's going to be a simple half-an-hour show where you ASK questions to our lovely members of the show, TELL them what you want them to do or say and then you WATCH them doing the things YOU ordered!

**Minoru:** In other words, the Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes can also be called…

**Akira and Minoru:** LUCKY STAR, TRUTH OR DARE!

**Akira:** *punches the table with both hands, staring nervously at the camera* You heard me. Truth or Dare. The thing you've always been waiting for. There is NO escape for the characters. They'll have to do whatever you guys want.

**Minoru:** Akira… sama?

**Akira: **So DON'T dare to mess this up. We're looking for some real awesome confessions and embarrassing situations, YA'LL HEARD ME?!

**Minoru:** Akir—

**Akira:** *punches Shiraishi's arm* SHUT UP. WE NEED TO GET MORE AUDIENCE OR ELSE THE PRODUCTION IS GOING TO KICK US OFF THE SHOW AGAIN, AND I AM _NOT _GOING BACK HOME WITHOUT MY EXTRA BONUS AT THE END OF THE—

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Akira:** Ohhh, we're already out of time! Well, don't forget to send your questions or dares to our cast members! We'll be waiting for a really great show here!

**Minoru:** *rubbing arm and laughing nervously* Y-yes… Please submit your comments… So we can go on with the Extra Episodes…

**Akira:** BYE NEEE!!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes'cardboard falls on the screen*

**Akira:** _*Sighs* Okay, now that we've gone through that, let me tell you that again: It's not because we're in this crap again that I like it._

**Minoru:** _*staring at Akira*_

**Akira: **_So you'll just be quiet and pretend to be a nice assistant while I do MY job as the navigator, like we've always been doing, got that?_

**Minoru:** _*still staring*_

**Akira:** _… Aren't you going to say anything? I mean after that little 'show' you put up last time we've been here, like destroying the whole set and stuff, I thought you'd be a lot more hard to deal with. What the hell are you staring at, dammit?!_

**Minoru:** _Did your pants shrink lately?_

**Akira:** _Huh?_

**Minoru:** _*walking away from her* Just wondering if the chocolates worked._

**Akira: **_WHAT THE F—_

* * *

**Haha awesome. Akira is fun to write. Let's see if somebody will actually ask something now XD**

**Rules:**

**- Asking Dares: **

*** Anything you want. **

**.Yuri, **

**.Yaoi, **

**.Crack Pairings, **

**.Pairings with another anime character (I'm sorry if I don't know him/her, but I'll do my best to be truthful to the character)**

**- Asking Truths:**

*** Examples:**

**.Is it true that…**

**.Who do you prefer…?**

**.What are your feelings towards…**

**.What's your favorite…**

**.If you could do this…**

**ANYHING you guys want. Seriously. Be creative!**

**- TSL**


	2. Round 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**We're gonna get busy!**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira:** LUCKY CHANNEL! OHA-LUCKY! We are finally back! And today we're going to have some fun around here. We received lots of letters from fans with really good dares, isn't that right Shiraishi?

**Minoru:** Well… I don't really know since we didn't have the time to read them yet, but I'm sure people came up with some good—

**Akira:** *Steps on Minoru's foot, still smiling cutely to the camera* Of course! There are awesome questions in there too, right??

**Minoru:** *clenching his teeth* Y-yes, there are… Akira-sama.

**Akira:** Great! Before announcing the dares, let's all welcome the protagonists that made this Extra Episodes possible! Ladies and gentlemen, otakus and other nerds in general,

**Minoru:** I don't think you should say th—

**Akira:** THE LUCKY STAR CAST!

A huge door opens at the back of the studio. We can see the shadows of 13 people standing. Three of them come running into the studio.

**Konata:** It really IS her!

**Patty:** What did I tell you? Sometimes we have to take a risk and open mysterious e-mails. It could lead us to _this_!

**Hiyori:** I… I've done some drawings from her, but… I've never ever seen her IRL before. *gulps*

The three bow

**Konata, Patty and Hiyori:** Thank you for the opportunity, Kogami Akira-sama!

Minoru shakes his head discreetly

**Akira:** *blinks, recovering from the sudden urge to appear in a spotlight* Oh, no, no… Today _you_ are the stars of the show! Please, don't let my shine overcome yours. Since the beginning you girls were the centre of attention! I only did some small appearances… In fact, you could say I almost didn't appear at a—

**Minoru:** So, Akira-sama! Let's begin this as quickly as possible! We can't leave the audience waiting, right? Hehe… He. Hehe.

**Akira:** Say what? Oh. Oh—Right! Please, sit right there! There is plenty of space.

All of them sit on the huge couch on the other side of the Lucky Channel's studio (which was way bigger in real life then in TV)

**Kagami:** Geez, first time you come in live TV and that's what you guys do?

**Konata:** Kagami, Kagami. One day you shall understand.

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* Whatever… Just try to behave.

**Misao:** She's right Hiiragi! Haha, this is amazing! I've never been to a game show before! I wonder what kind of crazy stunts they're going to make us do, like… Catching teddy bears with this giant claw, or eating all kinds of crazy food, or…

**Ayano:** Oh, Misao-chan, just pay attention to the hosts, okay?

**Minoru:** *gets a plastic bag with some papers inside.* Inside this bag are the messages our viewers sent us. As you all were earlier informed, you will have to do whatever the viewers asked you to do, got it?

**Nanako:** Meh, whatever. Bring it on, anything you want! *punches her fist against her hand*

**Konata:** Now, _that's _what I call personality! This thing is getting great already! You go Sensei!

**Akira:** Then let's begin. *shuffles the papers around and gets the first one* Well, this one comes from the viewer "_Tastychainsaws"__:_

_I dare Miyuki and Misao to go at in a cage fight with bowie knives. First blood wins._

**Minami:** Did she mention… knives?

**Misao:** *gets up quickly* All right! They called my name first!

**Ayano:** B-but… Wait, Misao-chan…

**Miyuki:** M-me? You want me to fight with Kusakabe-san??

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* W-well, the rules say that you must do it, without exceptions. So I-I'm afraid yes, Takara-san. *a dark aura falls over his head and he turns to Akira and whispers* See what you induced the viewers to ask?!

**Akira:** Oh so now this is my fault.

**Minoru:** Of course it is! The way you talked to them, looking like a psychopathic—

**Akira:** BRING ON THE CAGE!

**Minoru:** H-hey. Are you even listening at all?!

Some staff members bring a big metal cage and place it in the middle of the studio.

**Akira:** Ok, get in you two.

**Misao:** *grabbing Miyuki's arm* C'mon Takara! This gotta be fun!

**Kagami:** She… She can't be serious.

**Minami:** But… knives…

**Akira:** Oh don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I have some… Here! *takes two bowie knives from under the table*

**Tsukasa:** *gets a grip at Kagami's shirt* A-are those for real??

**Konata:** Hmm… I'd say they are pretty shiny to be fake.

**Minoru:** *turns to Akira again* And may I know why in the hell do you have those so conveniently located?

**Akira:** Oh Shiraishi, don't sweat the small stuff. Now GET IN.

**Misao:** *grabs one knife and hands the other to Miyuki* Let's go already!

**Kagami:** She is serious. Unbelievable.

**Miyuki:** This… This have to be a mistake, I don't… I would never…

Miyuki is pushed into the cage and the door is locked. Misao throws the knife from one hand to the other.

**Misao:** Wow, they are pretty heavy for fake knives.

Kagami, Ayano, Tsukasa and Minami look at each other

**All:** Oh no.

**Miyuki:** I-I'm not feeling very well…

**Misao:** *Points her knife to Miyuki* Let's start! Make your move, you coward!

**Miyuki:** Kusakabe-san, I really think you should be the most careful while h-holding this…

**Misao:** He said that first blood wins, right?

**Akira:** Exactly.

**Misao:** Well, then. HERE I COME!

Misao charges for Miyuki, who dodges extremely fast for someone who was about to faint. Misao stumbles and falls face-first on the cage's metal bars.

**Ayano:** Misao-chan! Are you ok??

**Misao:** *rubbing her nose with watery eyes* Ohh… That was… That was pretty good, but not good enough! This one won't be so easy to dodge, devious one!

**Kagami:** She really thinks the knives are fake. Isn't it better if we warned her?

**Nanako:** Wow. Takara is pretty darn good. Look at her!

On the cage Miyuki ducks and dodges and jumps swiftly. Misao's attempts to hit her all fail. Miyuki's pink bangs are covering her eyes. She still didn't try to hit her opponent, but wasn't trembling anymore.

**Patty:** Hey, Hiyori. Look at those moves. Don't you think they look familiar?

**Hiyori:** Yeah, you are right, Patty-chan. It feels like…

**Konata:** *Jumps out of nowhere in front of the girls* Like we're watching a live round of Str**t Figh*er 4!

**Kagami:** *turns hastily to the three girls* They can get badly injured there and that's all you can think about?!

Suddenly Miyuki strikes. With the back of her knife she disarms Misao and makes her fall on her backs. With another quick move, the blade is now on Misao's cheek. Miyuki is pointing the knife at her without a single hint of stopping any time soon.

**Nanako:** That's it girl! Finish her!

**Kagami:** Kuroi-sensei!

**Nanako:** What? I'm used to watch boxing. I get carried away.

Minami, Tsukasa and the others are shocked. Miyuki then falls on her knees and the blade is taken away from Misao's cheek. Gently, she makes a cut on her own finger.

**Kagami:** Miyuki-san! Why did you do that?

**Miyuki:** *Her eyes are visible again. She smiles, weakly* The challenge was: _First blood wins. _In other words, if Kusakabe-san hurt me before I hurt her then she would've won. And… She really seemed excited for that.

**Misao:** *breathing heavily* So… So does that mean I won?

**Miyuki:** *takes her glasses off and cleans the sweat off her forehead* Yes, Kusakabe-san. You won this match.

**Akira:** *Rings a bell* AND IT'S OVER! MISAO IS THE WINNER!

**Minoru:** Where did this thing came from…?

**Misao:** All right! I won the first round! So this means Takara is disqualified, right?

**Ayano:** I-it's not something like this, Misao-chan…

**Konata:** *puts a thoughtful finger on her chin and smirks* Nothing less from our moe-factor…

Minami runs to help Miyuki with her bleeding finger. Yutaka goes after her and the three leave the studio for a while.

**Nanako:** *throws herself in the couch* Maaaan… That fight was kind of quick, but was one of the best live fights I've seen!

**Yui:** So… You've been to other fights before?

**Nanako:** Oh yeah. Lots of times. I even tried to sign up for one once, but— Never… never mind.

**Akira:** Ok. Can we come back to the dares? More fans are waiting!

**Minoru:** They… They actually did it…

**Akira**: *whispers* Admit that you liked it and we can shut up and get back to work.

**Minoru:** What?! No! That was really dangerous, you crazy psycho lolit—

**Akira:** So this dare came from "_The Funny Guy__"_. Wow, creative name there, SasuNaru…

**Minoru:** And she still won't listen… *sighs* Well, the dare is:

_Akira, be dominated by Minoru  
Konata, no talking about anime, games, Manga, or anything Otaku (Honestly a standard dare in these kind of things...)  
Miyuki, sing PEACE SELLS...BUT WHO'S BUYING?, and yes, you have to snarl like Dave Mustaine (MEGADETH RULES!)_

Like Arnold in Terminator, I'll Be Back.

Everybody is silent for a while. Until Akira screams.

**Akira:** DO WHAT NOW YOU UNIMAGINATIVE SON OF A BI—

**Minoru:** Dares are dares. You said so yourself: There is NO escape to the characters, remember?

**Akira:** I'VE NEVER SAID THAT.

**Minoru:** Right.

**Kagami:** No talking in otaku language, eh? Now _that's _a real challenge.

**Konata:** Not even. I'm cool with it.

**Kagami:** *chuckles* Yeah, I bet. Even more with these two over there, I doubt you won't be able to do a geeky remark to anything they say.

**Hiyori:** Don't worry sempai! We will make an effort not to tempt you!

**Patty:** That's right! We gladly accept this honorable challenge!

**Konata:** *grabs both girls' hands* Thank you… My faithful friends. I knew I could count on you!

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* Did she fail already…?

In the meanwhile, Nanako and Yui watched the fight between Akira and Shiraishi's at the hosts' table.

**Akira:** THE DARES NEVER INCLUDED US, YOU CRAPPY LYIAR

**Minoru:** YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT ON THE RULES, SO THAT TOTALLY COUNTS AS VALID!

**Akira:** HOW CAN YOU BE SURE IT WASN'T MENTIONED? I CREATED THE FREAKING RULES, AND I KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS VALID OR NOT.

**Minoru: **OH, PLEASE. STOP BEING CHILDISH, IT'S ONLY FOR THIS BLOCK! YOU'LL BE THE NAVIGATOR AGAIN WHEN THIS EPISODE FINISHES, SO STOP BEING STUBBORN AND DO AS I SAY, DAMMIT.

**Akira: ***Growls and stares angrily at Shiraishi. Then she bangs her hands on the table.* FINE. IF THIS WILL SHUT YOU HOLE THEN I'LL DO IT.

**Minoru:** FINE.

**Akira:** FINE.

**Minoru:** FINE. AND DON'T REPLY.

**Akira:** F—

**Minoru:** Nuh huh.

**Akira:** *bits her tongue* F… Fumoffu.

~~~Silence~~~

**Konata, Hiyori and Patty:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

**Kagami:** Can you guys be any weirder…?

Miyuki, Minami and Yutaka get back at the studio. Miyuki has her finger tied on a gauze and looks a lot better than when she first entered the room.

**Tsukasa:** Miyuki-san! Are you feeling any better?

**Miyuki:** Oh, yes! I am wonderful, thank you for your concern.

**Minoru:** Takara-san! Right on time. Looks like you were mentioned in another dare.

**Miyuki:** R-really? What is this t-time?

**Minoru:** *reads the paper* It won't be anything harsh, I p-promise you! Looks like you need to sing the song "Peac* S*lls", by the North American group Meg*deth.

**Miyuki:** Oh… a song. I will be glad to try, even though my English is not that good.

**Konata:** She really tries hard, doesn't she…

**Nanako:** Oh, I love this song! I used to hear Meg*deth when I was litt—

The whole studio turns to her.

**Nanako:** I m-mean… My dad used to listen to this.

**Yui:** Boxing and metal, huh.

**Nanako:** What?! Can't a person have more than one hobby?

**Konata:** Yeah! I totally understand what you're saying Kuroi-sensei! Like when you want to log in at a friend's house to try to expand you exp. but you can't, becau—

**Kagami:** Whoa, whoa, hold it Shorty! No geek speak remember? The dare's still up.

**Konata:** O-oh, right. I wasn't going to say anything, just mentioning the resemblance on our life situations', that's all.

**Kagami:** Yeah… Try telling that to someone who doesn't know you for over three years.

**Minoru:** Well, Akira here will have the pleasure to go fetch the CD for you Miyuki-san. Go on.

**Akira:** *mumbling curses, she gets up and walks away, stomping at the floor. She comes back a couple minutes later with the CD on hands*

**Minoru:** Now bow down to Miyuki-san saying: "Please, accept my humble offer, your highness"

**Akira:** LIKE HELL I'M GOING T—

**Minoru:** Sorry, what was that?

Akira clenches her fists. Growling she walks towards Miyuki and bows down to her, with the CD in hands.

**Akira:** P…Please accept my… H-humble offer, your… your high… ugh… highness…

**Miyuki:** *grabs the CD* thank you very much, Kogami-san.

**Akira:** *gets up and walks towards Shiraishi* There. I did it. I hope you're happy.

**Minoru:** Hmm… Nope. I'm not. But let's hear her sing now.

**Akira:** You _do_ know you'll be killed in your sleep.

**Minoru:** Just enjoying while I can.

The Karaoke version starts playing on a huge screen. Miyuki grabs her microphone and starts following the lyrics with some difficulty.

She then snarls crazily. Everybody in the room is quiet and staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

**Miyuki:** I-I hope I didn't hurt your years, I am so very sorry! *bows*

**Nanako:** WOOT! THAT WAS AMAZING!! I can't believe I didn't see that wild side of yours before, Takara! I mean, it's… It's almost better than D*ve Must*ine himself!

**Yui:** *scoots a centimeter away from Nanako*

**Kagami:** Okay… This show is starting to freak me out already.

**Minami:** *shocked* … Mi-Miyuki…

**Miyuki:** *sits on the couch, embarrassed*

**Akira:** Well, *turns to Shiraishi* there goes _your highness. _

**Minoru:** W-well, let's go to the next challenge, shall we…?

**Akira:** Of course. After all, you're the navigator now.

**Minoru:** I know. Ahem. *shuffles the papers around* Well, the last challenge for today is from "_Drake Nolsa__":_

_You got my interest._

I want to dare Akira and Minoru to look each other in the eyes, passionately and say I love you and end it with a 10 second frenchy!

Next, Akira-sama, if you would be coupled with anyone you know in Lucky Star, who would it be? I'm not asking this because of that stuff about you and Shiraishi, honest.

One more. Yui Narumi, please explain the full details on how you and your husband proposed and the wedding! I'm sure it must have been an embarrassing moment for the both of you if he did this in public.

That's all I got for now. I would love to see at least the first one, hehehe...

**Akira and Minoru:** SAY WHAT?!

**Nanako:** *turns to Yui* YOU'RE _MARRIED?!_

**Yui:** You… You've never gave me the chance to tell you!

**Patty:** Now _this _will be interesting.

**Hiyori:** Hmm… A new story is forming on my mind already.

**Konata:** This looks awfully a lot like—

**Kagami:** Do I hear some anime reference coming?

**Konata:** No! I mean, I wasn't… Gah, fine. But I didn't say it, so it's all cool!

**Kagami:** Yeah, yeah. If it wasn't for me, you'd have lost already.

**Konata:** Thank you so much for saving my life Kagami-sama!

**Kagami:** Down with the drama.

**Misao:** So, whatcha guys waiting for? Just say it already!

**Akira:** *gets up* I need a moment. *leaves the room, slamming the studio's door*

**Minoru:** *whispering* She'll kill herself, She'll kill herself, She'll kill herself…

**Nanako:** Huh, whatever. It's like this is a big deal or anything.

From the outside of the studio we can hear somebody screaming and kicking a light pole, and then screaming again out of pain. After five minutes of awkward silence, Akira comes back again into the studio, with pleasant smile on her face.

**Akira:** Ok. I'm ready.

**Minoru:** You've _GOT _to be kidding me.

**Akira:** Nope. As the professional actress I am, I'll do whatever is necessary to improve my career.

**Minoru:** Did you hit your _head _on that light pole? Because I really thought it was your foot.

**Akira:** *grabs Shiraishi's hands* Minoru-kun…

**Minoru:** Minoru-kun…?

**Akira:** I… I l-lo… I love…

**Minoru:** No, really. I'm starting to worry about your mental state more than I already did.

**Akira:** I love you!

Akira then jumps on him and kisses Minoru passionately. With her eyes open, she checks on her clock and starts counting. Minoru is too shocked to move a muscle. Ten seconds pass and they finally break apart. Shiraishi's face is slightly green.

**Akira:** Ok, that's done. Now to answer your question, dear _Drake Nolsa_, I would rather be paired up with one of the background scenery characters' that appeared on the last episode than with Shiraishi. Yui-san, would you please tell us your story now?

**Yutaka:** Yes Onee-chan! You've never really told me how it happened!

**Hiyori:** *whispers for Patty and Konata* Maybe because the story is T rated.

**Patty:** I totally see where you're coming from.

**Konata:** Haha, yes! Or maybe she just— *looks at Kagami* I mean, n-never mind.

**Kagami:** *nods*

**Nanako:** Yes, Yui, tell us how wonderful your marriage was. Not like any of us is extremely interested.

**Yui:** Hehe… Well, I guess I have to… *rubbing the back of her head*

**Nanako:** We're all yours. I mean, some of us, because the rest seems a bit uninterested.

**Hiyori, Patty and Konata:** *thinking* _She's pushing it._

**Yui:** Right… Well, my husband and I dated for five years before he made the decision. It was quite all of a sudden and… Well, you can say I got a little surprised.

_We were at the amusement park. It was crowded and he told me he needed to do something and asked me to wait there. I'm not really a patient person, so I nodded and right after he left I walked around, looking for something to do. It was fine; I would be back at the spot before he knew it!_

**Kagami:** And the meaning of the word 'responsible' is thrown away like ripped paper…

_Well, since I wanted to become a cop (I still was studying for it) I loved to take chances at all kinds of shooting games. And the first one I saw happened to be empty! So I ran over there and soon grabbed the little pistol. I wanted to hit as accurately as I could. I was pretty good too. I played the first round and won lots of tickets. But I couldn't stop it just yet; I needed to show the amateurs right beside me what I was capable of! So I kept playing, two, three, four times. I kind of lost the count on how many times I had played the game, but the tickets came out like crazy! Suddenly I felt somebody poke my shoulder. I guess I was in the too much into the shooting and cop thing, so I jumped and pointed the gun to the person who had poked me. It was my husband and he was holding a little box. But when he saw the gun, he thought it was real, and dropped the box! Turns out, inside that box was the wedding ring and it fell right into the drain. The water carried the little box away and my husband and I started to run like crazy after it. In the end of the drain the water was sucked into a big filter. The box fell there and, well, it was completely lost._

**Yutaka:** *sweatdrops* No way…

**Yui:** That's not the worst part… Remember when he left to do something?

**Yutaka:** Yes?

**Yui:** Well, he was going to ask the park's manager to show the proposition on the park's big screen. So everybody there kinda watched the whole situation…

**Nanako:** For… real?

**Yui:** *depressed* Yes… Now that I remembered it, I feel a weird feeling inside me…

**Konata:** Hunger?

**Kagami:** Can be called guilt sometimes too.

**Konata:** Oh. Right, that too.

**Yutaka:** *patting Yui's backs* I-it's okay Onee-chan! At least the wedding was wonderful!

**Yui:** *sniffs* Yeah… thanks a lot…

**Nanako:** Wow. Suddenly my anger is gone.

**Misao:** That was pretty screwed up, huh?

**Ayano:** Misao-chan!

**Yui:** I don't want to talk about the marriage… It makes me miss my husband even more…

**Konata:** He's out of town again, right?

**Yui:** Yeah… Working sucks.

**Kagami:** Don't you work too…?

**Nanako:** *thinking* _If you want to call that working._

**Akira:** *still with a creepy smile on her face* Aw, I am so sorry Yui-san. I wish you and your husband the best from now on!

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

Silence.

**Akira:** *pokes Minoru* Well, navigator? Aren't you going to inform that the show is over?

**Minoru:** Too busy… Trying not… to throw up…

**Akira:** *Stomps on his feet*

**Minoru:** Well! It's time for us to say goodbye. Next time, don't miss more embarrassing dares and questions! And remember, keep sending your own questions and dares! BYE-NEEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Minoru:** _I give you total permission to kill me in my sleep now._

**Akira:** _Now I don't want to do it anymore._

* * *

**Me 3 Akira.**

**Anyway, I'm stunned on how creative people can be. And how hard this can be sometimes. I actually sat down and listened to METAL. Well, sacrifices.**

**Haha, about "The Funny Guy" comment, don't take it seriously. Akira can be really mean sometimes. *cough***

**Well, 1st CH is up! I also don't own Megadeth nor their song "Peace Sells"**

**Keep on T or D'ing!**

**- TSL**


	3. Round 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

**___Mirror__, ____mirror on the wall_**_, __**who in this site is the most torturous of them all?**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira:** LUUUUCKY CHANNEL! OHA-LUCKY! We're back with one more Extra Episode! I'm back as the navigator, and I know you guys missed me announcing the show, Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** Hello everyone! I hope you all are feeling great, because this feeling might go away after watching today's episode!

**Kagami:** Huh?

**Akira:** But first, let's welcome back our participants, the Lucky Star Cast!

The camera moves to the couch, where all the members of the show are sitting and waving. Some of them not as intensively as others.

**Akira:** Wonderful! Now, shall we begin Shiraishi?

**Minoru:** Of course, Akira-sama. *gets the plastic bag with the papers, now called the "ToD" bag*

**Akira:** First dare of the day *chooses a random paper* it's from _"__Sturmgeschuts__":_

_I have a dare: I dare Yutaka to participate in a cheesy romance with Miyuki. (Imagine the cuteness... it'll make the weak willed have mental break downs and cause evil people's skin to melt)_

-Sturm (as usual)

Konata, Hiyori and Patty look at each other.

**Patty:** But…

**Hiyori:** This would result in…

**Konata:** MOE OVERLOAD!

The three of them faint.

**Kagami:** Geez *looking at the camera* would somebody dare these three to speak normally for another round? You'd be doing me a favor.

**Minami:** *hiding her eyes behind her green bangs* Wa…wait a second…

**Yutaka:** *blushing* A romance? W-with Miyuki-san?

**Miyuki:** I don't mean to complain… But I was just wondering why am I always picked first for the Dares in this show?

**Konata:** Miyuki-san, you don't need to understand! Just go there and promote the fanserv—I mean, the acting the fans want so much!

**Patty:** Yes Miyuki-sempai! You are the heart of the show! They chose you because of the enormous amount of boo— of talent that you have!

**Hiyori:** *With her sketchbook in hands* Don't pay attention to the Otaku behind the Otaku.

Akira claps her hands and suddenly the scenario changes. Miyuki and Yutaka are wearing school uniforms. They are in some kind of Music Room. There is a boy in the other side of the room, but strangely he's wearing a cute dress. It looked pretty good on him, and if you didn't look closely, he could be easily mistaken for a girl. Yutaka and Miyuki are holding a script.

**Yutaka:** So… So she really was a boy all this time and we d-didn't notice?

**Miyuki:** I'm afraid so. I saw h-how you were looking at him lately… Do you have some kind of f-feelings towards Ihurah-chan?

**Yutaka:** You too! I saw you l-looking at Ihurah-chan a lot lately. It would seem to me that you too think of him as somebody who is more than a friend…

The boy comes closer.

**Ihurah:** Miyuki-sempai, Yutaka-san. I received these tickets to the cinema, but only two of them. I was wondering if any of you would like to come with me today.

Yutaka and Miyuki look at each other. They stop reading the script. The boy _was _really cute.

**Yutaka:** *blushing* Oh… Well, I have an appointment this afternoon, so I'm afraid I can't come…

**Ihurah:** But the cinema is at 8:00pm! Are you sure you don't want to come?

**Miyuki:** I do think you should go with him, Kobayakawa-chan. You should spend some time together.

**Yutaka:** No, no! If somebody should go this somebody is you, Miyuki-sempai!

**Miyuki:** *blushing too* Oh, my… I couldn't go. I'm pretty confident that you deserve something good, Kobayakawa-chan.

**Yutaka:** Please, I insist! You are such a good person Miyuki-sempai! I'd feel terrible if I was there having fun while you were alone at home!

**Miyuki:** *grabs Yutaka's hands, and looks softly at her* Go. Just the thought of you having so much fun is already enough to make me feel happy at home, Kobayakawa-chan. I promise you it will be alright.

**Yutaka:** Miyuki-sempai…

Konata was already yawning. Nanako was fast asleep, with her head resting in Yui's shoulder. The cop was also sleeping. The only ones who seemed interested in watching that soap-opera of cuteness were Minami, who shook and nodded whenever one of them said something and Hiyori, who was making a drawing of this "love triangle" they formed. Akira was drooling at the hosts' table.

**Minoru:** *Smirking, he punches the table with his fist* Okay! I suppose that's enough, don't you think Akira-sama?

**Akira:** *falls off her chair*

**Minoru:** I'd take that as a yes.

Nanako and Yui wake up with a startle, hitting each other's heads.

**Both:** Ouch.

The scenario is taken away the same way it was put up, and in seconds the studio was all cleaned again.

**Akira:** *gets up* Is it over?

**Minoru:** Yep.

**Akira:** Great. This was more boring than watching Sk* Craw*ers…

**Minoru:** *shuffling around the papers from the ToD bag* Ok, now for the next challenge. This one is by _"__Chakragirl15__":_

_I DARE KONATA TO THROW ONE OF HER MANGA'S INTO A FIRE!_

I also dare Kagami to wear a bunny girl costume,

Tsukasa to attempt to walk on her hands for 10 minutes and for Miyuki to try out contact lenses!

**Konata:** *eyes wide open* Throw a manga…

**Kagami:** *twitching* Wear a bunny…

**Tsukasa:** *shaking* Walking for 10 minutes…?

**Miyuki:** Contact…

**Akira:** Is it so hard to form a complete phrase? Gosh.

**Minoru:** Well, Izumi-san, you are the first…

**Patty and Hiyori:** NO!! *standing right in front of Konata with arms wide open* If you want to get Konata-sempai, you'll have to pass through us first!

**Konata: ***puts a hand on the shoulders' of both girls.* It's… It's okay. I'll do it.

**Patty and Hiyori:** Sempai!

**Konata:** *Gets up shakily and looks seriously at both of them* Remember this well. There are two types of fights. As we have put our lives in battle, we must be able to distinguish between the two. The fight to protect life, and the fight to protect pride.

**Patty:** Sempai… Such wise words… *Tears fall from her face*

**Hiyori:** *embraces Patty* Be strong! We need to be strong now! That is all we can do for her.

**Yui:** *sweatdrops* You guys can really put up a drama theatre when you want, don't you..?

**Minoru:** *Suddenly dressed as a hangman, in black cloth* Choose one manga from your manga collection.

**Konata:** I already have.

Konata walks forward and grabs a manga from her shelf. She then walks to the sudden fire that appeared on the middle of the studio.

**Konata:** *breathes deeply* Goodbye… Old friend. *throws manga into the fire*

A sad small circle of people, composed by Hiyori, Patty and Konata herself stared as the manga pages burned.

**Hiyori:** That was really, really brave, sempai…

**Patty:** You've gained my eternal admiration.

Suddenly Konata collapses on the floor.

**Konata:** *crying* I'm worthless garbage who can't even write a straight-looking K!

**Patty:** *lifts her up by her shirt's collar* GET A GRIP, WOMAN!

Minoru moves to the other side, where Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki are sat, trying to hide somehow.

**Minoru:** Well, Kagami-san, your turn.

**Kagami**: M-my turn?

**Minoru:** *grabs a bunny costume from the wardrobe* This one fits perfectly on you!

**Akira:** *mumbles* What a perv…

**Kagami:** *blushing furiously* KONATA!

**Konata:** What? I'm not the one who suggested this one.

**Misao:** Wow, Chibi really recovers fast, doesn't she?

**Kagami:** C'mon! The exact size? Blue? And with "Kagamin~" written behind it?!

**Konata:** Coincidences happen.

**Kagami:** *clenching her fists* I'll make you fly out of that window, and it will NOT be a coincidence!

**Misao:** Don't be a coward Hiiragi! Just put on the costume already.

**Kagami:** *still blushing* …FINE! *walks towards the changing room*

**Patty:** Did you _really _picked that one just for her?

**Konata:** I always thought that blue was a perfect match.

**Hiyori:** Clever. Hey, can I ask you something Sempai?

**Konata:** What is it?

**Hiyori:** What was the manga you threw into the fire?

**Konata:** Oh. It was an old volume of Ts*basa Chroni*les. Actually, I was going to exchange it for the newest volume of xxxHo**c, since it was the same price.

**Patty:** I see… Because the Ts*basa series is over and the xxxHo**c series is still ongoing.

**Konata:** Exactly.

Kagami comes out of the changing room a couple of seconds after that.

**Tsukasa:** Wow… Onee-chan, you look… Really…

**Kagami:** *her face is pure red* Shut up!

**Konata:** Kagamin! Thi—

**Kagami:** DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD TO ME, YOU CREEP.

**Minoru:** Next up, Tsukasa-san! You need to try walking on your hands for 10 minutes!

**Kagami: ***Still blushing a little* She can barely walk on her feet for 10 minutes without collapsing…

**Tsukasa:** Onee-chan! T-that's not true!

**Misao:** Hiiragi's little sister, try hard! *thumbs up*

**Tsukasa:** Okay… *walks to the nearest wall. Puts her hands on the floor and lifts her legs until they completely touch the wall. Then collapses face-first on the floor.*

**Kagami:** *sighs* Told ya…

**Yutaka:** Tsukasa-sempai! Are you okay?

**Tsukasa:** Yeah… I guess I can't do it after all…

**Akira:** *picking on her nose* Ya think? Anyway, next victim.

**Miyuki:** T-that would be me…

**Minoru:** *brings out the contact lenses* Here, Miyuki-san. They don't sting, so don't worry! I'll be right behind you if you need any—

**Akira:** Shut up and let the girl suffer.

**Miyuki:** *Get's up, goes to a mirror and struggles to take the first lens out of the watery case it was in*

**Nanako:** I don't get it. Why did they ask her to try contact lenses?

**Konata:** Because Miyuki-san is scared as heck whenever comes to putting stuff on her eyes. She can't open her eyes underwater, either.

**Nanako:** You're kidding me. She fought in a freaking cage with _knives_ and just sang Metal. And you're telling me she's scared of… THIS?

**Yui:** You know, she's really got a point there…

**Patty:** Yes, _but _she was not made for this. Miyuki-sempai is the fanservice character of the show, so these characteristics are comprehensible enough, don't you think, Sempai?

**Konata:** Of course. Whatever happened back there was just some weirdo trying to make Miyuki O.O.C, because it would be fun to see the moeism turning into badassery.

**Nanako:** *sweatdrops* Sure… If that's what you think…

**Kagami:** *looking at the camera* No, seriously. You guys dare her to talk like a normal human being again, I will be owning you a _favor._

**Konata:** *puts a hand over her mouth and smirks* I don't think they want a favor of yours Kagamin… You're already doing them a favor with this costume you're wearing.

**Kagami:** *blushes again* S-SHUT UP! I'M JUST WEARING THIS BECAUSE IT WAS THE STUPID DARE. I WOULD NEVER WEAR THIS AGAIN, EVEN IF THEY PAID ME.

**Konata:** Yes! You're wearing it _without _being paid!

**Kagami:** Ugh! Come here you little—!

Konata and Kagami start running through the studio. It was a very weird scene if you asked me.

**Konata:** Oh no! The rabbit is chasing the fox!

**Kagami:** SHUT IT, DAMMIT!

Suddenly Akira punches the table with both her hands.

**Akira:** GODDAMIT, ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO GET THEM OUT OF THE FRIGGIN' CASE?!

Everybody stops.

**Minoru:** H-here Miuyki-san, let me help you with this.

**Miyuki:** *shaking nervously* T-thank you Shiraishi-san…

Minoru gets the two lenses out and gives one to Miyuki. She breathes deeply and tries to put it on. But whenever her finger got too close, she would just close her eyes and yell. She did it eight times before finally getting one into the eye.

**Minoru:** Very well, Miyuki-san! You put on the first one! One more to go.

**Minami:** *gets up and walks towards Miyuki* Are you feeling okay?

**Miyuki:** My… My vision is all weird… But I'll b-be fine as soon as I put the o-other one. Don't worry about me, please!

**Minami:** Ok… If you need anything, call me.

**Miyuki:** *trying to do the same thing she did with the other lens* S-sure, Minami-chan.

**Misao:** Wow… Takara is pretty strong, huh.

**Ayano:** What do you mean, Misao-chan?

**Misao:** I mean, is clear that she's scared more than anything, but she's still trying her best not to worry us.

**Patty:** You're right. Noble actions come from noble heroes.

**Hiyori:** Yeah… *takes her sketchbook out and starts drawing a scene that just popped up on her mind*

After three more minutes, the other lens was finally inside Miyuki's left eye.

**Tsukasa:** You did it, Miyuki-san!

**Kagami:** Yes, congrats!

**Miyuki:** *blinking* Well… It wasn't that bad… At least I can see everything clearer now…

**Akira:** Great! Are we done? Let's move on. *Gets a random paper from the ToD bag* This one comes from _"MahNati"_. Hey isn't this girl a friend from the manager?

**Minoru:** *sits down* Yes, I think so.

**Akira:** Let's see what kind of friends our boss has:

_Poor Yui... getting too cared away with all the shooting...  
Irani: Pff... can't blame her! Shooting IS awesome!  
Lucas: *shakes his head* Okay Irani, now sit down. Anyway, go to the dares and truths. Let's see if you still have your creativity for these things.  
Rina: Yeah. You haven't been reviewing ToDs since Ask Jiggly._

Ayano, Misao once mentioned that when you're really angry you are practically the reincarnation of the demon. Show us this wild side!  
Tsukasa, *gives an incredibly expensive vase made of Swarovski* Just try not to break it. *whispers* As a motivation, it comes from Akira-sama's house. You already know the consequences if you break it, right?  
Kagami, cosplay time! Become Kagamiku, sing and dance "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru"

Konata, is it true that you have a crush on Kagami? By the way, have you ever played NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams?  
Akira, alright yandere, is there anyone you acted nicely? I mean, really nicely?

Rina: Not bad... not bad at all...  
It's hard to give murderous dares for these girls. I prefer to torture Wario.  
Irani: But it's still interesting. I'll keep reading. *notices Lucas absorved in a book, not actually paying attention, and gives a slap in his head*  
Lucas: Ow.. Yeah, me too!

**Minoru:** I'm impressed.

**Akira:** With companies like this, of course our payments are low as fu—

**Minoru:** *covers Akira's mouth* Before the rating of the show needs to change, Ayano-san, would you show us this 'wild side' of yours?

**Kagami:** Now _that's_ something I've always wanted to see.

**Konata:** *mumbles* Just look at a mirror, Kagamin.

**Kagami:** What was that??

**Konata:** I love how easily you prove my point.

**Ayano:** Oh… But I can't just get mad like this all of a sudden! In fact I don't think I'll be able to—

**Misao:** Leave this to me. Yo, Ayano.

**Ayano:** H-huh?

**Misao:** Ka-e-de.

**Ayano:** *gets up and grabs Misao's collar* DON'T. EVER. MENTION. THAT. NAME. AGAIN.

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* Eh…

**Misao:** *smirking* Works every time.

**Ayano:** SWEAR NOT TO SAY THAT AGAIN. SWEAR IT. NOW.

**Misao:** But what's the point? Somebody will probably ask you what the hell does "Kaede" mean, and you'll have to answer anyway.

**Ayano:** *Punches Misao's face.*

**Kagami:** O-oi! Misao, are you ok??

**Misao:** Haha… I've taken harder punches than this one, believe me. And all of them came from the demon here! Haha!

**Konata and Minoru:** _Déjà-vu… _

**Kagami:** Ayano…?

**Ayano:** *gets up* EXCUSE ME. *leaves the room*

**Akira:** Wow. The girl is almost as bad as me.

**Minoru:** So you _do _know.

**Akira:** *stares cutely at him* Know what?

**Minoru:** *sighs* Well, now for Tsukasa-san's dare.

A staff member comes carrying a ¥8,000,000 vase made of pure Swarovski diamonds. He hands it to Tsukasa.

**Tsukasa:** O-oh! It's h-heavier than I thought!

**Kagami:** *facepalm* This will _not _end well…

**Akira:** HEY! That's Grandma's vase! What the hell…?!

**Tsukasa: ***shaking and blushing* D-don't worry, Akira-san! I won't b-break it I swear!

**Konata:** It would be cool if she broke it.

**Kagami:** What? Are you crazy? *pulls her away from the hosts' table and whispers* You've already seen how insane that psycho girl gets for _nothing_. Are you trying to get my sister killed or what??

**Konata:** No, no, of course not! I was just thinking that if she broke the vase, she would have to work for Akira-sama. And then she would probably need to dress up as a guy, even though she's a girl! And every girl would start asking Tsukasa out, because she's too cute, but then Minoru wouldn't let that happen to her because he secretly has a crush on her, but doesn't know that yet, and then—

**Kagami:** What the HELL are you talking about?!

**Konata:** *sighs* Never mind… A minion mind as yours would never understand.

**Akira:** *resting her head on her hand* I don't know what you guys are talking over there, but I've already heard my name five times or something.

**Minoru:** Nice hearing.

**Akira:** Thanks.

**Minoru:** Whatever. Well, Kagami, time to change clothes!

**Kagami:** What? Again?!

**Hiyori:** Yes, sempai! Your dare was to cosplay as M*ku Hat*une!

**Patty:** Now that you mentioned, it would look perfect on her!

**Hiyori:** I know right?

**Minoru:** Everything is ready in the dressing room.

**Kagami:** *sighs* Whatever… Anything will look better than this stupid bunny costume.

Kagami gets up and goes to the dressing room.

**Konata:** And don't forget, you need to dance to M*ku's favorite song too!

A couple of minutes later, Kagami comes out of the dressing room.

**Kagami:** T-this… costume…

**Misao:** Wow Hiiragi! It looks really great on you!

**Tsukasa:** Yes, Onee-chan! You l-look a lot like the character!

**Kagami:** *blushing* Just pay attention to your vase.

**Tsukasa:** Huh? Oh, g-got it!

**Konata:** What's wrong Kagami? I thought you preferred any costume than the other one.

**Kagami:** *looks at Konata and blushes furiously* N-nothing… It's just… I've s-seen this costume before, that's all.

The song "M*ku M*ku N* Sh*te Ag*ru" starts playing in the background. The character on the screen starts dancing.

**Konata:** Dance Kagamin, dance!

**Kagami:** W-what? O-oh!

Kagami tries to do the same steps as M*ku Hat*une on the screen and fails miserably. The song finishes and everybody is laughing.

**Kagami:** *couldn't get any redder* S-shut up! All of you! SHUT UP!

_CRASH._

~~~Silence~~~

Immediately every eye turns to Tsukasa. But strangely the vase is still intact on her hands.

**Tsukasa:** W-what is wrong? I didn't break it!

**Akira:** _Good._

**Yutaka:** T-then what was that sound?

**Staff Member 1:** Sorry! We just broke a camera. Keep on with the show.

**Patty:** There is no such thing as coincidences…

**Hiyori and Konata:** Just the inevitable…

Suddenly Ayano comes in again. She looks like herself again.

**Misao:** Hey Ayano! Where you've been? You just lost a heck of a show!

**Ayano:** Just cooling off. *smiling pleasantly*

**Minoru:** Well, everybody's here again, so let's continue. So Konata-san, is it true that you have a crush on Kagami-san?

Hiyori's eyes hide behind the glasses. Patty smirks. Tsukasa looks confused.

**Konata:** Well…

**Kagami:** Well? What do you mean "_well"_??

**Konata:** What? I'm thinking!

**Kagami:** *blushing* T-thinking? Why do you need to think about a question like this?!

**Konata:** Because is a tough question!

**Kagami:** Just say "no" already!

**Konata:** How can you be so sure I'm going to answer a "no"?

**Kagami:** H-huh?!

**Nanako:** *looks at both girls* Am I missing something here?

**Akira:** You and every retarded… C'mon, admit it already so we can go to the other dares.

**Kagami:** A-admit what?! *heart leaping*

**Konata:** Geez, why are you so worked up over this, Kagamin?

**Kagami:** I-I'm _not _worked up! It's just… Well, it's weird!

**Konata:** Would you like it if I said yes?

**Kagami:** NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I mean… Ugh, you're c-confusing me!

**Konata:** So what if I said no? Would you like it then?

**Kagami:** No! I mean, yes! Stop it!

**Hiyori:** *grabs her own head and turns to the side, whispering* Ahh, get a hold of yourself, girl!

**Akira:** C'mon, you guys are basically the _reason _why non-canonical couples were invented, for Haruhi's sake. Just say something.

**Konata:** Used to.

**Kagami:** Huh…?

**Konata:** I used to. That's all I'm saying.

**Akira:** Finally. Well, what's next? Gosh, so many questions I can't remember any of them. Oh yeah, the game.

**Konata:** Yep, I've played "NiGH*S" before. But then I quitted when the bosses started to get way too hard. Also, H*len's mom scared the hell out of me.

**Patty:** Never played this one before. Can I borrow it?

**Konata:** Sure.

**Kagami:** Used… to…?

**Tsukasa:** Aww… Onee-chan, this vase is getting pretty heavy already…

**Kagami:** You don't need to hold it. You just can't break it.

**Tsukasa:** B-but I'm afraid it'll break if I let go of it!

**Kagami:** Then… Just keep it like this, I guess.

**Minoru:** The last one is for you Akira-sama.

**Akira:** Oh, right. So you want to know if already acted nicely to anyone, huh? Nope. I'm a vengeful little bastard who hates the entire world. Maybe I've been nice to one or two friends in kinder-garden, but then again, I can't really remember since they left the school for a really odd reason.

Minoru and all the others stare at Akira.

**Minoru:** Really…?

**Akira:** Ah, screw this, I'm hungry. *gets up* Be right back.

**Minoru:** Wait, Akira-sama, you can't just leave!

**Akira:** Watch me. *slams the door*

**Minoru:** *clenches his teeth* That bi—

**Yui:** Hey, there are people under 18 listening!

**Minoru:** Alright! Well, this dare is finally done. Let's go to the last one! And another dare from _"__Sturmgeschuts__":_

_'Kay, well I guess I have a few important questions seeing as my dare wasn't in the right format._

Misao! What is the toughest substance you have ever chewed through?

Kuroi! Why did you get so worked up over finding out that Yui was married?

Tsukasa! What is up your obsession with Balsamic Vinegar?

Ayano! What do you do when you're angry?

And for the dares...

Yutaka and Miyuki; Do what Akira and Sebastian were forced to do in the last chapter!

Kagami! No nagging!

Patty and Hiyori! A fist fight! First to knock out their opponent wins! (That's right Patty, I'm not done torturing you. Chain Linked Pains was the first of four stories and I'll make sure you suffer in those too.)

That's all!

Now let's get crackin' eh!

-Sturm

**Konata:** No nagging, huh?

**Kagami:** What? I don't nag!

**Konata, Misao, Patty and Hiyori:** Riiiight.

**Kagami:** I'll show you!

**Konata:** Don't worry, I'll help you out.

**Kagami:** I don't need your help.

**Konata:** Whatever you say, Kagamin…

**Misao:** Anyway… The toughest substance I've ever chewed through? Probably my mom's pudding.

**Yutaka:** Your mom's… _pudding?_

**Misao:** Yep. And I'm not kidding.

**Ayano:** I can confirm this, actually…

**All:** *sweatdrops*

**Minoru:** So, Kuroi-sensei?

**Nanako:** Me?

**Yui:** Yeah, why did you get so angry when you found out I was married?

**Nanako:** Because you _lied _to me!

**Yui:** I didn't lie to you! Whenever I tried to tell you, something happened and then I forget it!

**Nanako:** *crosses her arms* Hmph. I still call it lying.

**Yui:** But I don't—

**Nanako:** LIAR.

**Minoru:** So, Tsukasa-san?

**Tsukasa:** I-I don't really have an obsession with it… I just think it's a f-funny word to say, you know?

**All:** Uh… No, we don't.

**Kagami:** Tsukasa, drop the vase. You'll fall and break it and then you can get hurt.

**Tsukasa:** A-alright, I'll try…

Tsukasa tries to put the vase down slowly. Konata cheered for it to break, silently.

**Tsukasa:** *Finally drops it* Whew… Ouch, my arms are all stiff now…

**Kagami:** Just don't move them for a while, it'll get better.

**Tsukasa:** Hihi, thanks Onee-chan. You always know what to say!

**Minoru:** Well then, Ayano-san…?

**Nanako:** I guess we've already seen what this girl does when she's angry.

**Misao:** Ha! That was nothing! You gotta se the crazy things she throws at me whenever I say something stupid, like admit to everyone that she is not—

**Ayano:** MISAO-chan.

**Misao:** Oh. Right, it's a secret. Zip it.

**Ayano:** Very good.

**Kagami:** Revelations and revelations… This show is really, really dangerous.

**Minoru:** N-now… Miyuki-san and Yutaka-san… I'm afraid you n-need to k… kiss… kiss e-each other like…

Minami clenches her fists. She gets up and leaves the room.

**Yutaka:** *blushing* Wait! Where are you going Minami-chan?

**Hiyori:** Leave her.

**Yutaka:** H-huh?

**Hiyori:** I need to write something. But please, go on.

**Patty:** Hiyori, I'm think my mind-reading powers are working again.

**Hiyori:** *whispers* Wait to see how this baby will come out!

**Konata:** I see we have an idea for a doujin blooming over here.

**Miyuki:** *blushing* I… I can't believe it…

**Yutaka:** *gulps* B-but… O-okay…

**Miyuki:** The things I need to go through…

Yutaka and Miyuki look at each other, awkwardly. But the awkwardness actually made them look even cuter.

**Yutaka:** M… Miyuki-sempai…

**Miyuki:** Yutaka-chan…

**Both:** I l…love you!

And both kiss, cutely and awkwardly. Ten seconds pass and the two break apart. Hiyori is squished between Konata and Patty, who were analyzing a drawing she made.

**Hiyori:** So, what do you guys think? Which of them is better?

**Patty:** Hmm… I gotta say, it's pretty darn cute, but I still like the whole story behind the Samurai Girl better.

**Konata:** Your skills really stun me. I agree with Patty-chan. If you want to go to Comiket this year, then stick to your first doujin.

**Kagami:** What are you guys doing over there…?

**Konata:** Nagging. What you shouldn't be doing.

**Kagami:** But I'm not—!

**Konata:** Shhh!

**Minoru:** Ok… Last one… Patty-san and Hiyori-san. Looks like you need to fight… And knock out each other… Why in the hell do people like violence so much??

Akira then comes into the studio again, followed by Minami. Akira is eating a sandwich.

**Akira:** So, what did I miss?

**Minoru:** Nothing you wanted to see. Anyway, Pat— They're fighting already?!

Patty was on top of Hiyori, applying an armbar, while the other girl tried to bite her arm.

**Patty:** Do not underestimate the power of this American chick! Hiyaaa!

**Hiyori:** I'll show you power, you blonde weakling! *twists and makes Patty fall*

**Patty:** Hey! You distracted me!

**Hiyori:** Tonight, you die! *hits Patty between her eyes*

**Kagami:** Oi, that hurts you kn—

**Konata:** Uh uh, Kagamin. Let them have fun!

**Kagami:** But…

**Nanako:** *on the floor, counting* 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… It's over! Tamura is the winner!

**Kagami:** Sensei?! Am I the only one who—

**Konata:** I knew you could do it Hiyorin!

**Hiyori:** Heh. No big deal. Somebody needed to show her what the japanese are capable of!

**Kagami:** Would you listen to—

**Konata:** NO NAGGING!

**Kagami:** I'M NOT NA… DAMN YOU.

**Minoru:** Can somebody bring ice? I have the feeling that this will hurt tomorrow morning.

**Akira:** Weak.

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Akira:** Oh, no! We're already out of time! But don't miss tomorrow's episode, with lots of violence, shyness, cosplay and fanservice!

**Minoru:** How can you tell--

**Akira:** BYE-NEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Akira:** _Hey._

**Minoru:** _What…?_

**Akira:** _I had an idea._

**Minoru:** _And that would be…?_

**Akira:** _Since we need to kiss the manager's ass, why don't we call that friend of hers to make a special appearance?_

**Minoru:** _You mean… The MahNati person?_

**Akira:** _Yes._

**Minoru:** _O-okay, I suppose. But you call her._

**Akira:** _Nope. Too damn lazy._

**Minoru:** _I'm not going to—_

**Akira:** _See you tomorrow then. Later…_

**Minoru:** _DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU DAMMIT._

**Tsukasa: **_Hey! I manage not to break the vase!_

* * *

**Cookies for anyone who catches the references! And also, Cookies for Tsukasa for being useful for once!**** And Cookies for MahNati, because I want to!**

**And you guys seriously need to stop torturing poor Miyuki. She's too innocent to do all these things, damn you guys XD**

**Next chapter maybe tomorrow!**

**Keep on T or D'ing!**

**PS: ****MahNati: Are you a Pokémon? Because I choose you.**


	4. Round 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**Everything the light touches is our torture playground.**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira:** LUUUUCKY CHANNEL! OHA-LUCKY! So, are you guys excited yet? Because today we have another round of Truths and Dares! It's amazing, it's unbelievable, you guys want more and we give you more with pleasure! I'm your cute-as-always navigator, Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** And we are back again, folks! Another round to these girls who are willing to play for you. I'm the hardworking-as-always assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!

**Nanako:** Now that he mentioned… Are we even getting paid for this?

**Yui:** We must be. I mean, what kind of masochistic person would pass through this for nothing, right?

**Akira:** *coughs* The industry of work is a bigass sadistic… *gets the ToD bag* And it's on! Let's see who the first victims are. The first dare of the day comes from _"Ryoka":_

_Kagami, act like the Otaku Konata is, including how she acts around you.  
Tsukasa, who would you rather date between everyone present in the show? Date said person for one block.  
Akira and Minoru, kiss each other again. ( for the lulz )  
That's it.  
No, wait.  
Miyuki, sing " Painkiller " by the same band, Megadeth._

**Miyuki:** Another… Song…

**Akira:** *smiling cutely* Wow! Somebody really wishes to die early!

**Minoru:** NO. NOT AGAIN, I REFUSE T—

**Akira:** *grabs Shiraishi's head and kisses him briefly* Done. Wow, not that horrid the second time.

**Minoru:** WILL YOU STOP DOING THIS? YOUR REACTION SCARES THE HELL OUTTA ME.

**Akira:** Whatever. *gets up* Excuse me, I need to go out for a second. *leaves the room*

**Minoru:** AND SHE STILL LEAVES THE ROOM?

**Kagami:** Ohhh, now _that's _what I call a great challenge!

**Konata:** So you think you can act like me, huh?

**Kagami:** Ha! I will act like you've always been acting since I've known you. Payback time, Shorty!

**Konata:** Not if I piss you off first.

**Kagami:** Huh?

**Konata:** If I piss you off first, then I win! I almost never get annoyed by things people say and you know that. So if you can _actually _annoy me, then you win!

**Kagami:** Oh, so you think I can't?

**Konata:** I _know _you can't. And you know why?

**Kagami:** Why…?

**Konata:** Because I know you better than you know _me._

**Kagami:** Game's on, then. Let's see who wins this thing.

**Konata:** After you, Kagamin.

**Hiyori:** Hmm, this will get _really _interesting.

**Minoru:** *still a bit shaky* Okay… W-well, Tsukasa-san, what's your answer?

**Tsukasa:** M-me? I need to date somebody from here? Well… *looks around* S-since Shiraishi-kun is the only boy, then… Then I guess I'd pick you, r-right?

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops*I suppose you're right… *thinking* _First kissing lolita demon and now I need to date a person I barely know. People really suck._

Tsukasa moves closely to Minoru and both hold hands, awkwardly. Akira comes crashing into the studio, with a pleasant smile, but obviously an irritated expression.

**Akira:** Ok, let's go on, th— *looks over at Tsukasa and Minoru* What the hell are you two doing?

**Tsukasa:** *blushes* I-it was the dare, Akira-sama! I didn't mean to stea—

**Akira:** Want to keep him? He's all yours.

**Minoru:** Huh? Wait a secon—

**Akira:** Music please! And you *turns to Miyuki and throws her a mic* Here, sing away.

**Miyuki:** N-now?

The song "P*inkiller" starts playing. Miyuki gets up and starts following the lyrics, shakily. It finally finishes and Miyuki sits down, blushing.

**Nanako:** No, really, where did you learn to sing like this?

**Miyuki:** I… I don't really know.

**Konata:** *stares at Kagami*

**Kagami:** W-what?

**Konata:** What do you mean "what"? No sarcastic remarks or anything? And you call yourself Konata Izumi…

**Kagami:** Okay, okay! Let's see, uh… She needs to sing like this… Because of moe… Or something…

Hiyori and Patty sweatdrop. Konata just smirks.

**Kagami:** How can I act like you if I don't even know the weird terms you use?

**Konata:** I don't know, Kagamin. It was your dare, not mine.

**Kagami:** I just need time to think… *scoots far away from Konata, until the other side of the couch, all by herself.*

**Konata:** *shakes head* She can't do it. I knew it…

**Akira:** *turns to Shiraishi* And what kind of boyfriend are you?

**Minoru:** Huh?

**Akira:** Just sitting there holding hands with her can't be called 'dating', you know.

**Minoru:** And who are you to tell me what to do? *mumbles* Like _you _ever had a boyfriend…

**Akira:** What was that, _assistant_?

**Minoru:** N-nothing… Akira-sama. Uh, are you hungry or something, Tsukasa-san?

**Akira:** "san"? What kind of boyfriend addresses to his girlfriend with the suffix "san"?

**Minoru:** *clenches his teeth* I mean… Tsukasa-_chan_.

**Tsukasa:** *blushing* Oh, no, no! Thank you Shira—I mean… Minoru-kun…

**Akira:** So cute. Anyway, new dares! *shuffles the papers inside the ToD bag* Ok, this one comes from _"__Drake Nolsa__"_… *stops* Oh. The bastard who almost made me throw up in public.

**Minoru:** Almost made _you _throw in public?

**Akira:** And he asks:

_Nice to know my dares were taken._

Let's see what I can come up with.

Miyuki-san, I would like to know how you got your fear for the dentist. You always run away from them, even during the middle of it...

Kagami, how would you like to sing your most famous Character song, 100% Nai Nai Nai in front of everybody, I'm sure Konata would love it.

Akira-sama, did you ever had a crush on Daisuke Ono when you two worked together? I've been wondering about that for a while.

And yes, I was mean to you last time Akira-sama. I'll take it easy on you... for now...hehehehe

**Konata:** Hey, that was a good question. Why are you so scared of the dentist anyway, Miyuki-san?

**Miyuki:** Oh! Well… Because I find it a little uncomfortable, you see? It's the same problem I have with my eyes… I just can't let anybody touch them, because they are so sensible.

**Tsukasa:** I see! Like when you are sleeping and all of a sudden there is this noise in your ear of a mosquito flying right over your head, and then you have to weak up but you're also too lazy to do something about it!

**Miyuki:** That is also true. My ears are quite sensible as well, but since I don't need to take too much care of them like I have to do with my eyes or teeth, then I almost don't worry about them at all.

**Konata:** Wow, wait a second there. Are you _sure _your dentist-phobia doesn't come from something else?

**Miyuki:** Like what, Konata-san?

**Konata:** I don't know… Like something you're not telling us because is too embarrassing, maybe?

**Miyuki:** *blushes* I-I don't think there is a story behind it…

**Konata:** Really? Because Minami-chan looks really anxious all of a sudden.

They all turn to Minami, who is clinging uncomfortably on her skirt.

**Minami:** *blushes and looks down* No… It's nothing, really…

**Yutaka:** Are you alright Minami-chan? Want me to get you some water?

**Akira:** *turns to Minoru* You should totally learn with these two.

**Minoru:** Learn…?

**Minami:** No, I'm fine, really.

Suddenly Kagami comes back to join the group, silently.

**Patty:** I'm pretty sure she's hiding something.

**Hiyori:** Yeah, just tell us already.

Minami looks at Miyuki, like somebody asking for help. Miyuki stares back at her for a second before giving up, sighing.

**Miyuki:** Ok… I'll tell you.

The others turn back to Miyuki.

**Miyuki:** Konata-san was right… It's an embarrassing story… Also, it may also be an astonishing revelation for some…

**Akira:** Uh, hello? Why do you think we're here for?

**Minoru:** *facepalm* Akira-sama…

**Miyuki:** It happened when I was little…

**Konata:** Wait, does it involve Minami-chan?

**Miyuki:** …Yes, I'm afraid so.

**Konata:** Just checking. Keep going.

**Miyuki:** Well…

_My family and Minami-chan's family were going to travel together, like we always do in summer. I was 10 and Minami-chan was 8. We arrived at the hotel and ran off, wanting to explore the area. It just happens we stumbled across this beautiful garden with lots of flowers and tropical trees. I got distracted and got my eyes off Minami-chan for a second, and when I looked again she was gone. She yelled at me on top of this big tree. I have no idea on how she managed to climb so fast up there. I was desperate to try to bring her down and started climbing the tree. When I was almost at the same high she was, Minami-chan slipped and came sliding towards me. We both fell off the tree, Minami sitting on my backs and I with my face on the floor. Well… It was a really big tree and the fall made me hit the floor with such strength that all my teeth came off…_

**All:** *sweatdrops*

**Tsukasa:** Ouch… This seems really painful!

**Minami:** *blushing nervously*

**Miyuki:** Yes… And some of them were my Permanent teeth already, since I had a very advanced mouth formation… Well, the real reason I'm so scared of the dentist is because… B-because I'm afraid of what they will say if one of them realize I have fake teeth instead of real normal ones! *buries her face on her hands*

**Akira:** You have FAKE TEETH?

**Minoru:** Akira-sama don't be disrespect—

**Kagami:** If she can afford it, then what's the matter?

Everybody turns to her, forgetting Miyuki for a second. Except Minami, who, well, was trying to maker Miyuki feel better, since this was all her fault.

**Konata:** Wait… What did you say?

**Kagami:** I mean, what's the big deal? You'll never notice them, and it's not like people go asking wherever you have fake teeth or not. So chill out.

**Tsukasa:** But, Onee-chan…

**Misao:** Wow! That was pretty cold Hiiragi, even for you!

**Kagami:** If you think so…

Konata looks at Kagami with squishy eyes.

**Minoru:** Since Kagami-san is back, let's hear her sing now, shall we?

**Kagami:** *gets up and grabs the mic* All ready, Sebastian.

**Minoru:** Sebastian…?

**Akira:** And I here thinking this would be the slowest dare ever. *Pushes 'Play'*

Kagami's song starts playing in Karaoke on the background. She remembers the song quite well and sings it without any hint of being nervous or embarrassed. Konata's mouth slowly hangs open, but not for the lyrics itself (she's heard the song quite a few times already), but for Kagami's attitude. The song ends and everybody applauses.

**Tsukasa:** Wow Onee-chan, this was great! You sing so well!

**Nanako:** Nice voice there, Hiiragi.

**Kagami:** Thanks.

**Konata:** NO! STOP!

**Hiyori:** Sempai…?

**Konata:** *gets _really _close to Kagami's face* Where is it? Where is the tsundere I know? *grabs Kagami's shoulders and shakes her* GIVE KAGAMI BACK YOU ROBOT.

**Kagami:** *a little smile is formed, but quickly disappears* What are you, an idiot?

**Patty and Hiyori:** Not good.

**Konata:** H-huh? How did… Wait, you shouldn't…

**Kagami:** Gagging, are we? Now that's not surprising. As the spazz character of this show you need to have a comeback and be sarcastic all the time, as well as funny. You're basically what keep the show alive. _But _you also need somebody to pick on, and when this somebody starts acting _better _than you then you just freak out.

Konata, Hiyori, Patty and Tsukasa are shocked.

**Konata:** Kagami…? How come you know… But y-you can't…

**Kagami:** *smirks* I just love how easily you prove my point.

**Akira:** A few minutes alone and a brainwash happen? Weird. Anyway, what's the next dare?

**Minoru:** *reads the paper again* It's a question for you, Akira-sama.

**Akira:** Oh yeah, if I had a crush on Daisuke. Well, I did find the guy cute and stuff…

**Minoru:** For real…?

**Akira:** *turns to Minoru* What?

**Minoru:** You actually liked him?

**Akira:** *smiling cutely* Shiraishi, Shiraishi… I would've liked Konata's father if he took your spot as the assistant.

**Minoru:** Huh?

**Akira:** Okay, final dares of the day! *grabs a random paper from the ToD bag* This last one comes from our peaceful friend _"__Tastychainsaws__":_

_Ha! You actually did my dare, I really didn't think you would._

I have another interesting dare... I dare Tsukasa to listen to The Black Dahlia murders entire discography while being force to read guro manga's for four hours! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Also I love that song by Megadeth. Love that whole album.

**Hiyori:** G-guro manga…?

**Konata:** Hmm… I guess Kagamin won't be able to sleep all by herself for three long weeks.

**Kagami:** *puts a thoughtful finger on her chin* Twins sleeping in the same bed…

**Konata:** *sweatdrops* C-creepy…

**Akira:** Prepare the room!

Some Staff Members take CDs and a huge collection of manga to a dark room at the back of the Studio.

**Tsukasa:** I-is it something scary…?

Patty, Hiyori and Konata look at each other. They start whistling.

**Nanako:** Even I don't have the guts to read those things for long. I mean… Ew.

**Misao:** Ohh, a challenge! Can I read with Hiiragi's Little Sister too? I bet I can read it without being scared at all!

**Ayano:** You're really having fun, aren't you Misao-chan?

**Staff Member 1:** All ready here, boss!

**Akira:** Thanks, Stephen.

**Minoru: **There, Tsukasa-san. The room over there is all ready for you. We'll come rescue you four hours from now.

The first song from the CD starts playing on the room. Tsukasa yells.

**Yutaka:** *clings at Minami's shirt* T-that song is really loud!

**Akira:** Don't worry, the door is soundproof.

**Nanako:** Oh, I know that one…!

**Yui:** Figures…

**Misao:** Oh, that's nothing! Let's go Hiiragi's Little Sister!

Both run to the room, Misao dragging Tsukasa with her. The door is closed and the sound immediately stops. Konata takes a swift look at Kagami, but she didn't seem to worry about her sister at all.

**Akira:** I guess we have time for one more dare… What do you think?

**Minoru:** Guess so.

**Akira:** Alright then. *mumbles* Things I do for you fans, you better be thankful… *yells* OKAY! Last dare. Comes from _"Auto113":_

_I've got a Dare for ya :3_

Minami needs to smile more...

I dare Mrs. Kuroi to tickle Minami for 6 WHOLE minutes

(Laugh's menacingly)

Also, Minoru, how long are you gonna let yourself be abused by Akira, take a stand dood :3

**Minami:** Tickle…?

**Yutaka:** Haha, this seems fun!

**Minami:** But… Six minutes…?

**Nanako:** Hoho, I've always wanted to torture somebody like this!

**Akira:** TIE THE GIRL!

**Minami:** Tie?

Two Staff Members run towards Minami and drag her to a table, where she is tied with ropes by her hands and feet.

**Yutaka:** Minami-chan!

**Nanako:** *with a feather on her hands* Nothing personal, Iwasaki. *starts tickling*

**Minami:** NO, NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STOP IT, P-PLEAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Minoru:** You _do _know that this is used for torture, but it can also kill a person, right?

**Akira:** Yep. Why do you think we have one of these?

**Minoru:** You've used it already?

**Akira:** Maybe. DON'T STOP TICKLING!

Six minutes later…

**Stephen:** *unties Minami-chan who is still laughing* Sorry for that, little girl.

**Yutaka:** *runs to Minami* Minami-chan, are you okay?

**Minami:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *tears run down her face*

**Yutaka:** Minami-chan…?

**Hiyori:** Might've as well given her laughing gas…

**Akira:** Where would be the fun in that?

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Akira:** Oh! It's already time to leave! But don't worry, we'll keep on with the Extra Episodes as soon as the characters recover! *mumbles* Which can take a while…

**Minoru:** And don't forget to submit your own questions and dares for the next episodes!

**Minoru and Akira:** BYE-NEEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Akira:** _Here. Call me when you take the girl out of the room. I want to hear her reaction._

**Minoru:** _Wait, I'll have to wait around here for four hours?_

**Akira:** _Bye-nee…_

**Kagami:** _TSUKASA, ARE YOU OKAY?_

**Konata:** _Glad to have you back, Kagamin!_

* * *

**Poor Tsukasa… I wonder what her reaction will be. Yay for somewhat cliffhanger! Oh yeah… Misao is in there too. Bet they forgot about her.**

**Kagami, what a bad Otaku you are… Except for that part where you shoved your geeky knowledge on Konata's face. How in the world did you know those things, anyway?**

**Well, keep on T or D'ing!**

**- TSL**


	5. Halftime

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

**Remember: Always let your conscience be your guide. Or not.**

* * *

Silence.

The entire set is destroyed. The couch is ripped apart, the holophotes are spread though the floor and the studio is completely dark. Broken cameras can be seen hanging from the ceiling and the hosts' table is broken in half. The studio's door open and someone comes in.

**Akira:** I'm here guys, let's g—

The cigarette falls from her hand. Akira's mouth hangs open.

**Akira:** W-wha… *looks around the studio* Hey, what the hell…?

She turns on the lights. The destruction now is completely visible.

**Akira:** Oi… What happened here…?

Something catches her eye. Is the shadow of somebody shivering in the right corner of the studio.

**Akira:** You! *runs to the person* Hey, what the hell happ—Shiraishi?

**Minoru:** I don't see it, I don't hear it, I don't see it, I don't hear it…

**Akira:** Hey, Minoru! Snap out of it *grabs his shoulders*

**Minoru:** *stares in horror at Akira* Wh— Akira-sama?

**Akira:** Yeah you worthless human, it's me. What's going on?

**Minoru:** I'm afraid… I'm the only survivor.

**Akira:** Only survivor…? Don't play the stupid victim here, just tell me what happened or I'll make it even worse for you!

Minoru's expression is of complete shock. Akira raises an eyebrow and shakes him slowly.

**Akira:** C'mon, tell me already!

**Minoru:** I WAITED AND EVERYONE LEFT AND FOUR HOURS PASSED AND I OPENED THE DOOR AND SHE WASN'T MOVING AND I SAID HEY ARE YOU OKAY AND SHE SMILED AND KNOCKED ME OUT AND THE CHAINSAW IN YOUR CLOSET AND SHE LAUGHED AND THE CHAINSAW IN YOUR CLOSET AND I RAN AND STAFF MEMBERS RAN AND STEPHEN RAN AND CHAINSAW IN YOUR CLOSET AND—

**Akira:** Hey, calm down Son*c, I can't understand anyth— Wait, who took my chainsaw?

**Minoru:** *stops and looks around slowly* She can hear us, you know…

**Akira:** Hear us…?

**Minoru:** No, that's it… She left. Yes, she left… I don't know where she went, but she left with the chainsaw in your closet…

**Akira:** You mean… Tsukasa?

**Minoru:** AAAAAAHHHHHHH THE TERROR! *jumps back to the fetal position he was before* I don't see it, I don't hear it, I don't see it, I don't hear it, I don't see it…

**Akira:** THAT BITCH TOOK MY CHAINSAW? *storms out of the studio*

And silence again.

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

* * *

**What the hell happened to Tsukasa? And what about the others? And why did I write this thing so short?**

**Everything will be answered on the NEXT CHAPTERS! STAY TUNED!... Or, connected. Either one.**

**- TSL**

**PS: And thanks to 'lawlwat' for the idea! Even though that's totally not how you imagined it to be XD**


	6. Round 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**Come in, come in! We mustn't lurk in doorways...it's rude.**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira:** LUUUUUUUUCKY CHANNEL! OHA-LUCKY! Guess what? We are finally back! Due to recent reforms on the studio, we had to shut down the program for a few weeks, but now Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes is back with more rounds of Truths and Dares! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami, saying good luck to our victims!

**Minoru:** Hello everyone! We are very sorry for the inconvenience, but don't worry. Everything is back to normal now and the Lucky Star cast is aching for more of your questions! I'm Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!

**Akira:** Well then. Let's say hello to our stars, the one and only, Lucky Star cast!

A huge door opens up at the back of the studio, and the cast waves to the camera. Applauses can be heard in the distance.

**Akira:** They are here! Please welcome Konata! Kagami! Tsukasa! Nanako! Tamura! Patty… Er… Minami, Yutaka… … Oh hell, and the others. Gosh. We don't even give importance to most of these peop—

**Minoru:** Come in!

The cast comes in and sits on a new sofa, way smaller than the last one. They're all squished together.

**Kagami:** *to Konata* O-oi! Don't get yourself all over me!

**Konata:** I can't help it! This sofa is too tiny for all of us! Besides, if Minami doesn't have a problem to share, why can't you be like her?

Both look over at Minami who has a cheerful Yutaka sitting on her lap.

**Yutaka:** *looks back* Is something wrong Onee-san?

**Konata:** Nothing out of order, Yu-chan. Keep on doing what you do best.

**Yutaka:** H-huh?

**Akira:** *stares carefully at Tsukasa, then bends over and whispers to Minoru* Are you sure she's not going to throw a temper tantrum here? I mean, it was fine that day because we weren't filming, but if something happens here the manager is going to chew our butts off and you know that.

**Minoru:** Yeah, yeah, relax. We received this kind letter from '_Drake Nolsa' _right after she crashed:

_Tastychainsaws... You really did break her. Just to help the 'manager' who made this, I'm sending him the same needle gun Kyon uses. That baby would erase every single and horrible thing that Tsukasa has now got in her mind._

But now I wonder... What happened to Misao?

**Akira:** …Kyon's… _needle gun_? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Everybody turns to the hosts' table.

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* Okay! Let's begin, shall we? *grabs the ToD bag* The first one comes from '_Chakragirl15__'_…

**Konata:** Oh, the one who made me throw my life source into the burning fire.

**Hiyori:** Oh. HER.

**Patty:** Let's see what she's got on her devious mind now.

_Lol, you did this chappy well. To tell you te truth, I was dared to give the dares I did. *nods* by my best friend. *looks at best friend* TRAITOR!_

Anyways, I have MORE DARES! And truths.

HIYORI! Draw a doujin (or however you spell it) of Kagami and Konata.

Miyuki! why don't you wear goggles in the water so you can open you're eyes?

Konata! Do you want to hurt me for making you throw a manga in a fire?

Patty! do you wish you were japanese?

**Patty:** Blaming the best friend, what a coward.

**Konata:** I don't want to hurt you. It's true that I don't have the same feeling towards you as I would have towards somebody who doesn't stalk and scare my friends on the street, but I don't want to hurt you.

**Yui:** In other words…?

**Kagami:** She hates her alright…

**Konata:** I hate violence, and this is not a lie.

**Patty:** HER CAPACITY OF HURTING SOMEBODY IS OVER NINE THOUSAND!

**Yutaka:** Patty-chan…? *sweatdrops*

**Patty:** I had to do it. *looks at Hiyori* Eh… Hiyorin…?

**Hiyori:** A doujin… Of my sempai's…

**Patty:** Oh dear.

**Hiyori:** *looks at Konata*

**Konata:** *sighs* All right, all right. Do what you have to do.

**Kagami:** *blushes* W-wait! What do you mean all right?

**Konata:** It's a dare, Kagamin. She needs to draw a doujin, and we can't stop her. *mutters* Not like she wants to be stopped anyway…

**Hiyori:** *gets up slowly and walks to the camera*

**Akira:** Hey, what are you—

**Hiyori:** *grabs the camera with both hands and stares directly at it* I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU, CHAKRAGIRL-SEMPAI!

**Misao:** WAY TO GO, SKETCH-SAN!

**Ayano:** Call her by her proper name, Misao-chan…

**Akira:** *whispers to Minoru* Misao is here. She was inside the room with Tsukasa, wasn't she?

**Minoru:** Yes. We had… to use the needle gun in her too.

**Akira:** Do you have any _idea _what this gun can do? You don't, DO YOU?

**Minoru:** We wouldn't have used it if we didn't know what it does, NOW, WOULD WE?

Everybody turns to the hosts' table again.

**Minoru:** S-so! Miyuki-san, what is your answer?

**Miyuki:** Why I don't wear goggles underwater? Oh, but I do wear them! I rather not dive though… I guess the feeling of being unable to breathe scares me a little, so whenever I go to the beach or a pool I rather keep my head on the surface.

**Akira:** So interesting… Next.

**Minoru:** It's for you Patty-san.

**Patty:** If I wish I were japanese? Sometimes… _Most _times I do. I mean, America doesn't have enough amounts of people who rather listen to voice synthesizing programs than to real people. Japanese do.

**Konata:** Good point there.

**Nanako:** Wait, wait. You're not talking about that green-haired girl with the long pigtails, are you?

**Misao:** The one Hiiragi had to cosplay as?

**Kagami:** Don't bring this up again… I'm still trying to forget my _first _experience with that costume…

**Patty:** Exactly.

**Nanako:** You're kidding. That's _nothing _compared to American songs!

**Patty:** Excuse me?

**Nanako:** I mean, c'mon! Have you ever heard to Japanese metal? Or rock? That's some real bullshit compared to American music.

**Yui:** I don't think you should say things like these here, you kno—

**Patty:** Are you for real?

**Yutaka:** Patty-chan, don't…

**Patty:** No, no, no, I'm sorry, but I think you are making a mistake here.

**Nanako:** I guess you're the one making a mistake, Patricia-san.

**Yui:** Is she really arguing with a student…? *sweatdrops*

**Akira:** While they argue about which music sucks more *turns to Shiraishi and whispers* Tsukasa hasn't moved a muscle since she got here. She doesn't seem like her normal self, either. What exactly happened?

**Minoru:** I already told you, dammit. We had to use the needle gun.

**Akira:** Misao doesn't seem to remember anything horrid, but that's because she was already a ditz. But Tsukasa had an already compromised metal state if you don't remember.

**Minoru:** …

**Akira:** _So_?

**Minoru:** After you went looking for your chainsaw through the whole city, Stephen and I were sent to look for her, with the needle gun.

**Akira:** Who sent you?

**Minoru:** The manager.

**Akira:** The _manager_?

**Minoru:** He said that she would have to pay for messing up the place.

**Akira:** Cheh, what a stingy asswh—

**Minoru:** ANYWAY. We found her laughing like a maniac while trying to cut a car in half. She was worse than you. Stephen then shot her right on. Tsukasa fell and we took her to the hospital.

**Akira:** And…?

**Nanako:** JAPANESE MAY SING BETTER THAN AMERICANS SOMETIMES, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THE MEANING OF THE SONG IS BETTER!

**Patty:** WHO CARES ABOUT THE MEANING? AS LONG AS THE RHYTHM IS CATCHY NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT IT!

**Nanako:** OF COURSE THEY DO! WHY DO YOU THINK PEOPLE LIKE LISTENING TO RAP?

**Patty:** AMERICANS SING RAP BECAUSE THEY WANT TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT IN USA EVEN SAYING WORDS CAN BE CALLED A SONG.

**Nanako:** THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY FREAKING SENSE!

**Akira:** SHUT UP DAMMIT, I'M TRYING TO LISTEN HERE.

~~Silence~~

**Minoru:** Since things seemed to get a little tense, let's move to another letter! What do you think, Akira-sama…?

**Akira:** Hell no, you're going to finish telling me what happ—

**Minoru:** *Stomps on her foot* AND IT'S ON! *grabs a paper from the bag* The next one is from '_heartlessneko__'_:

_Oh my Haruhi...Haha someone actually made one of these...(It's awesome so far btw)_

Ok let's see...Konata I dare you to act normal...like Kagami's definition of normal. But this is somewhat boring sooooo to spice it up a bit...hmm... Kagami wear a maid outfit! And Konata you wear a nurse one...why nurse? I dunno... And when did you have a crush on Kagami? Akira...*gives chainsaw* Here do whatever you want with this! :D I need it back later though cause my neighbor won't give me back my mange that I let her borrow and well...mangas serious business..*mumbles* Frikkin hobo still has my Final fantasy games too...frikking hobo... LONG MESSAGE IS LONG! Ok done now...and Kagami~~~ you owe me a favor noooow~~~~ MWAHAHAHAHA-*cough* Ok sorry done now...

~Miranda

P.S. SORRY KONATA! I swear to Haruhi that I'll give you a manga or game or ANYTHING later...having to act 'normal' *shudder* ...well Kagami's type of normal...BAI!

**Kagami:** THANK YOU.

**Konata: **Normal? But I already act normal!

**Kagami:** What you do and say can't be called normal even in Japan.

**Konata:** But who's to say what's normal? The definition of normality varies from country to country, from culture to culture! What you do in your daily life may be all cool with you, but if you do it in another country they may think _you _are the one who's weird. I mean, think about what people had to go through to establish their rules and traditions! If I just went there and started dictating orders, saying that the way they act is wrong, I would be considered a horrible, horrible person! On our history books we've heard about the most horrible things happening to people because they were simply 'different'. In the end, deep inside, we're all human beings. We should work together to solve problems and not to create them! This dare doesn't make sense and it is in a way offensive. So I refuse to do it, and it's all cool.

*Applauses can be heard in the distance*

**Akira:** Oh please, turn this off.

**Minoru:** It was a pretty speech, I had to do it.

**Konata:** Don't you agree with me? Kagami?

**Kagami:** Yeah, except that the dare was for you to act according to _my _definition of normal.

**Nanako:** Ouch.

**Konata:** … Curses.

**Yutaka:** B-but I thought that your speech about cultures was very interesting and correct Onee-san!

**Konata:** Yeah… Thanks a lot… *sighs* Fine, fine, you won. So tell me what's _your _definition of normal, huh, Kagamin?

**Kagami:** Be realistic and don't speak with fancy words. Also, pretend to care about others a little bit and don't be blunt about everything. Think about people's feelings first than your own. Oh, and no geeky remarks of course.

**Konata:** In other words, be boring.

**Kagami:** If that's how you want to put it, then yes. Be boring.

**Konata:** Ok. Now wear a maid outfit.

**Kagami:** What?

**Konata:** It was written on the letter too.

**Kagami:** Oh… Yeah, right. Another cosplay… *sweatdrops*

**Minoru:** The changing room is over there. We've got everything ready, Kagami-san.

**Kagami:** Thanks… I guess…

**Konata:** I'll go in with you.

**Kagami:** W-what?

**Konata:** I have to change too, and dress up like a nurse. Also, normal girls change at the same room to save time, so I don't know why you're acting like this.

**Misao:** Haha, you can't argue with that one, Hiiragi!

**Kagami:** N-no! *blushes* I mean… Yeah, I suppose you're right…

**Konata:** Yeah. *walks to the room*

**Kagami:** *follows her mumbling* …That brat still manages to make me feel awkward… Damn her…

**Stephen:** *from far away* There's a package here for Akira-sama!

**Akira:** For me? *grabs the box* Holy sh—This thing is heavy.

**Minoru:** *reads the letter again* Oh, I think it's the chainsaw that _'heartlessneko' _sent you.

**Akira:** CHAINSAW? *rips box apart*

**Yui:** *turns to the cast and whispers* Don't worry everyone! I'm a cop, so you all can feel safe around me. *thumbs up*

**Nanako:** …Nice try, Yui.

**Akira:** *with chainsaw in hands* Hmm… It's pretty. It's almost a pity use it.

**Minoru:** She also said that you need to give it back.

**Akira:** Then… I can do whatever I want with this, huh?

**Minoru:** Suddenly I feel the urge to go to the bathroom. Keep the program going, Akira-sama! *runs off*

**Akira:** *turns chainsaw on* Heh…hehe…haahaha…

**Patty:** SHE'S LOST CONTROL!

**Akira:** Nah, I'm kidding. *turns chainsaw off* I'm not that kind of person anymore.

Somebody is still laughing maniacally.

**Tsukasa:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PULLING SCREAMING EARTHLINGS INTO ITH TOOTHLESS JAWS!

Everybody scoot several meters away from her, which results in a mass of people on top of one another at one end of the sofa.

**Akira:** *sweatdrops* Eh… Okay then.

Kagami and Konata come back wearing their respective cosplays. They spot the scene.

**Kagami:** Eh… What's going on?

**Tsukasa:** *blinks* Huh…? *stares at everyone* W-what is wrong? Did something happen?

**Akira:** …Ohhhhhh. I see.

Minoru comes back from the bathroom.

**Akira:** You. Come here. NOW.

**Minoru:** Not until you get rid of this thing. I'm not the suicidal type.

**Akira:** *throws chainsaw away* Happy?

**Minoru:** Greatly.

**Akira:** Excuse us for a little bit! *grabs Minoru and storms off the studio*

**All:** …

**Misao:** Does that mean we're in charge of the show now? *gets up* Awesome!

**Ayano:** It's not something like that Misao-chan…

**Nanako:** *walks to the fridge* Argh, you're kidding. The only thing they have is sake. Where's the beer?

**Yui:** Beer? Hey, come back here you!

**Yutaka:** Now that they mentioned… I'm really thirsty…

**Minami:** *gets up* I'll go get you some water.

**Yutaka:** Oh, thanks Minami-chan!

**Misao:** *making faces in front of the camera* Oh, oh! I want a glass too!

**Ayano:** Misao-chan, stop that!

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* You know… Being one of the only reasonable characters here is really freaking tiring.

**Konata:** *seated on the sofa, yawning*

**Kagami:** At least you're behaving well.

**Konata:** Yeah. How are you feeling?

**Kagami:** M-me?

Kagami looks around the studio. Everybody is doing whatever they want. Some are trying to stop some people from doing it.

**Kagami:** *sighs* As usual…

**Konata:** Cool. Oh. *looks at the camera* And to answer your question, I used to have a crush on Kagami last year.

**Kagami:** *blushes furiously* W-w-what was that?

**Konata:** Nothing, just answering her question.

**Kagami:** *heart leaps* F…For real…?

**Konata:** Yeah… I never told you because, you know… You would react like you are now, and I didn't want to compromise your grades.

**Kagami:** My grades…? You… *her expression softens* You did it because you were worried about me…?

Hiyori comes blasting through the door.

**Hiyori:** I'M FINISHED!

Everybody stop what they were doing and turn to her.

**Patty:** Finished?

**Hiyori:** Yeah! The doujin! I'll send it to Chakragirl-sempai after the show.

**Yutaka:** May I take a look too, Tamura-san?

**Hiyori and Patty:** *look at each other and sweatdrop*

**Hiyori:** I don't—

Suddenly Akira comes blasting through the studio's door.

**Akira:** Alright! Let's get on with the show!

**Minoru:** *sits calmly on his chair* If you would sit down, we'll get going.

The cast goes back to the sofa.

**Akira:** *shuffles through the papers in the ToD bag* Ok! I've got one! And it's from… '_Tastychainsaws__'… _Oh hell, not this guy again. *puts the paper back on the bag*

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* Y-you can't do that Akira-sa—

**Akira:** Aaaaand I've got another one!

Minoru: You know, the feeling of being ignored is starting to make part of my character.

**Akira:** This one comes from the viewer '_FanFicAA':_

_Greetings I have a set of dares and truths._

Miyuki- Makeout with Tsukasa and it must be french style.

Nanako- play Dance-Dance Revolution against Elvis.

Akira- Drink a 10 gallon jug of Pure-grade Hot sauce.

Konata- Tell us what you ment by "Use to" when you were refering to your feeling about Kagami.

Kagami- What are your true feelings for Konata.

**Minoru:** A 10 gallon jug of—Ok, listen here *grabs the camera and moves to his face* You have _NO IDEA_ of what you're asking for.

**Akira:** You want me to lose my ability to taste stuff?

**Minoru:** Your palate…?

**Akira:** Whatever.

Stephen comes with a 10 gallon jug of Pure-grade hot sauce.

**Akira:** Oh, and you expect me to drink this in a second.

**Minoru:** I have a better idea, let's make the other dares first. So… Miyuki-san have to…

**Miyuki:** *blushing* Yes… I know, I know…

**Hiyori:** *whispers to Patty* It was about time they pick Miyuki, don't you think?

**Patty:** Yeah… I still feel a little bad for her though…

**Kagami:** *looks over at Tsukasa* I can't believe they picked you for something like this…

**Tsukasa:** Oh… It's fine, Onee-chan. I… I won't back down.

Tsukasa and Miyuki get close to each other.

**Minoru:** *clenches his teeth* I'm the only guy here and they still insist in making two girls do these things… Unbelievable…

**Akira:** *examinating the jug of hot sauce* Hey, why do you think people watch Lucky Star in the first place?

**Minoru:** It's a slice-of-life, not a yuri anime, for Haruhi's sake! If they want to see these things so badly, then they're better off watching St*awberry Pan*c, or something.

Miyuki and Tsukasa kiss each other for briefly three seconds then split up.

**Akira:** *with her head rested on the jug* Great. Next?

**Minoru:** Kuroi-sensei, your dare is to play against… Elvis? But… What the…?

**Akira:** Bring the fat guy!

The lights go off. A song starts playing in the background. Someone comes in and sings along with the song. When the song stops, the lights turn on and we can see Elvis himself standing in front of the girls in a rock star position. He's not fat whatsoever.

**Minoru:** Huh? But, how in the hell did he—?

**Akira:** *hugging the jug of sauce* Shiraishi, Shiraishi. Don't sweat the small stuff.

**Nanako:** Are you…? _Him?_

**Elvis:** Oh yeah, baby. Let's get rocking. *Elvis gets in position on the game*

**Kagami:** You know… That doesn't make any freaking sense, but I'm not a bit surprised by now.

**Hiyori:** The wonders of animation.

Nanako stands side by side with The King. The game starts. Elvis dances like a professional. Nanako is even with him on the scores.

**Tsukasa:** Go Kuroi-sensei! You can do it!

**Misao:** This is amazing! Look at them!

**Elvis:** You know… After I finish… This game, you'll… You'll be nothing but a hound dog… Crying all the time…

**Nanako:** Yeah, keep… Keep dreaming, ghost guy!

Both are in perfect synchrony. The song finishes. Nanako wins for three points.

**Nanako:** I did it! I did it… I DID IT! I WON! I WON AND ELVIS WAS PLAYING TOO! HAHA, WHO'S CRYING NOW?

**Elvis:** *breathes heavily* Wheeeew… I'm outta shape. Well, was good dancing with you.

**Nanako:** Same here. Hope to see you soon!

**Elvis:** So… You're saying that you hope you'll die soon.

**Nanako:** *sweatdrops* Eh… No.

**Elvis:** All right. And I'm off.

~~POOF~~

No Elvis anymore.

**Minoru:** Let me get this straight. Elvis comes back from the dead out of nowhere, dances to DDR, a game which supposedly didn't exist when he was alive, says goodbye to a teacher and leaves in a cloud of dust.

**Akira:** *biting the jug* Yea… Pweety much…

**Minoru:** And what the _hell _are you doing?

**Akira:** Me and the jug are bonding. Leave me alone.

**Minoru:** You know what? I'll do what you say willingly for a change. So, Konata-san and Kagami-san, what are your answers?

**Konata:** I already told you what I meant by 'used to'.

**Minoru:** Ok, then Kagami-san?

**Kagami:** M-my feelings? W-what! She's my friend, that's all! Well… A very irritating type of friend, but still! I-it's not like that, you guys!

**Konata:** So… you like me as a friend, and that's all, right?

**Kagami:** Yes! Exactly! I don't know how can you people even t-think about such things, geez! *crosses her arms, blushing*

**Konata:** You make it too easy…

**Kagami:** H-huh?

**Konata:** Nothing, nothing, Kagamin.

**Minoru:** Well… Then finally for the last dare of the day. Akira-sama?

**Akira:** Yeah, yeah. *opens the jug* HERE I COME! *drinks it*

**Minoru:** *gets up* Would you girls walk away from the sofa for a second, please?

The cast gets up. Minoru pushes the sofa to the other end of the studio, as far away from the hosts' table as it's possible.

**Minoru:** Thank you.

The cast sits down again.

**Nanako:** How about you?

**Minoru:** *with a weak smile* Somebody needs to make a sacrifice for the show.

**Patty:** *thumbs up* Good luck, Shiraishi-sempai!

**Minoru:** *goes to the hosts table and sits besides Akira* Three… Two… One.

Akira puts the jug down.

**Akira:** That wasn't so b—

_BOOM._

Akira passes out. Her whole face is red and pulsating. Minoru lets her fall on the floor.

**Yutaka:** Is… Is she okay…?

**Hiyori:** Better ask if she's alive. *sweatdrops*

**Minoru:** Don't worry about her.

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Minoru:** Oh, we're out of time already? Well, thank you for watching today's episode! And don't forget, submit your own questions and dares for the next Extra Episode! BYE-NEEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Minoru:** _You know, we could've picked this dare at the beginning of the episode. She's much calmer now._

**Akira:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT MY FREAKING MOUTH IS BURNING WATER WATER WATER WATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER_

**Minoru:** _This works too._

**Yutaka:** _Speaking of water… Where is Minami-chan…?_

* * *

**The Disappearance of Minami Iwasaki. Coming Soon.**

**Nah, just kidding. **

**Oh, and here is a letter I received today (and no, I'm not the manager… pff, it's too much trouble for one person. I would never pull it out):**

**Manager's letter: **

_**For all of you who support and watch this attempt of a show, thank you. **_

_**We've been off the air for a few weeks due to reforms on the studio. It is now a brand new place for the cast's comfort and for your entertainment. **_

_**We are trying our best to entertain all of you, so from now on the letters will be picked randomly. It's not about who reviews first or last, your letter can be picked at any time. **_

_**Also, we are still training our hosts for your total comfort at home, so we are terribly sorry for any trouble they might've caused you or for any improper language they might've used. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**- The Manager.**_


	7. Round 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

**_All it takes is Faith and Moe._**

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Minoru****:** LUCKY CHANNEL! OHAYO-LUCKY!

**Konata, Hiyori and Patty:** *thinking* _You're doing it wrong…_

**Minoru:** We're back with one more Extra Episode here on Lucky Channel! First of all, thank you for all your letters. Because of them we can keep on going with the show, so I thought it would be the right thing to thank you guys! The support you all give us is amazing! *clap clap* Well now, let's begin shall we? Please welcome, the LUCKY CAST!

The camera moves to the sofa, and shows the Lucky Star cast. They're all waving, still sitting on top of one another, but less uncomfortable.

**Minoru:** All right! Well, then it's on! The first lett—

**Nanako:** Wait up, what happened to the other host?

**Minoru:** Oh, don't worry. Akira-sama is coming later because she had an appointment, but she'll be here soon.

**Konata:** Lucky Channel without Akira-sama isn't Lucky Channel at all! *falls dramatically*

**Kagami:** *mumbles* Honestly, I'm kind of relieved…

**Yui:** I know what you mean…

**Minoru:** Well then. As I was saying, we've got the first letter right here! *takes a piece of paper from the 'ToD' bag* It comes from _'__MisterYada__':_

_This seems fun, so I'll try my hand at it. One Truth and one Dare, if I may._

Truth: Kagami always blows up on Konata every time she even hints at any type of romantic link. Is there anyone that Kagami ever truly liked?

Dare: Minami should have to wear something girly for a whole episode. She seems a bit uncomfortable in the opening sequence when everyone is in cheerleader outfits.

**Kagami:** This subject again, huh… *frowns and crosses her arms*

**Konata:** What do you mean by again?

**Kagami:** I mean people wanting to know about my love life! What's so special about it, anyway?

**Konata:** *smirks* I don't know Kagamin, what is so special about your love life that people may want to know about?

**Kagami:** W-what do you mean by that?

**Konata:** Nothing, I'm just making the same question you did.

**Tsukasa:** *giggles* It's ok Onee-chan, questions like these are common in truths or dares, right Kona-chan?

**Konata:** Sure. If they're made to the right characters, that is…

**Kagami:** There you go with your geek enigmas again…

**Konata:** Hey, acting like an emotionless human being for a whole episode was tiring you know? Let me do whatever I want now!

**Kagami:** No, that would be dangerous.

**Minoru:** Your answer Kagami-san?

**Kagami:** Well… Someone I've ever truly liked huh… *puts a thoughtful finger on her chin* I-I guess there was this guy on eight grade… He seemed nice but I don't know if I liked him like—

**Tsukasa:** Oh, I know who you are talking about! Kasako-kun, right? Hihi, he was really kind to us!

**Kagami:** T-TSUKASA!

**Konata:** Ohhhhh… _Kasako_-_kun_, huh?

**Kagami:** *blushing furiously* N-no! He was just my, I m-mean, our friend! Isn't that right, Tsukasa?

**Tsukasa:** Yes, he was one of our best friends! Hmm… I wonder where he is now…

**Nanako:** *smirking* You've never revealed this secret past of yours to us Hiiragi…

**Kagami:** E-even you, sensei?

**Misao:** Oh, I know who you're talking about! That guy with the weird haircut, right?

**Kagami:** H-huh? His haircut wasn't weird!

**Misao:** Oh, you guys should've seen her when she was around him! Hiiragi acted completely different! Isn't that right, Ayano?

**Ayano:** I suppose it is true that Kagami-san didn't like to be bothered whenever she was talking to Kasako-kun…

**Kagami:** S-SHUT UP YOU GUYS! THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!

**Konata:** You've never told me any of this Kagamin… And I here thinking that friends could trust each other completely. THE CAKE IS A LIE AFTER ALL!

**Kagami:** And what are you talking about now?

**Yutaka: ***giggles* Konata-Onee-san and Kagami-sempai get along well, don't they?

**Minami:** *nods* Hmm.

**Minoru:** It was a good Truth MisterYada-san! Well, now for your dare. Minami-san?

**Minami:** M-me?

**Minoru:** If you could please move to the room over there, we've got a selection of beautiful outfits that you can pick! They're all pretty girly too, so choose anyone you want.

**Patty:** *gets up and grabs Minami* We'll be right back.

**Minami:** We…?

**Patty:** Hey, you're talking to an American girl here. There is nobody here better than me to help you out. Be glad.

**Yutaka:** Oh, may I join you too? I want to see how Minami-chan is going to be with a beautiful dress!

**Hiyori:** *grabs Yutaka's shoulder* No, no, no Yu-chan. It's going to be a surprise. *blinks at Patty*

**Patty:** *blinks an eye back* Don't worry about a thing. C'mon, we're wasting time.

Patty leaves the room, dragging a shy Minami with her.

**Minoru:** Well, dare done. Let's go to the next letter then! This next one comes from '_The Funny Guy__':_

_Just when you thought the coast was clear..._

Just when you thought it was safe to come out...

SO LET IT BE WRITTEN! SO LET IT BE DONE! For The Lucky Star ladies to do the dance from the opening, only with the song Catholic School Girls Rule by RHCP

SO LET IT BE WRITTEN! SO LET IT BE DONE! For Kagami to sing the Chase Is Better Than The Catch by MOTORHEAD!

SO LET IT BE WRITTEN! SO LET IT BE DONE! Konata, cosplay as Selvira Bles from Valkyria Chronicles.

I'm Funny Guy! Cause Black Sabbath 14 and the Great Author were taken! (So for the non enlightened, So Let It be Written, SO let it be done and I'm (Creeping Death) Funny Guy from Creeping Death by Metallica, R.I.P Cliff Burton.)

**Yutaka:** The cheerleading dance again? I-I don't know if I remember all the moves…

**Konata:** Cosplaying? That's not a dare, it's a request. And by the way, it's spelled _Selv*ria_, not _Selvira_. Also, I usually to get paid to do these things, you know?

**Kagami: **Can't you be more polite to people? I doubt that being rude even in geeky mode is acceptable…

**Nanako:** Speak for yourself, Hiiragi. You're singing a hell of a song.

**Kagami:** *sighs* I knew it… Since people seem to have an obsession for rude or creepy lyrics…

**Nanako:** It's called freedom for the soul.

**Yui:** So that's your excuse for listening to them, huh.

**Nanako:** *stares at her* Got a problem with that?

**Minoru:** Since Minami-san and Patricia-san are still inside the changing room, Kagami-san can have the first dare. *grabs a mic* Here!

**Kagami:** *blushes* Alright, alright… Don't need to push me…

**Konata:** Nobody is pushing you, Kagamin.

**Kagami:** Quiet.

Minoru nods to the assistants, and the song starts playing. Kagami follow the lyrics, tripping at some parts. Nanako has a big smile on her face and starts singing along. For the entire cast's surprise, Tsukasa jumps off the sofa and throws her hair up and down according to the song's rhythm. The song ends, and Kagami falls on her knees.

**Kagami:** Tsu… kasa?

**Tsukasa: **OH, C'MON! IT'S OVER ALREADY? I WANT MORE, GIVE ME THIS CRAPPY MICROPHONE!

**Minoru:** Not good. *gets up and tackles Tsukasa to the ground* It's okay! I got her now!

**Kagami:** O-oi! Let go of my sister!

**Minoru:** I'm afraid I can't do it yet K-Kagami-san. Just be patient for a moment, please…

Tsukasa growls and screams and kicks the air like there's not tomorrow. All of a sudden she stops. Her head hits the ground and Minoru let go of her. Tsukasa slowly opens her eyes.

**Tsukasa:** H-huh…? That's weird… I swear I was sitting in the sofa just now!

**Kagami:** Tsukasa…? Hey, what's going on he—

**Minoru:** Tsukasa-san! You fell asleep and then fell right to the ground! *helps her get up* Are you ok?

**Konata:** *with a thoughtful look on her face* Hmm…

**Tsukasa:** *blushes* H-huh? I fell asleep? Ohhh… I'm sorry! I d-didn't realize!

**Kagami:** But she didn't—

Suddenly the changing room's door opens. Yutaka turns around immediately.

**Yutaka:** So? How is she?

**Patty:** Was that thing that I just heard an attempt to sing in English?

**Kagami:** *blushes and gets up* W-what! I did the dare, didn't I? So shut up!

**Patty:** Oh, so it was you.

**Konata:** And she gives herself away…

**Patty:** ANYWAY! Ladies and gentlemen, Host and anxious member of the cast, I present to you… Girly Minami-chan!

Minami comes out from behind Patty. She's wearing a beautiful green dress with flowers on the side. She seems to be shining, but maybe it's just her completely red face.

**Yutaka:** *eyes wide open* Wow! You look beautiful Minami-chan!

**Minami:** *Blushes even more* Th… Thank you…

**Miyuki:** I agree with Kobayakawa-san. This dress fits you incredibly well!

**Patty:** Told ya. *looks over at Hiyori* So?

**Hiyori:** Hmm… It's good, but… For some reason I can't picture her that way…

**Konata:** Maybe it's because you already have a formed picture of her on your head. And this formed picture has nothing to do with being girly, am I right?

**Hiyori:** *freezes* W-well… M-maybe, hehe… *whispers to Konata* Ok, _you _know it because you read it, but the rest of them doesn't know, so cut it off, will you?

**Konata:** *whispers back* You're wrong. Yu-chan read it too.

**Hiyori:** But I doubt she even realized it… *looks over at Yutaka, who seems to be mesmerizes by Minami* See what I mean… *sweatdrops*

**Minoru:** Incredible work, Patricia-san! Now, the last dare! The cast must perform the opening dance, but with another song!

**Kagami:** Am I the only one who feels like the whole Tsukasa thing was completely forgotten…?

**Konata:** Hold on, Sebastian, I still need to cosplay, remember?

**Minoru:** Sebas— Oh, of course! Please, take your time over there.

**Konata:** Be right back.

Konata goes over the changing room. After a minute, she comes back.

**Yutaka:** Wow, this looked good on you Onee-san!

**Hiyori:** I'm surprised.

**Konata:** Yeah… I'm kind of surprised myself. Ok, we can go on now.

**Minoru:** Alright then, the dancing but with a different song.

**Misao:** Ohh… It was already hard to do it with the right song, I'll be completely lost if they change it!

**Ayano:** I understand… I agree with Misao-chan, I don't think I can pull this off…

**Patty:** The cheerleading dance? Oh, it's fine! C'mon guys, we've done it before, we can do it again!

**Kagami:** You mean _you _can do it again, right? *looks at Tsukasa*

**Tsukasa:** Oh, don't worry about me Onee-chan! I'm sure I can do it if I try!

**Kagami:** Yeah… That's not what I'm really worried about…

**Minoru:** Since the cheerleading outfits are unavailable, I'm afraid you'll have to dance with the clothes you have on right now.

**Minami:** *sweatdrops* But…

**Minoru:** And, play the song!

**Patty:** Get in formation everyone!

The cast gets in position and the song starts. Some of them begin dancing earlier, others later. In some parts, they bump into one another and three of them fall. The song ends and five people are on the ground while others are on completely wrong positions.

~~Silence~~

**Patty:** …See? I told you we could do it.

**Kagami:** PUT A SOCK ON IT.

**Minoru:** *trying his hardest not to laugh* This was… Interesting, congratulations! Now, let's move to another…

The studio's door opens with a huge _BANG!_ Everyone turns their heads to the door and spot an exasperate Akira Kogami, holding three bags in one hand and a pair of sunglasses in the other. Her clothes are really different too, seeming more expensive than usual.

**Akira:** I, uh… *walks in slowly* I'll be right back. *runs to the changing room*

**Minoru:** Wait a minute, wasn't she…

**Konata:** Well, that was random.

**Nanako:** An appointment, huh? It seems to me like she was out there shopping.

**Minoru:** *clearly furious* It really looks that way, doesn't it? Hehe… Heh.

**Patty:** Well, can't blame her.

**Minoru:** Since Akira-sama is back, let's wait for her for a minute, shall we?

A couple of minutes pass and Akira comes back on her usual clothes. She sits down cheerfully on the hosts' table.

**Akira:** A'hem… LUUUUUUUCKY CHANN—

**Minoru:** I ALREADY SAID THAT, DAMMIT. WE'RE HALF-WAY THROUGH THE SHOW, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?

**Akira:** STOP YELLING AT ME YOU IDIOT.

**Minoru:** YOU LIED TO ME, DIDN'T YOU? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO CHECK ON YOUR SORE THROAT BUT ALL YOU DID WAS HANGING OUT WITH THOSE CREEPY FRIENDS OF YOURS—

**Akira:** I'M HERE, AREN'T I? SO SHUT YOUR HOLE AND KEEP ON WITH THE SHOW.

**Minoru:** *breathing heavily* F… Fine! But since you are here, you do it. *hands her the ToD bag*

**Akira:** I will. *cheerfully* Well! Let's see what other exciting dares we've got here!

**All:** *sweatdrops*

**Yui:** *whispers to Nanako* You know, I'm a cop, but if she was murderer, I guess I'd quit if my boss ever asked me to go after her…

**Nanako:** *whispers back* No kidding. Even _I'm _kinda creeped out, and I used to listen to V*n H*len when I was a kid.

**Yui:** You did what…?

**Akira:** IT'S ON NOW! This letter comes from _'Mangagirl-B':_

_Great show! I'm kinda shocked for what Tsukasa has just became O.o' Hope you guys will be all right XD anyway me gonna try and make up dare and stuff so yah_

Konata and Minoru I've always wandered how you could be together so my dare to you guys is to date each other for an ENTIRE week and you gotta kiss too (I'm evil I know XD)

Kagami I dare you to be like Tsukasa...well what she used to be heh heh *Sweat drop*

and for Akira (DAMN HER I COULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER IN A MINUTE IF I WANTED TO!) I dare you to be nice to everyone

Well that's it, BYE-NEE!

~Manga_girl-B~

**Konata:** Me dating Shiraishi? Wow, this pairing never occurred to me.

**Kagami:** No wonder… And I'll have to act like Tsukasa? So… I'll need to be all clumsy, huh? *smirks at Tsukasa*

**Tsukasa:** H-huh? But I'm not that clumsy, Onee-chan! I manage not to break Akira-sama's vase, remember?

**Konata:** She's got a point there.

**Akira:** *whispers to the air* Good luck with the geek…

**Minoru:** I heard that.

**Akira:** Great. Then your hearing is not as horrible as your attitude.

**Minoru:** *smirks* Speak for yourself. _You'll _need to be nice for everyone.

**Akira:** *smiles* Oh, Shiraishi. I'm a professional actress, remember? This is not a challenge.

**Minoru:** Not a challenge _yet_.

**Akira:** It will never be. So, if I remember correctly, you and Konata need to date for an entire week! Congratulations!

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* S-sure…

**Kagami:** *mumbles* I doubt she will make it sound like something normal…

**Konata:** *frowns* And weren't you supposed to be acting like Tsukasa?

**Kagami:** Oh yeah… This will be hard…

**Minoru:** *sits side by side with Konata* So… I guess we'll have to stay like this for some episodes, huh?

**Konata:** Yep. And don't worry, I won't call you Sebastian while we're dating. It'd be weird.

**Minoru:** *thinking* _Huh… She might not be so bad after all._

**Kagami:** *shakes her leg rapidly* S-so, this means dare done, right?

**Akira:** Yep. Dare done. Next letter! *grabs a random paper at the ToD bag* It comes from the viewer _'MahNati':_

_*put a hand on her chin* Looks like Akira-sama doesn't want to pick my dares..._

Nati: And no wonder...

I won't give up! Nati, you're basically me! So help with this thing!

Nati: F/ck...

Patty, you still need to act like a real american! Do it! (Mah)

Hyiori, say, where can I find your doujins? (Nati)

Konata, play a Zelda Cd-i game. Let's see if you're able not to puke (Mah)

Myuki, do you have a crush on someone? (Mah)

Minoru, choose someone to make out with. (Nati)

Nati: One last thing: Where's Minami? Damn, now I need to find Waldo and her...

*facepalm*

**Patty:** Haha, it was time somebody asked me something like this.

**Hiyori:** It's time I _see _you acting like this. You're always rubbing on us that you are American, but I've never seen you act like one!

**Patty:** *squeezes eyes* You're telling me I can't do it?

**Hiyori:** That's not what I said.

**Patty:** Well, I didn't act like one because I didn't want to. But if you really insist… *sighs* Guess I have no choice.

**Yutaka:** Oh, this will be fun to see!

**Minami:** *nods* Hm.

**Akira:** MahNati-sama! It's a pleasure to have you here once again!

**Minoru:** Hey, don't give people priorities!

**Akira:** Oh, you're right Shiraishi… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. After all, I love all my fans as much as I love the entire world!

**Nanako and Yui:** *thinking* _This can't be a compliment…_

**Akira:** So, Hiyori-san! Where can we find these doujins of yours?

**Hiyori:** *sweatdrops* M-my doujins, huh… Hehe, well… I do most of them to myself, so they are h-hard to find in the market…

**Konata:** *looks at the camera* You can find them at Comiket. She has a really nice booth there.

**Hiyori:** S-sempai! *grabs Konata* What are you trying to do to me here, huh?

**Konata:** What? You have to answer!

**Patty:** Doujin? That sounds pretty lame. It's like comics and stuff?

**Hiyori:** What do you mean it sounds… Ohh… Right. The return of the American girl.

**Patty:** *stares at Hiyori* What the hell are you talking about?

**Hiyori:** *sweatdrops* Whatever you say…

**Minoru:** Something tells me that this will be completely based in a stereotype…

**Patty:** I'm, like, so hungry. Do you guys have something diet in this junk?

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* See what I mean…

**Konata:** *rests her head on Minoru's shoulder* The truth is, Patty kind of forgot how to act like she used to.

**Minoru:** *blushes* Y-yeah, I suppose. Oh, that's right, your dare was to play a…

**Konata:** *jumps off the sofa* A Z*lda Cd-i game. Got it. *stares at the camera* Smart move, MahNati-sama… Smart move.

**Akira:** You can go over there, Konata-san, the computer is all set!

**Konata:** Farewell. I shall return alive.

**Hiyori:** *thumbs up* Do your best, sempai!

**Patty:** You're kidding. She'll play _games _on a _computer_? What a nerd. And, BTW, who even talks like this? 'I shall return alive'? Please.

**Kagami:** *mumbles* Now she's forcing it…

**Akira:** Aaand, Miyuki-san! Tell us, do you have a crush in someone?

**Miyuki:** A crush, huh? Let me think…

**Nanako:** If you need to think, then you don't.

They all turn to Nanako.

**Tsukasa:** Sensei?

**Nanako:** What I mean is that if you have to think about it, then you don't have a crush on anybody. If you did, then the guy's name would immediately pop up on your mind.

**Yui:** *smirks* And how come _you _know that so well, huh?

**Nanako:** What! I used to have a crush on some guys when I was in college. After all I'm a girl too. But now I'm over it. I mean, who needs romance, it just gets in your way!

**Yui:** Right, right…

**Nanako:** You be quiet, now that I know who you really are, I have nothing to discuss with you about romance.

**Yui:** But…

**Akira:** And now last dare! Minoru! You need to choose someone to make out with!

**Minoru:** S-someone, huh… *looks over at Miyuki, thinking* _Of course the obvious pick would be Takara, but… I'm dating Izumi now! I can't just cheat on her like this! Ahhh, why did they have to do that dare before this one? C'mon Shiraishi, are you going to grab the chance or be an honest man? _

**Patty:** Just pick someone already!

**Minoru:** I will! W-well… Since I'm dating Konata-san… I will… I will pick her.

**Akira:** *mumbles* Aren't you a cutie…

Konata opens the gaming room's door. She seems a little pale.

**Kagami:** Are you ok, Konat… I mean… Kona-chan…?

**Tsukasa:** Aww you called her like I do!

**Kagami:** *blushes furiously* Shut up! It was my dare; I have to act like you do!

**Konata:** *smiles weakly* Not doing a good job, Kagamin.

**Minoru:** Konata-san?

**Akira:** *with the spotlight on her all of a sudden* Oh no! Is it possible that this princess needs a true love's kiss? What will happen to her if her prince never arrives? Will Konata-hime survive her terrible fate? Only time can tell…!

**Minoru:** OH, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, STOP IT RIGHT NOW.

**Akira:** What is that? There is a prince on the crowd? That's it! Shiraishi-sama, the prince of a faraway land, has come to the princess's rescue! Go ahead, kiss her!

**Yutaka:** This looks like a fairy tail!

**Patty:** Go ahead dumbass! Kiss the girl!

**Hiyori:** Kiss her!

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* The things I put up with…

**Tsukasa:** Kiss the girl, Minoru-kun!

**Akira:** Yes, you want her! Look at her, you know you do!

**Patty:** Whoa. Dejá-vù.

Minoru walks towards Konata. He holds her.

**Minoru:** S-sorry for that, Izumi.

**Konata:** Nah, it's part of the dare. Just do it and it's fine.

**Kagami:** …

A familiar music starts playing at the background.

**Minoru:** GODDAMMIT, TURN THIS OFF.

**Akira:** Oops.

**Patty:** OMG! I simply _love _this song! I like Ashl*y Tisd*le's version better, though.

**Minoru:** Here goes nothing… *kisses Konata*

Applauses can be heard on the background.

**Minoru:** *turns to Akira* I'm warning you…

**Akira:** I'm just being nice to you.

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Akira:** Oh no! Are we out of time already? Well, thank you so much for watching! And don't forget to keep sending your Truths and Dares! BYE-NEEEEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Akira:** _Awesome. Now, excuse me, I need to go._

**Minoru:** _And where are you going?_

**Akira:** _Try on my new clothes, you perv._

**Minoru:** _SO YOU_ WERE_ OUT THERE SHOPPING._

**Hiyori:** _Wait a second… Minami, where were you after the last show, anyway?_

**Minami:** _Oh… I had to go all the way to the convenience store to get water._

**Yutaka:** _You did it for me?_

**Minami:** _Hm._

**Kagami:** _What a familiar scene…_

* * *

**We're back! Thanks, thanks for all your reviews! So, important announcement!**

**The manager will be traveling for a month, so the Extra Episodes will be in a little hiatus. But as soon as she gets back, the fic will continue! So don't stop sending in your letters! And... tell me if you think some character is OOC, or could be better. I want to know about the fic too! Also, special thanks to 'lulwat' for giving me the idea to Tsukasa's sudden change of behavior. **

**And about Patty, since the manager is not American herself, she didn't want to offend anyone, so the "acting like a true American" was all stereotyped. Don't take it seriously.**

**Well, keep on ToD'ing!**

**- TSL**


	8. Round 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**Why is the sake gone?**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira****:** LUUUUUUUCKY CHANNEL! OHA-LUCKYYY! Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes is back and we are all excited to be here with you guys again! I'm your navigator… Akira… KOGAMI!

**Minoru:** Being back is good! Hello everyone, I'm Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!

**Akira:** So, I bet that you guys are hungry for more, aren't you? And we'll give you more, since you never seem to get tired of this! But to give you more we need the magnificent, fantastic, formidable, incredible, amazing, magnificent…

**Minoru:** You've already said tha—

**Akira:** LUCKY STAR CAST!

The door at the back of the studio opens up and the entire cast comes in. Everyone kinds of walks automatically to their seats and don't complain. Well, it _is _the sixth round they've been at it.

**Akira:** Weeeelcome! Are you guys prepared to one more round of this incredible show? You better be, because at the end of this episode, we'll have a special surprise! I'm sure you fans out there are going to loooove it!

**Minoru:** It's true, Akira-sama. I have completely forgotten about the big surprise!

**Akira:** Oh, Shiraishi, you should pay more attention, don't you think?

**Minoru:** Yes, you're ri—

**Akira:** BUT! We won't tell you the surprise just yet! *mumbles* since we need some kind of glue to make you stick with us…

**Minoru:** Since they all seem ready to start, I'll grab the first dare of the day.

**Akira:** I can't wait!

**Minoru:** *shuffles around the papers in the ToD bag and grabs one* Ok, the first dare of this episode comes from the viewer _'__tatewaki2000__':_

_Am I talking to THE great Akira!_  
_  
I-I hope I get picked!_

Numba 1! Um, eh, uh...

Please have the Lucky Star cast members give Akira

all the money currently in their pockets.

And, uh Dare 2!

I-I-I...

...want Minoru to bash Akira on the head. With a very

large, heavy, wooden hammer. Please! Don't hesitate to

hit her really, really, really, really hard. Akira-sama

is a strong, brave person! :)

Lastly, Number 3!

Konata, can you please switch clothes with Akira-sama

and cosplay as her for the rest of the show!

I want to witness your amazing talent! :3

I hope I get picked!

signed by,

child in hospital

**Akira:** … Am I supposed to be happy or angry right now…?

**Minoru:** Congratulations on getting picked, tatewaki2000-san!

**Nanako:** _All _my money? Yeah, ya wish.

**Kagami:** What was that dare for…? *sweatdrops*

**Yui:** *picks her wallet* Well, I don't have much here, so…

**Akira:** *looks to the camera* Next time you're walking on the street, watch out for wooden hammers, Ra*ma boy.

Patty and Hiyori seem a little alarmed. Both of them shift uncomfortably on the couch. Yutaka notices it.

**Yutaka:** Patty-san, Tamura-san, are you alright?

**Patty:** Y-yeah… For now anyway…

**Hiyori:** *nods, shivering* Hm…

**Minami:** Is something wrong?

Patty and Hiyori exchange worried looks.

**Hiyori:** Did you guys… pick up the last dare?

**Kagami:** *joins the conversation* The one about Konata cosplaying as Akira-san?

**Patty:** That's the one.

Minami, Yutaka and Kagami seem confused.

**Kagami:** I don't get it… What the big deal?

**Akira:** *sighs and turns around, frowning* Ok, since I'm about to become unconscious, give me the damn money.

Everybody who possesses money hands their respective coins and bills to her. In the meanwhile, Minoru is choosing the biggest hammer in the deposit at the very back of the studio.

**Akira: **YOU'RE KIDDING, THAT'S ALL YOU FILTHY PLEBE HAVE? AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME DECENT AMOUNT, DAMN IT, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT I NEED TO GO THROUGH? STINGY MOTHERFU—

**Stephen:** *from behind the camera* A-Akira-sama! The rating of the show! It must be respected!

**Yui:** *sweatdrops* And it's not that we don't have it; it's just that we didn't bring money for the show…

**Nanako:** And who are ya calling filthy plebe anyway? Is that really how you're supposed to treat the people who keep your show alive?

**Tsukasa:** Kuroi-sensei has a point there…

**Konata: ***gets up and stretches her muscles* Ahh… Okay! Cosplay time.

**Hiyori:** S-sempai, are you sure you…

**Konata:** Hiyorin, please. The dare was clear. I must perform like a true Akira Kogami, and that's what I intend to do. You will not be disappointed! After all, having a light side and a dark side is what makes life interesting, don't you think?

**Patty:** Stealing quotes is not making me feel better this time, Konata-sempai…

**Kagami:** Would you guys relax? What's up with you two?

Minoru comes back with a huge wooden hammer, almost too heavy for him to carry.

**Minoru:** Well, here it goes. I hope you don't take it personally, Akira-sama.

**Akira:** GO SUCK SOME—

_THUMP!_

The huge and extremely heavy hammer hits Akira's head and she immediately falls on the ground. Her body remains paralyzed. The entire set is silenced for a couple of minutes until Minoru makes a move.

**Minoru:** Well, dare done!

**All:** *sweatdrop*

**Konata:** I'll be back in a sec.

**Nanako:** *still staring a Akira's unconscious body* I suppose we _should _consider the fact the she might be dead. You know, just for the case we might be used as witnesses and stuff. *turns to Yui* What do you say, _Mrs. _Cop?

**Yui:** I already revealed to you what my actions would be towards that human being. *stops* Did you gave emphasis on the word Mrs.?

**Nanako:** And she stole our money. She _is_ some sort of criminal.

**Yui:** You're avoiding the question.

The Dressing Room's door opens and an almost unrecognizable Konata Izumi walks out. She is wearing Akira's long-sleeved white shirt and even a pink wig. Patty and Hiyori get tense.

**Tsukasa:** Wow Kona-chan! You are so different, is scary!

**Kagami:** *looks at Tsukasa and thinks* _So different is scary, huh…_

**Konata:** Thanks, Tsukasa. It wasn't hard to find this cosplay. Akira-sama has twenty of these clothes in there.

**Minoru:** I know, creepy right…

**Patty:** That wasn't… A good idea…

**Kagami:** Would you tell me why you're so worried, already? I'm getting anxious here!

**Hiyori:** Have you _ever _seen Konata-sempai cosplaying, Kagami-sempai?

**Kagami:** *puts a thoughtful finger on her chin* Well, yeah… When we went to the cosplay café she used to work in. She acted really weird the—

Suddenly the realization of such anxiety hits Kagami. She turns pale.

**Kagami:** W-wait… You don't mean… Acting…?

**Hiyori:** We can only pray, now…

Konata walks to the hosts' table, avoiding Akira, who was still lying down in the same position. Nobody seemed to care much about her.

**Minoru:** So, you'll be the new Akira-sama, huh? Well, let's work together then!

**Yutaka:** Oh, that reminds me! Shiraishi-kun, are you and Konata-Onee-san still dating?

**Minoru:** N-no, not anymore, Yutaka-chan. But we _did _date for a week.

**Miyuki:** And how did it go, if I may ask you?

**Minoru:** *blushes* W-well, it was… An interesting experience, Miyuki-san, thank you for asking…! *thinking* _Don't ask such a thing with such a smiling and cute face, Miyuki-san, I beg you!_

**Kagami:** *smirks and looks over at Konata* Konata dating before us feels _really_ weird.

**Konata:** *sits beside Minoru* A'hem… Well! Let's continue the show then, Shiraishi?

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* Ignoring me, huh…?

**Hiyori:** She's not ignoring you, sempai.

**Kagami:** Huh?

**Patty:** Konata-sempai just… Left the building.

**Kagami:** C'mon… How serious can she be with that role-playing thing…?

**Minoru:** Yes, Kon— I mean, Akira-sama. The next letter! *grabs a random paper* Is from the viewer _'__Sturmgeschuts__':_

_Oh my..._

_Anywho, I've got a whole new set of Q's and D's!:_

_Yui! Lend your sidearm with the safety OFF to Kuroi._

_Kuroi! I've sent in 40 bottles of scotch, drink as much as you want after receiving the pistol from Yui._

_Misao! I've sent a steel girder via airmail, chew through it. (One a side note, I'll pay for the studio roof when it arrives, 'cause we couldn't find a strong enough parachute.)_

_Sebastian! (Minoru Shiraishi) You must remain silent!_

_And now for the Truth section:_

_Yutaka! What is your deepest, darkest secret?_

_Kagami! What is your greatest fear?_

_Ayano! Is not what? You cut Misao off before she could say it. (On a side note, if you refuse, it'll be a dare to say it.) I've sent in a lie detector via airmail(With a parachute) so that you can't lie._

_Miyuki! Actually I got nothin' after Chain linked pains and that last episode, I've decided to let you off the hook for now._

_That's all! (For now)_

_-Sturm_

**Konata:** Wow, so many questions!

**Minoru:** That's right. Let's begin with the first one, shall we?

**Yui:** Wait, you want me to give my gun to a civilian?

**Misao:** With the safety off.

**Yui:** That's way too dangerous!

**Konata:** Well, duh.

Minami gets up and sits in between Yutaka and Nanako, pushing Yutaka a little away from the teacher.

**Nanako:** And I get to drink? Alright! Now this is getting good!

**Kagami:** W-wait, you're supposed to be a teacher! Where's your sense of responsibility?

**Nanako: **Left home.

**All:** *thinking* _And she's so blunt about it…_

**Yui:** Oh, my…

**Konata:** Let's go, you're delaying things here. The quicker we'll go the quicker I get to receive my payment.

**Minoru:** *thinking* _Izumi sure is good. And I here thinking I've finally got rid of Akira-sama…_

**Yui:** O-ok… *grabs her gun and turns the safety off* H-here… It's useless to say that, but… Try not to do anything stupid.

**Nanako:** *holds gun* Yeah, relax… I may not look like it, but I'm still an adult. I would never get a kid get hurt!

**Konata:** *mumbles* That's what I've always said, and look how it turned out… *yells* OKAY! Look what we've got, a box with 40 bottles of scotch here! And I believe Kuroi-sensei will have to drink it all!

**Nanako:** Hand it over, I'm thirsty.

All of the cast gets up and sit far away from Nanako. The camera has to zoom out so it can get the picture of everyone. Nanako is sitting alone in the middle of the couch, while Konata and Minoru watch her drink one bottle after another.

10 minutes later.

**Misao:** This ain't looking good.

**Nanako:** *with a reddish face* WHOOT! This scotch sure is good! Call the guy who invented this, I'mma praise him like there's no tomorrow! *looks over to the cast* And what are ya doin' there, all far away from me? Come here ya little brats, I feel alooooone!

**Konata:** So what the next dare?

**Minoru:** Wait, I'm watching.

**Konata:** *punches him*

**Minoru:** Ouch! Fine, I get it! Let's see…

**Nanako:** Huh? Is that a guuuuun on mah hand? Oh, boy, I've never held a gun before, but I_ do_ know that you can go _pew pew _when you get _click click _on this thing here…

**Yui:** GET DOWN!

_BANG._

Everyone gets down on the floor and Nanako falls behind with the gun impact. There is a whole on the wall.

**Konata:** HEY. WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, HUH?

**Kagami:** *holding Tsukasa on the ground* Is that all you _think _about?

**Patty:** I told you she was a perfect cosplayer.

**Nanako:** Ohhh, I see. It was loaded. WHO THE HELL GAVE ME THAT, HUH? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DRUNK OUTTA MAH HEAD AND A GUN IS THE LAST THING I NEED! *throws the gun on the floor* It must've been the cop lady, right? Yeah, you over there, the one who's married! You're married, and you lied to me! You nevar told me you were married, and I here thinkin' we could've been partners at the unromance on Earth, but noooooooooo…

**Yui:** Unromance…?

Suddenly there is a very loud noise and a part of the roof comes down. Everyone gets down again, covering their heads. There is dust everywhere, and the screen gets white for a while. After the dust settles down, we can see a big steel girder on the floor. Nobody moves for a couple of minutes. Konata is the first one to recover.

**Konata:** STOP BREAKING STUFF DAMMIT.

**Minoru:** *still a little shaky* T-the viewer said he would pay for t-that, Akira-sama.

**Konata:** Oh. *smiles cutely* Then it's fine!

**Ayano:** I'm beginning to wonder if I'll be able to survive this episode…

**Misao:** It really looks like an action movie, huh!

**Minami:** *covering Yutaka with her entire body* P-pretty dangerous…

**Konata:** So! Misao! Go chew through that.

**Misao:** *stares at the girder* _Chew_ through this?

**Konata:** Yes.

**Kagami:** *still holding Tsukasa down* Okay, this is beginning to get ridiculous.

**Tsukasa:** *crying* Onee-chaan…

**Kagami: **Relax, okay? I don't remember any other dangerous dares on that letter…

**Nanako:** Could it be…? COULD IT BE I WAS THE ONE TO BRING THAT STEEL THING DOWN? I HAVE SUPAH POWAAAARS!

**Yui:** *twitches* Would someone give her some coffee before I accidentally hit a drunk woman?

**Stephen:** I got that. *grabs Nanako* Sorry, ma'am. There is a nice warm coffee waiting for you over there.

**Nanako:** Nyaaaaa! I don't want to! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I HAVE SUPAH POWAAARS!

Nanako is dragged away from the studio while the others watch, neutrally.

**Misao:** Ok, then.

**Ayano:** Misa-chan, are you— Misa-chan?

Misao can be seen biting the steel girder.

**Misao:** This… Is touwgher than a've thowght…

**All:** *sweatdrop*

**Konata:** Okay… While she tries to do the impossible, let's move on. *read the letter* Ohh… And another impossibility of nature. SHIRAISHI! REMAIN SILENT!

**Minoru:** I-I see… Wait, impossibility…?

**Konata:** *hits him* SHUT YOUR WHOLE.

**Minoru:** WHAT WAS—

**Konata:** YOU'LL RECEIVE A PENALTY!

**Patty and Hiyori:** *thinking* _She still has a little of Konata-sempai, alright…_

**Minoru:** …

**Konata:** Great! You are my favorite viewer now, Sturmgeschuts-sama. Moving oooon…Yu-chan. I-I mean, Yutaka-chan. What is your deepest secret?

**Yutaka:** My deepest secret…?

**Hiyori:** Well you've gotta have one.

**Patty:** We all do.

**Kagami:** We all do, huh…

**Yutaka:** But, I… Well, I suppose… Oh! *blushes* W-well, when I w-was home one day, and Konata-Onee-san was out, I…

**Konata:** *suddenly interested*

**Yutaka:** I-I was very curious about o-one of the games she plays, so I…

**Patty:** Don't tell me…?

**Yutaka:** *blushing furiously* I-I kind of stole h-her game to p-play for a while! I'm so sorry, Onee-san!

**Konata:** YOU STOLE MY GAME?

**Kagami:** Not yours. Konata's.

**Konata:** Kagamin, cosplaying has its limits.

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* I swear, I'll _never _understand your type…

**Misao:** Wow, a've nevar thowght ya would do somathing wike that.

Everybody looks over to Misao. Strangely, and surprisingly, the steel girder seemed to get a little shorter.

**Ayano:** Misa-chan! What did I tell you about swallowing weird things?

**Misao:** *still chewing* I ain't swallawing, I spit it aftawards.

**Kagami:** *a dark aura falls over her head* That right there just confirmed that I'm the only one in this entire show that has some kind of common sense…

**Konata:** Kagami-san, since you brought it up, what is your greatest fear?

**Kagami:** I brought _what _up?

**Konata:** Don't dodge the inevitable.

**Kagami:** I am not… Oh, for crying out loud.

**Tsukasa:** Onee-chan, are you afraid of something?

**Kagami:** W-well, yeah… We're all afraid of something, right?

**Tsukasa:** Wow… I mean, I've never pictured you as someone that would be afraid of anything, Onee-chan!

**Kagami:** *blushes* I'm still human, you know!

**Konata:** *thinking* _No being able to tease Kagami right now is killing me. Killing me, I say!_

**Misao:** Then what is it that you're most afraid of, Hiiragi?

**Ayano:** I'd like to know as well.

**Miyuki:** Me too! Kagami-san always seems like a strong person, I'm curious about it now.

**Kagami:** *crosses her arms, still blushing* Geez, you guys, stop making such a big deal out of it…

**Konata:** Then just tell them already.

**Kagami:** Alright, alright, I get it already! W-well, I guess… You know how Matsuri and I fight, right…? Well… I was just thinking how bad it would be if we ever fought for real, you know… Because I don't want her to hate me and stuff. There, happy?

**Tsukasa:** Aww! Onee-chan, you're afraid Matsuri-Onee-chan would stop talking to you?

**Kagami:** *blushes more* N-no! N-not only her… I mean, mom and Inori and you too, like… Having a family that hates you is everybody's greatest fear, isn't it…? It's not like I'm the only one!

**Hiyori:** This was so…

**Patty:** Sempai, you're so…

**Konata: **AH! I CAN'T HOLD IT! KAGAMIN, YOU'RE SO CUTE!

**Kagami:** *Limit of blush-ness reached* SHUT UP! I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT, THAT'S WHY I KEPT QUIET IN FIRST PLACE, YOU BRAT!

Silence.

**Patty and Hiyori:** …Moe, moe, kyun ~

**Kagami:** SHUT IT.

**Minoru:** I gotta say… This _was _pretty cute. But we've got to move on! Ayano-san, it's your turn.

**Yui:** Weren't you supposed to remain silent?

**Minoru: **He never specified for how long.

**Konata: **Whatever, it's boring without him.

**Tsukasa: ***thinking* _Could it be... Kona-chan actually likes Shiraishi-kun a bit...?_

**Konata: **Ok, Ayano?

**Ayano:** I'm sorry… I didn't understand the quest—

**Konata:** *grabs a script* A'hem… Round 2, around line 68 from bottom to top:

_Nanako:__ I guess we've already seen what this girl does when she's angry._

_Misao:__ Ha! That was nothing! You gotta se the crazy things she throws at me whenever I say something stupid, like admit to everyone that she is not—_

_Ayano:__ MISAO-chan._

_Misao:__ Oh. Right, it's a secret. Zip it._

_Ayano:__ Very good._

Silence again. It was beginning to become a habit. The narrator liked the peace and quietness of the studio, but disliked the tense atmosphere it formed whenever they were quiet for too long. Like now.

**Misao:** Oh, I remember that!

**All:** *sweatdrop*

**Ayano: **I refuse, so you've got to dare me.

**Kagami:** *shivers* Was it just me that felt a cold aura just now…?

**Minoru:** But he even kindly sent us a lie detector. That's a shame.

**Konata:** Yeah, talk about a girl with guts… Anyway, we're done. So! Last dare of the day is from the lucky… *shuffles papers around* _'supermaho':_

_I dare:_

_Konata to sing American Idiot by Green Day except instead of saying american idiot she has to say moron girl Kagamin_

**Patty:** … The worst thing is, it fits.

**Kagami:** Too bad Konata left the building, huh? *smirks*

**Konata:** *takes her pink wig off* What are you talking about, I'm right here Kagamin.

**Kagami:** *clenches her fists* Yeah, _now _you're here. What a bad act you're pulling.

**Konata:** Tsc, tsc, tsc *shakes her finger* A good cosplayer knows how to act both ways.

**Minoru:** *hands her the microphone* Here Konata-san.

**Konata:** Hit it!

The instrumental of Am*Rican Idi*t starts playing.

**Konata:** DON WANNA BE A MARAN GAL KAGAMIN! *in the worst japanese accent you can imagine, please*

With each verse Kagami and Patty flinch. Kagami because of the obvious, and Patty because of the English. The song ends and a round of applauses can be heard in the distance.

**Konata:** Wheew… That was invigorating.

**Kagami:** You're really going off your limits today…

**Konata:** *puts wig back again* Chill out, you're too tense, Kagamin.

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Konata:** Oh! We're out of time! Thank you for watching this great episode! And don't forget: send in your questions and dares to our great cast!

**Minoru:** And stick with us for the next episodes too!

**Konata and Minoru:** BYE-NEEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Konata:**_ *sighs* That was really fun._

**Minoru:**_ I'm glad you think so, Konata-san._

**Konata:**_ Sorry if I was a little harsh on you, but you know. Gotta keep in character._

**Minoru:**_ Oh, that was fine. It was nothing compared to the latest episodes._

**Konata:**_ … _

**Minoru:**_ Konata-san…?_

**Konata:**_ Somehow it feels like I failed._

**Misao:**_ Hey guys, look what I found! Right under this metal thing there is a person!_

**Minoru:**_ Oh. Leave it, you don't know where it's been._

* * *

**Hey there! As I promised, I'm back! And so is the manager! And we finished another episode! Yaaay!**

**So, since Akira-sama was unconscious the entire episode, the surprise mentioned on the beginning of the show had to be posponed to the next episode. Not my fault you left the poor thing dropped dead there. Well.**

**Keep on T or D'ing! Also, reviews are appreciated! The more Dares and Truths, the more entertainment for you! **

**- TSL**

**PS: Nanako Kuroi was submitted to rehab. Don't worry, she's not going to be 90 days in jail. Yui promised me that.**


	9. Round 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**I suffer from short-term moe loss.**_

…_**wait, what?**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

Nobody can be seen in the studio. For minutes, the only thing the camera focuses on is on the yellow star on the background. Suddenly, Minoru walks into the picture. He's wearing a blue blazer, a big hat with a blue stripe and white stars on it and a small red necktie.

**Minoru:** *Serious* A'hem. *Points to the camera* I WANT _YOU _FOR HOST OF THE LUCKY CHANNEL, EXTRA EPISODES.

Suddenly, a flying Akira kicks him on the face.

**Akira:** I TOLD YOU I'M ALIVE, DAMMIT.

**Minoru:** *bleeding from his mouth* Oh… Akira-sama… I-I just don't want you to force yourself!

**Akira:** Yeah, like hell you do. *turns to the camera, as if realizing for the first time it was there* Oh. LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKY CHANNEL!

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background. Again.*

**Akira:** Hey everybody! Can you believe we're already on the 7th Round of the Extra Episodes? I sure can't! And I'm so sorry I was absent last episode! I'm sure all of my fans out there missed me, but worry not! Me, the great Akira Kogami, am back!

**Minoru: ***suddenly with his normal clothes again* Me_ am _back…? I think you made a grammatical mistake there, Akir—

**Akira:** *knocks him down again* And of course, I'm sure you missed our beloved Lucky Star Cast as well! Well, here they are! Introducing… THE LUCKY CAST!

A huge door opens at the back of the studio. The entire cast walks in and waves to the camera. They all sit at their usual spots on the sofa.

**Akira:** Hello everyone! How did the trip go?

**Kagami:** Trip…?

**Minoru:** *gets up again* I-it was just a joke! Well, Akira-sama, would you make the pleasure to take the first dare from the bag?

**Akira:** The letters! Thank you, thank you for all of them! Especially the ones who talked about _me_! I was so happy to know that so many of you fans around the world admire me so much…

**Minoru:** But there weren't any—

**Akira:** *knocks him down for the third time* Shut up. *grabs a random letter from the ToD bag* Oh, dear! Look here, the first dare of the day! Let's see who the lucky bastard is! His name is _'Ore-sama-senpai-ygisha':_

_Mwuuhaha love this show! Need MOAR!_

_So, without further ado - DARE:_

_Konata, Misao, I hope you two have some swimwear ready because you are going to mud-wrestle! This should be a nice test of skill, as you are both so athletic._

_Don't relax yet Kagami, you are going to ref this little match. And you should really pay attention to the action because the winner of this match gets to kiss Kagami! The details of the kiss are left up to the winner._

_Now I know it's not really related to being a referee, but Kagami will also wear a Hatsune Miku cosplay outfit! Don't be shy Kagami, you are just toooo cute!_

_Next, (oh yes there's more) it's pretty much understood that no one could possibly drink 10 gallons of ANYTHING much less hot sauce. I'm going to guess that more than 90% of the hot sauce spilled all everyone's favorite psychotic navigator Akira. Ha Ha I guess that makes her a HOT little navigator now! (Sorry couldn't resist)_

_SO... heh heh heh... Minoru, my dear, dear, friend - you are going to clean the hot sauce off of Akira - with your tongue! Don't fret if she already cleaned up, just pour a little down her front and get busy!_

_Now for the TRUTH:_

_Everyone except Kagami and Konata, a brief statement voicing your HONEST opinion on the nature of those two's relationship!_

_HA! Ok that sounded a little bit more like a personal fantasy than a truth or dare request. WAIT! I'm not playing so I'm not gonna say! Damnit now I have the Lucky Channel theme music stuck in my head. And why is my nose bleeding?_

**Kagami:** SAY WHAT NOW?

Konata and Misao stare at each other, looking sideways.

**Minoru:** I'm gonna puke.

**Akira:** If you even get _near _me with that disgusting tongue of yours, I'll send you to another friggin' _dimension_.

**Stephen:** I got that! *runs over to Akira-sama with six more staff members and crashes her into the wall*

**Akira:** HEY, WHAT THE HELL?

**Stephen:** *keeps holding Akira on the wall while another four staff members start tying her with copper strings* S-sorry, Akira-sama! It'll only take a minute!

**Akira:** *starts kicking and punching* LET ME GO, YOU SON OF A—

**Stephen:** *puts a hand over her mouth* T-the rating! Must protect the rating of the show!

**Minoru:** *twitching* What are you…?

When the ten staff members are finished, they vanish in a cloud of dust. Akira can be seen on the wall, tied up with copper strings.

**All:** *sweatdrop*

**Yui:** And when I thought the show couldn't get any weirder… They come up with _this_.

**Akira:** *shaking herself violently* YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

**Stephen:** Oh, I almost forgot! *walks over to Akira and pours a little of hot sauce over her* There. Minoru-sama, you can go now!

**Minoru:** … I don't know if I get creeped out, or if I laugh my ass off.

**Konata:** Laughing is always a good choice, you know.

**Minoru:** Actually, I might cry right now.

**Kagami:** *gets up* I really don't need to see this, so if you'll excuse me, I'll change into that… Costume again. *leaves to the Changing Room*

**Misao:** Well… Guess I'll change too. Gotta put a bikini on if I'm wrestling with Chibi-chan on the mud!

**Konata:** *smirking* True, true. How about we change together with Kagami?

**Kagami:** Don't even THINK about it. *slams the door*

**Misao and Konata:** *smirk*

**Minoru:** *approaches Akira* I can't believe I'm doing this.

**Akira:** DON'T. TOUCH. ME.

**Patty:** Hey, pretty good English.

**Minoru:** *pokes his tongue out and looks up at her* Hey, better finish this quickly then to postpone till the last moment.

**Akira:** *smiles wickedly* I think you better put your tongue back in your mouth RIGHT NOW if you don't want to suffer MASSIVE INTERNAL DAMAGE.

**Minoru:** It's not like I haven't before, so… Here goes nothing.

Minoru licks a little bit of sauce on Akira's collar. The navigator's face flushes.

**Akira:** O-OI! STOP IT!

Minoru keeps going until he gets on Akira's right sleeve.

**Akira:** I'M NOT KIDDING, SHRAISHI.

**Minoru:** *gulps* My Haruhi, this thing is hot!

**Stephen:** *grabs him a cup of water* Here, Minoru-sama!

**Minoru:** Oh, thanks Stephen.

**Akira:** *twitching her eye* You… are _so _dead when I get out of here.

**Minoru:** *drinks the water and pokes his tongue out again* I know. That's why you'll remain tied up until the ending of the show.

**Akira:** SAY WHAT?

Minoru licks the left part of Akira's shirt. She shakes her entire body, still blushing furiously. Minoru's face is kind of green.

**Yui:** *covers Yutaka's eyes* You really don't need to see this, Yutaka.

**Minami:** *nods and covers her own eyes*

**Yutaka:** Hey! Ohh, stop treating me like a little kid, Onee-chan!

**Hiyori:** *blushing* T-this is a bit different from what I normally watch, b-but…

**Patty:** The rating _really _should go up a level.

Kagami suddenly walks off the Changing Room wearing her M*ku Hats*ne cosplay.

**Kagami:** _Now _you can go.

Konata and Misao get up and enter the room together. Kagami sweatdrops.

**Kagami:** *thinking* _How come they don't get embarrassed with these things as much as I do…?_

Minoru finishes cleaning the hot sauce from Akira.

**Minoru:** *drinks more water* Well, dare done.

**Akira:** …I'll chase you with a spoon forever, until you can no longer walk.

**Patty and Hiyori:** OH MY GOD! NOT A SPOON!

**Yutaka:** A spoon…?

Kagami: *puts a whistle around her neck* Ignore it… Some things are better left unknown…

**Minoru:** *sits back on his co-host's chair* Well now… Let us wait for Konata-san and Kusakabe-san, then.

From behind the Changing Room's door, Konata and Misao suddenly start yelling at each other.

**Misao:** Hey, Chibi, move over! I can't tie it like this!

**Konata:** You've got plenty space on that side!

**Misao:** You're practically falling on me! Stay away!

**Konata:** I'm falling on you because _you're too close!_

**All:** *sweatdrop*

**Kagami:** *sighs heavily* I don't deserve this…

A couple of minutes later, the two girls get out of the room wearing their respective bikinis.

**Tsukasa:** Oh, wow! These are so cute!

**Yutaka:** Onee-san, these look perfect on you!

**Konata:** Thanks, Yu-chan.

**Ayano:** Misa-chan, you've picked a good one!

**Misao:** Thanks Ayano! I've picked a yellow one to give me luck!

**Kagami:** *blushes* W-what do you mean 'give you luck'?

**Konata:** Don't worry Kagamin. Everybody knows that green is the lucky color. That's why I'm winning!

**Kagami:** That's not what I'm worried about! Are you honestly so into it?

**Konata:** I don't care about the prize *thinks* _yeah, right _*speaks* But a competition is a competition! And I hate to lose!

**Misao:** *laughs* Haha, oh, c'mon! You really think I can lose from Chibi here?

**Minoru:** *mumbles* Never underestimate the power of love…

**Akira:** LET ME OUT OF HERE, ALREADY!

**Minoru:** SHUT UP.

**Stephen:** *pours mud in the studio's floor* All set!

**Minoru:** Good. Kagami-san, when you're ready to start, just blow the whistle.

**Hiyori:** *with shiny eyes, slowly grabs her sketchbook*

**Kagami:** *blushing* Gosh… Ready…?

**Misao:** Yeah!

**Konata:** *nods fiercely*

**Kagami:** Of course you are… *blows whistle*

Konata and Misao dart forward, crashing into each other. Konata manages to be on top of Misao on the start, but the brunette quickly inverts their position. Misao puts her hands on Konata's neck, her knees touching the ground. Konata notices that and with her free hand pushes one of Misao's knees. She crashes down on top of the otaku, who quickly gets up and puts Misao into a very uncomfortable position. One of Misao's hands is now tied on her backs while the other hand is twisted under her body. Konata holds on to that position.

**Konata:** How is it under there?

**Misao:** N-not bad, Chibi, not bad! But c-can you take… THIS?

Misao suddenly manages to free the hand that was under the body and grabs Konata's hair from behind. The otaku yells and let go of the brunette's arm. Misao then takes this opportunity to grab Konata's body with her legs and drop both on the floor. Misao is once again in advantage.

**Konata:** *panting* Swift move, Kusakabe-san…

The cast looks at the scene with mouths hung open. Even Akira stopped moving. Hell, even the narrator can't concentrate on the cast anymore.

**Patty:** *looks at Hiyori* Nose.

**Hiyori:** Huh? Oh! *quickly grabs a tissue and cleans the red substance coming out from her nose*

**Patty:** *sweatdrops* You're really helpless, aren't you, Hiyorin…

**Tsukasa:** This seems to hurt a lot!

**Kagami:** Can I finish this already…?

**Konata:** NO! DON'T DARE BLOWING THIS THING UNTIL I'M WINNING!

**Misao:** DO IT, HIIRAGI!

**Konata:** *looks right into Kagami's eyes with a serious expression* Kagami, don't.

Kagami's heart leaps a beat.

**Kagami:** *thinking* _W-what was that? I've never seen Konata so concentrated before… And man… Look at what I need to choose! Who's going to _kiss _me? What the hell? I have no idea who's gonna be worse, Kusakabe or Konata!_

**Konata:** *turns painfully to Misao* So, you want to k-kiss Kagami so bad?

**Misao:** Huh? Oh, w-what do I care about the kiss thing! All I want to do is winning!

**Konata:** *thinking* _If somehow I can make her lose her balance… I know Kagamin will only whistle when she's done with her thinking. I hope I'm not too late!_

Konata smirks. Misao is holding Konata's head on the floor with one hand while her free one holds the other arm up, making it impossible for Konata to move. All Konata needed was a way to make Misao lose her grip on her arm, and then she could turn the table.

**Konata:** Then why did you stutter?

**Misao:** I didn't stutter!

**Konata:** Minegishi-san is watching, you know?

**Misao:** *looks over to Ayano* Huh? What about—

On that exact moment, Konata's arm and face were softly released, and she made her move, turning her entire body around, and making Misao lose her balance. Konata held Misao's arms and put a foot on her stomach, lifting her with it and purposely falling down. Misao fell on her backs with a loud stomp. Konata was quick, holding the brunette's arms behind her backs and putting her entire weight on Misao's legs. It was Konata's advantage now.

**Nanako:** Oh my God! Did you _see _that? It was an amazing move! An enemy distraction completed with a body-lifting? Incredible turn of events!

**Yui:** *sweatdrops* You creep me out too much, you know that…?

**Nanako:** *gets up, excitedly* Finish it, Hiiragi! If you don't it'll be a waste of moves!

**Misao:** What? Even the teacher is cheering for the other team? That's not fair!

**Kagami:** *blinks and shakes her head* Huh? Oh, right… I have no idea, but what the heck… *blows whistle*

**Konata:** *releases Misao* YES! I WON!

**Minoru:** I have to admit, that was pretty impressive.

**Misao:** *gets up and rubs her fists* Ouch… I bet this will be hurting in the morning!

**Ayano:** *walks over to Misao* Are you ok, Misa-chan? Here, let me get you a towel.

**Stephen:** *tosses both girls' a clean towel* Here, miss.

**Ayano:** Oh, thank you Stephen-san!

**Kagami:** Good, now that this is over…

**Konata:** I get to kiss my Kagamin!

**Kagami:** *blushes furiously* S-shut up! That's just part of that stupid dare, got it? So do it already and be qui—

Before Kagami could finish, she felt something warm on her cheek.

**Konata:** There.

**Kagami:** *freezes* H-huh? *blinks* Was t-that it?

**Konata:** *smirks* What? Wanted something else? He said that the winner could choose the details of the kiss.

**Kagami:** O-oh. Of c-course! Well, better this way!

**Konata:** If you say so…

**Akira:** That was probably the longest dare ever— WHY AM I SAYING THIS? I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!

**Minoru:** Wait up, that dare is not done yet. Now for the truth part. For you all, what are your thoughts on Kagami-san and Konata-san's relationship? Why don't we begin with you, Tsukasa-san?

**Tsukasa:** Huh? Me? Oh, well… I-I think Kona-chan and Onee-chan are really close friends, despite always teasing each other! Yuki-chan, what do you think of it?

**Miyuki:** Oh, I agree with Tsukasa-san. I've never seen such good friends as you two, Konata-san and Kagami-san. I think the friendship you share is incredible!

**Kagami:** *blushes a bit* Friendship, huh… If you want to call this brat a friend…

**Konata:** Let them finish, Kagamin!

**Minoru:** Yutaka-chan, how about you?

**Yutaka:** Me? I t-think Onee-san and Kagami-sempai are good friends too! Onee-san can always rely on Kagami-sempai for everything!

**Kagami:** Yeah, especially when there's homework involved…

**Yutaka:** Right, Minami-chan?

**Minami:** *nods* Hmm. It's… Nice to have friends in which you can trust so much…

**Minoru:** *mumbles* Now to spice things a little bit… *talks louder* Patty-san and Hiyori-san! How about you two?

**Patty:** Well… How could I say that…

**Hiyori:** Ehrm… Honest opinion, huh… *giggles nervously*

**Patty:** I got it! They look like Nan*ha and F*te! That's my honest opinion about them.

**Konata:** Tricky…

**Kagami:** I don't even wanna know…

**Hiyori:** Yeah! That's—

**Patty:** NOT STEALING MY OPINION!

**Hiyori:** B-but…!

**Patty:** *smirks* Hiyorin… It's better if you have your _own _opinion about them, don't you think?

**Hiyori:** *blushes and adjusts her glasses nervously* Ugh… S-sure, I guess… Damn Patty…!

**Konata:** Go on…

**Kagami:** It's like you want them to say something creepy…

**Konata:** Just observing, Kagamin.

**Hiyori:** I-I think… Konata-sempai and Kagami-sempai a-are… Good friends… Maybe… Great friends, you know…? Eh… Really, r-really good friends, maybe… Maybe more than good! *sweatdrops*

**Patty:** *sighs* It's not that hard to say it, you know.

**Hiyori:** S*tsuna and Kon*ka! That's it!

**Patty:** Oh, c'mon. For real?

**Hiyori:** I'm not saying anything else. *turns sharply to her notebook*

**Minoru:** Fine… Then, Kusakabe-san and Ayano-san.

**Misao:** Hiiragi is better off being my friend that Chibi's.

**Ayano:** Now, now, Misa-chan… They get along pretty well. Almost meant to be friends!

**Nanako:** Yeah… Friends I suppose. Why are we discussing this again?

**Yui:** Because it was the dare! Pay attention, will you?

**Nanako:** Oh, right.

**Yui:** I think that Konata is the very opposite from Hiiragi-chan. But as long as they love each other, I guess it's fine!

Konata and Kagami freeze.

**Kagami:** L-love? I don't l-love her!

**Konata:** *cat-like smile* Sure you do, Kagamin. You let me copy your homework everyday!

**Nanako:** Ohh… That's how you've been getting all the answers right lately.

**Konata:** *sweatdrops* Eh… Who, me?

**Nanako:** Just pretend to care, will you…

**Minoru:** Friends it is. Akira-sama?

**Akira:** DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOU—

**Minoru:** Wonderful! Now, let's go to the next dare, which is going to be the last one due to lack of time! Sorry about that, folks. Well, the last dare comes from… '_Dilbert 007__':_

_The Dilbert-san strikes again! MWAHAHAHAHAH!_

_I dare..._

_Konata: Make a cheesecake and slam it on Yui's face._

_Nanako: I'll spare you, so go play your PS3 or something._

_I question..._

_Yui: A wild Bart Simpson appeared, next to you... he was responsible for dating Sailor Moon and stuff. What should you do?_

_Minoru: YOU...ARE...STUPID! I KILL YOU WITH THE DEATH NOTE!_

**Minoru:** Well, thank you for this demonstration of love, Dilbert-san! I really appreciate it.

**Akira:** Cheh, so I'm not the only one who wants to brutally murder you, then. That's a relief.

**Minoru:** Konata-san! Make a cheesecake!

**Konata:** But I don't have the—

**Stephen:** *from far away* All set over here!

**Konata:** Oh, good. Be right back, Yui-nee-san. You better be ready!

**Yui:** That seems like a normal dare. And about your question… I didn't get it any of it.

**Patty:** HOLY HARUHI! IT'S B*RT SIMPS*N!

A random B*rt Simps*n appears next to Yui. The cop jumps.

**Yui:** DON'T FREAK ME OUT LIKE THIS!

**Patty:** Must… Resist the urge… To narrate… AH! IMPOSSIBLE! *suddenly next to Yui* A wild B*rt appeared! Go! Yui!

**Yui:** What are you talking about…?

**Patty:** What will Yui do?

**Yui:** No, really, what—

**Patty:** *whispers* Choose a move!

**Yui:** A move…? Uh… Shoot?

**Patty:** Yui used Shoot! It's not really effective…

**Yui:** Seriously, what are you—

**Patty:** The foe's B*rt used Burp!

**Bart:** *burps*

**Yui:** That's disgusting!

**Patty:** It's super effective! Yui fainted!

**Hiyori:** You're having so much fun, aren't you…

**Minoru:** Yui-san, you may sit now.

**B*rt:** Bye, bye all. *vanishes*

**Tsukasa:** What was that…?

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* I gave up trying to understand long ago…

**Nanako:** *playing with a random PS3* Oh, almost! Damn, I lost the game…

**Patty:** NOOOO! THE GAME!

**Konata:** *from far away, almost unhearable* Noooo! Not The Game!

**Minoru:** Of course…

**Konata:** I'm finished! *with a cheesecake in hands*

**Tsukasa:** That looks pretty good, Kona-chan!

**Yutaka:** Yes, it does! It's a pity you have to waste it…

**Konata:** You can all eat what's left on Yui-nee-san's face!

**Yui:** I rather not have someone licking my face, like… You know, never mind.

**Konata:** Here I go, then… *smashes the cheesecake on Yui's face*

**Yui:** Hmph!

**Konata:** So? How is it?

**Yui:** *licks her face* Hmm… Wow, this thing is tasty!

**Yutaka:** Ohh, Onee-chan! You're making me hungry now!

**Tsukasa:** Yu-chan, if you want I can make you a cheesecake too!

**Yutaka:** Oh, really? Thank you so much, Tsukasa-sempai!

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Minoru:** Oh, time flies! Thank you for watching today's episode! And remember, don't forget to send your own questions and dares to our cast! Bye-neee!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Minoru:** _Whew… Such a tense episode._

**Akira:** _STEPHEN, YOU ASS, GET ME OUTTA HERE SO I CAN KICK SOME SHIRAISHI BUTT. NOW!_

**Stephen:** _Y-yes, Akira-sama!_

**Minoru:** _It was a pleasure working with you all._

**Miyuki:** _Wait… Shiraishi-san, didn't you mention that there was going to be a special surprise on the last episode?_

**Minoru:** _Oh, that. Well, Akira-sama wanted to announce it, so it'll have to be postponed to the next episode. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miyuki-san._

**Miyuki:** _Oh, not at all! I was just curious about it, that is all._

_*steps*_

**Akira:** _Hello, there._

**Minoru:** _OH SHI—_

* * *

**Yay! Sorry for being so late with this one! We're back now!**

**This one was tricky to make, actually, haha. And Stephen got some screenplay too. So, cookies for him! **

**For those of you who don't know yet, Stephen is one of the most loyal staff members of LCEE! He always does as he's told. All he wants is to keep working on the Extra Episodes, so if you want to give him some dare, feel free to do so. He'll do anything you want. **

**Really, anything.**

**Thanks for watching! Keep on T or D'ing!**

**- TSL**


	10. Round 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**Even miracles take a little time to download.**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira: **LUUUUUUCKY CHANNEL! OHA-LUCKY! Hey, hey, hey! Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes is back! And guess what? We have tons and tons of letters to read today! I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** *with a purple eye and a plaster on his neck* Hello everyone! We are happy to be with you all once more! I'm Akira-sama's humble assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!

**Akira:** Oh, my! Shiraishi what happened to you?

**Minoru:** Oh I… Uh, I fell from the stairs coming to the studio toda—

**Akira:** Who cares! Now, let me, the navigator, introduce to you the people who are responsible for making this show the huge success it is… THE LUCKY STAR CAST! WELCOME! *claps*

The camera moves to the Lucky Star cast sitting on the couch, sweatdropping. All of them are looking over at Minoru, but soon look to the camera and wave.

**Akira:** Thank you so much for coming today!

**Nanako:** It's not like we have a choice anyway…

**Akira:** Exactly!

**Nanako:** *sweatdrops*

**Akira:** Anyways! Let's start this thing. *grabs the famous ToD bag* First letter comes from the completely random viewer… _'MahNati':_

_Awwww... Kagami is so cute! X3_

Nati: Well, she is one special Tsundere... By the way, what was that special surprise?

I'm curious too!

Konata, your Engrish is funny! =D But how good is your Portuguese? Sing... um... (Nati: Extravasa, by Claudia Leite) Good!

Hyiori: You're one heck of a shipper, right? What's worst shipping for you? (from any fandom you like)

Misao: Face your worse nightmare. Ayano can come along too.

Patty: How do you feel about being the stereotype american character in the show? (Nati: Pff... yeah. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, big boobs...)

Tsukasa and Yutaka: Play "Dead Rising: Chop 'Till You Drop" for the Wii. Sorry, but I want to see your reactions. =)

Akira: Give the money you received to the manager. Nuff' said. =P

Okay, ideas are gone. That's all for now! =D

**Konata:** Portuguese? Isn't that the language they speak on the other side of the planet?

**Kagami:** Well… There is more than one country that speaks it, but Brazil does too.

**Konata:** …So it _is _the place on the other side of the planet.

**Kagami:** *sighs* Yes, Konata, it is the country on the other side of the planet.

**Konata:** See? It wasn't so hard to agree with me, was it?

**Kagami:** Shut up…

**Misao:** My worst nightmare, huh? Ok! Let's go Ayano! *grabs Ayano and runs off the studio*

**Ayano:** W-wait Misa-chan…! *voice drifts away*

**Akira:** Hey! We need to show the viewers the scene! *turns her head to the back of the studio* Stephen! Follow them!

**Stephen:** Of course, Akira-sama! *grabs a camera and goes after Misao and Ayano*

**Nanako:** That guy is such an ass kisser…

**Yui:** He just wants to keep his job, leave him alone…

**Patty:** Wait, I'm the stereotype American?

**Hiyori:** Well, it's kinda obvious.

**Patty:** It is not! Besides, like I'm the only blonde with the big boobs, look at Kuroi-sensei!

**Nanako:** Hey! My boobs are smaller than yours! *stops* Wait, did I just said that?

**Yui:** Yep. It was pretty funny actually.

**Konata:** *grabs the microphone* Admit it Patty, you are really stereotyped.

**Patty:** Ah! That's such a calamity!

**Akira:** *scratching her head and laying down on the table* Yeaaaah… You know, I'm sorry for being the one to tell you that, girl, but nobody knows exactly why you even got a part on the anime. I mean, you barely appear on the manga. Kou Yasaka had more screenplay than you, actually. And look where she is now. Nowhere to be seen.

**Patty:** But—

**Akira:** Besides, it's kinda of stupid for you to be characterized as the 'American' chick based on your appearance, since hair and eye color don't mean much on Lucky Star. Hell, my hair is pink. Minami over there has green hair. And lolita otaku's hair is blue. The tsundere and her twin have purple hair _and _purple eyes.

**Minoru:** Akira-sama… We're delaying the show a bit, so—

**Akira:** *turns head slowly to Minoru* Huuuuuuh? Oh. *sits straight again* So! Konata-san, it's your time to sing! Hit it!

*the song starts playing*

**Konata:** How do you even pronounce that?

**Akira:** How should I know?

**Konata:** Eh… _Dominou jierau, sakudiu a purasa…_

Kagami and Tsukasa start laughing. As the song goes on, everyone cracks a smile. In seconds the entire cast is laughing. But instead of being embarrassed, Konata likes the rhythm of the song and gets more excited.

**Konata:** _ESUTARABASA! RIBERA I JIOGA TUDU PO AH!_

**Yutaka:** O-Onee-san... Hahaha! You sing so well hahah!

**Kagami:** Stop it, you're gonna make me pass out! HAHAHAHA

**Nanako:** T-that's even better than V*n Hal*n! Hahaha! Way to go Izumi! *wipes a tear from her eyes*

**Konata:** Ohh, so Kagamin likes it, huh? _EU KERO SE FERIZU ANTISU DI MAISI NADA!_

**Kagami:** *holds her stomach* HAHAHAHA! K-Konata!

**Konata:** _BENYA KE O SON EH MASA!_

**Tsukasa:** Kona-chan this is amazing! *laughing*

**Patty:** T-this song has a catchy rhythm, b-but Konata-sempai kinds of ruins it! HAHAHAH!

The song finally ends. Konata cleans the sweat on her forehead.

**Konata:** Whew… That song is going to my iPod.

**Kagami:** *still laughing like a maniac*

**Minoru:** This was a fun dare. Thank you—

**Akira:** Yes! Thank you MahNati-sama!

**Minoru:** S-so, the next question, for Tamura-san.

**Hiyori:** What's worst shipping for me? Hmm… That's a tough question…

**Patty:** *mumbles* Any kind of straight fandom, I bet…

**Hiyori:** *blushes* T-that's not true! You know I ship some straight couples too!

**Patty:** Yeah, like… One.

**Hiyori:** Still, it's one.

**Yutaka:** *blushes* Uh… I'm sorry, but what do you mean by straight couples, Tamura-san?

**Hiyori:** *sweatdrops* Why must you ask these things to me…?

**Patty:** Ignore her and answer.

**Yutaka:** Huh?

**Minami: **T-they didn't mean ignore, ignore…

**Hiyori:** Let's see… I guess the worst ship for me would be H*ruhi with any of the guys from the H*st Cl*b. I mean, if it wasn't for her, that show would be such a good yaoi… *sighs*

**Patty:** *looks at the camera* What did I tell you?

**Hiyori: **Leave me alone! You think so too!

**Patty:** I know, I know, I was just teasing.

**Kagami:** *breathes deeply* Ok… I'm fine now…

**Tsukasa:** Do you want a cup of water, Onee-chan?

**Kagami:** Thanks Tsukasa, I'm good.

**Konata:** Hey, Kagamin!

**Kagami:** What?

**Konata:** _Esutarabasa…_

**Kagami:** *laughs* S-stop it!

**Konata:** This is even better than tickling!

**Minoru:** Alright, now… Akira-sama, give the money you received—

**Akira:** No.

**Minoru:** But… It was the da—

**Akira:** But I can't. I spent it.

**Minoru:** You spent it? On what?

**Akira:** None of your business. But I guarantee you it wasn't something expensive, since the money I received could barely buy a bottle of water…

**Nanako:** You're really getting on my nerves, you know…

**Yui:** Calm down, calm down…

**Minoru:** Well, then… I suppose the manager will have to punish you for it.

**Akira:** *suddenly pale* T-the manager? *reads the dare* Oh. OH! The money is supposed to go to the manager! *takes off an amount of money from her pocket* Be right back. *leaves*

**Minoru:** *clenches his fists* That stingy bi—

**Yui:** Next dare?

**Minoru:** Of course! Yutaka-chan, Tsukasa-san. There is a room over there with the game. Go play it!

**Kagami:** W-wait. Tsukasa too?

**Konata:** *whispers* This will unleash her wicked side!

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* I know… I'm really sorry about it, but we must do as the viewer asks.

**Yutaka:** *goes to the room* W-well, I'm not good at games, so…

**Tsukasa:** Me neither… We'll be dead quickly!

**Konata:** *mumbles* Quicker than you imagine…

**Kagami:** What's that supposed to mean?

Both enter the room and close the door.

**Minoru:** *turns to the camera* Well, let's see how our adventurous Stephen is going with Ayano and Misao, shall we?

The video changes. The camera is following Misao, who's dragging Ayano behind her. The girls are in some kind of party buffet.

**Misao:** Ok… Here it is.

**Ayano:** Are you sure you want to do this?

**Misao:** *gulps* Y-yes. I am. If anything happens, you're there to rescue me, right?

**Ayano:** I'll be right behind you.

**Misao:** Ok… Here I go!

Misao leaves. Stephen follows her. She climbs up a huge climbing wall and getting at the top, turns her head and looks down. Ayano waves, with an encouraging smile.

**Ayano:** Good luck!

**Misao:** *thumbs up*

Misao jumps from the climbing wall, falling in a huge… Ball pool.

**Stephen:** *sweatdrops* A ball pool…?

Misao can't be seen anywhere.

**Ayano:** Misa-chan? Are you there?

Nothing.

**Stephen:** The things I do for my job… *jumps too*

Misao still hasn't surfaced. Ayano starts to get worried.

**Ayano:** Misa-chan! I'm coming! *climbs the wall*

**Misao:** *finally stretches an arm up* I-I still can't! Ayano HELP ME!

**Ayano:** Misa-chan! *jumps on the ball pool*

Ayano 'swims' till where Misao is, diving and grabbing her by her waist. Both manage to get to 'dry land' safely.

**Misao:** *hugging Ayano* Nyaa! I was so close! But… But it started to get hot… And I couldn't breathe… And… Darkness…

**Ayano:** *pats Misao's head* Shhh, it's okay… You can try again next year.

**Misao:** I don't want to come back there!

**Stephen:** *still on the ball pool* H-help… This camera is too heavy… I'm drowning…!

The screen goes back to the studio.

**Minoru:** Wow! Amazing.

**Miyuki:** I-I wonder if Stephen-san is okay…

**Minoru:** Oh, he's paid to do this. He knows exactly what he's doing.

**Kagami:** *sweatdrops* I can't believe that that's her worst nightmare…

**Konata:** What was that exactly?

**Kagami:** Well… When we were on kindergarten, Misao said that she could go all the way to the bottom of that ball pool and grab the legendary golden ball they have down there… Thing is, she forgot she was claustrophobic. She passed out and we only realize it when the party was over. Ayano rescued her.

**Konata:** Wow… Such an epic adventure for a kid!

**Kagami:** It was pretty dangerous, you know!

**Konata:** It was epic!

**Kagami:** *sighs* Whatever…

Misao, Ayano and Akira come back to the studio.

**Akira:** Ok. Dare done?

**Minoru:** Yes, let's move on!

**Akira:** Great! This one is fro—

Suddenly the Game Room's door bursts open and a crazy Tsukasa with a chainsaw comes out of it.

**Tsukasa:** MUST KILL THE ZOMBIEEEES!

**Minami:** *eyes wide open* YUTAKA! *rushes over to the room*

**Minoru:** What the…? Hey, isn't that your chainsaw?

**Akira:** HEY! THAT'S MINE! NOBODY. TOUCHES. MY CHAINSAW. *runs over and tackles Tsukasa on the ground*

Tsukasa drops the chainsaw, but bits Akira in the process.

**Akira:** She… SHE BIT ME!

**Minoru:** *runs over to the chainsaw and turns it off*

**Yui:** Yutaka!

**Patty:** T-that was completely random.

**Hiyori:** Randomness can be dangerous s-sometimes too.

**Tsukasa:** *blinks* H-huh…?

**Kagami:** THAT'S WHY I SAID TO MAKE SURE THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!

**Minami:** *walks out of the room holding Yutaka on her arms*

**Yui:** Minami-chan! How's Yutaka?

**Minami:** *bangs covering her eyes* She…

**Yutaka:** *slowly blinks* W-what…? *looks up* Minami-chan…?

**Hiyori:** *eyes shining* I'm such a horrible person for thinking these things right now, but… IT'S LIKE THEY'RE TEASING ME!

**Patty:** Down girl…

**Tsukasa:** Hey, what happened…?

**Minoru:** Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Let's go on with the letters!

**Kagami:** Oh no! How long do you plan on hiding it from her?

**Minoru:** Would she believe me if I told her?

**Akira:** *hugging chainsaw* It's ok now… Nobody is going to break little Chain-chain…

**Minoru: ***looks over at Akira with a raised eyebrow* Chain— You know what, never mind.

**Minami:** I'll take Yutaka outside for some fresh air. *leaves*

**Yui:** I'm coming with you! *follows them*

**Tsukasa:** Onee-chan…? I… Blacked out for a second there…

**Konata:** Wow, that was pretty intense. Best thing is to wash off the sadness and move forward!

**Kagami:** SHUT UP.

**Minoru:** Wait. *turns to Akira* What was your chainsaw—

**Akira:** Chain-chain.

**Minoru:** …Yeah, I refuse to say that. What was your chainsaw doing on the Game Room?

**Akira:** I thought it would be safe there.

**Minoru:** And you didn't mention it was there when I mentioned the dare because…?

**Akira:** Because… I don't know.

**Minoru:** …Does a human life mean _anything _to you?

**Akira:** *shrugs* Maybe.

**Minoru:** *sighs* Please, read the next dare.

**Akira:** Ok! As I was saying, we've got this big letter here, from _'Anonymous':_

_Ok, I was just reading this and thought of something AWESOME._

I'm currently into Vocaloid..

I WANT THE CAST TO COSPLAY VOCALOIDS! :D

Go as follows:

Kagami as Miku

Miyuki as Luka

Tsukasa as Rin

Misao as Len

Yui as KAITO

Nanako as MEIKO

Yutaka as Yuki

Minami as Kiyoteru or Gumi

Ayano as...Kiku

Konata as SF-A2 Miki

Minoru as Big Al (LOL)

Akira as...eh...Neru.

Patty as...Kikaiko.

Hiyori, you can watch.

Now, Miyuki and Kagami must sing the song "Magnet" IN THE SAME POSE AS THE PICTURE, make it hot!

Ayano must let her angry side show with a pair of Kiku's cleavers.

Misao must sing SPICE!or Sadistic Vampire.

Tsukasa has to drive a Road Roller down the street.

Akira must stomp on a giant cellphone while singing "Tsuman-ne?"

Konata must covince at least ONE passerby that she is an alien.

Nanako must sing "Dreaming Little Bird" with Yui.

Yutaka must tackle Minami like a child.

Minami, if cosplaying as Gumi, must sing "Sorry for being a Closet Otaku"

If Minami is cosplaying Kiyoteru,she must sing "Love is War".

Patty must...I dunno, kiss Hiyori. :D

Yui must sing the parody song, "ICE!"and then eat 10 gallons of ice cream.

Minoru must try to act seductive while singing "I'm Too Sexy" while pelvic thrusting for three straight minutes.

Okay, I think I included everyone in at least one dare. I this gets picked, I'll laugh.

This is great...

**Konata:** …Wow.

**Patty:** I'm Kik*iko? Ohhhh, just because I'm blonde and have the big boobs, huh? Yeah, I know your deal.

**Hiyori:** Why am I the only one without a character…?

**Kagami:** That costume _again?_

**Akira:** COSPLAY TIME, FUN TIME! *shoves all the girls into the Changing Room and locks the door*

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* …Wow. It's so quiet all of a sudden.

Minami, Yutaka and Yui come back.

**Akira:** *opens the door and pulls them into the Changing Room too* COME! *slams the door and locks it again*

**Minoru:** *looks over to Hiyori, the only one there* So… How's life?

**Hiyori:** Aren't you supposed to cosplay too?

**Minoru:** I can't get in there with the girls. Honestly, I don't want to.

**Hiyori:** I see… So you have, you know… Other interests? *shiny eyes*

**Minoru:** N-no! That's not what I meant either!

**Hiyori:** Oh. I see…

*Awkward silence*

…It is common knowledge that girls take triple the time to dress up when they are with other girls. So in the meanwhile, the narrator will tell a story.

Once upon a time, in a far away place, there was a Monster without a name. The Monster wanted a name so badly, that he traveled to—

**Akira:** *slams the door open* WE'RE DONE!

…But…

**Minoru:** It is also common knowledge that Akira-sama likes to push people around. Sorry, Mr. Narrator.

…It's ok…

**Minoru:** *gets up* I'll dress up now.

**Akira:** Do it quickly!

The entire cast is dressed up as their respective characters. Akira sits down on the hosts' table and reads the letter again.

**Akira:** Ok, so! First one is… Miyuki and Kagami singing 'Magn*t' just like M*ku and L*ka.

**Hiyori:** *grabs her sketchbook* Am I dreaming…?

**Patty:** Nope. Somebody really likes you, Hiyorin.

**Kagami:** I already have enough bad memories with this cosplay…

**Miyuki:** May I ask how is this pose?

**Akira:** *shows them a picture*

**Kagami:** *blushes* W-what? You're kidding.

**Miyuki:** *blushes too* O-oh, I see…

**Akira:** Do it!

**Kagami:** Oh, brother… *awkwardly gets closer to Miyuki. So close their headphone's mics get intertwined with each other.*

The song starts playing and both of them sing. In a very awkward position, since their mouths can barely move.

**Hiyori:** *drawing* How come I never thought of this before?

**Patty:** No idea.

They finally finish singing and immediately pull away from each other.

**Kagami:** *still blushing* There's gotta be something about this costume that makes the world turn against me…

**Akira:** Now… Ayano, let your angry side show with your giant cleavers.

**Ayano:** But…

**Misao:** *cleans her throat* Kaede!

**Ayano:** *eyes turn red. No, really, they turn red.* I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT FREAKING NAME ON MY PRESENCE, MISAO!

**Akira:** Show time.

**Misao:** I'm helping you! O-oi… Wait, what are you… P-put those things away from me! AHH!

Ayano runs after Misao, spinning the cleavers. Both of them run around in circles. Ayano throws one of the cleavers on Misao, who manages to duck. The cleaver hits the hosts' table and gets stuck.

**Akira:** You better pay for that later.

**Misao:** GET HER AWAY FROM ME!

**Ayano:** *throws the other cleaver*

**Misao:** *stops, turns and grabs the cleaver with one hand* Wow. That was so ninja-like!

Ayano tackles Misao.

**Ayano:** SAY YOU'RE SORRY.

**Misao:** You know, I still don't get why _you're _the one who gets angry with that girl, since I was the one who suff—

**Ayano:** YOU KNOW WHY. NOW SAY IT!

**Misao:** Fine! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

**Ayano:** *gets up* Good.

**Nanako:** So… Really, who's this 'Kaede' girl?

**Kagami:** I have no idea.

**Konata:** She'll have to tell the story soon enough…

**Akira:** Ok… *gets the cleaver that was stuck on the table* These are cool. Anyways! Misao, your turn. Sing Sp*ce!

**Misao:** Alright! *grabs the mic*

**Kagami:** She recovers fast… It's really disturbing.

The song starts playing. Misao sings it. Yutaka blushes a bit by the song's lyrics. The song ends, and applauses can be heard in the distance.

**Misao:** *bows* Thank you, thank you…

**Minoru:** *comes back with his costume* Well, at least they picked a guy for my cosplay…

**Akira:** You look ridiculous.

**Minoru:** Thank you.

**Akira:** Idiot. *turns back to the cast* Now, now! Tsukasa, there is a road roller outside the studio. You need to drive it down the street.

**Tsukasa:** D-drive? But…

**Kagami:** This won't end well, you know…

**Patty:** No duh.

**Tsukasa:** *sighs* Alright, I will try.

The entire cast leaves the studio and walks outside. There is a huge road roller parked on the street.

**Tsukasa:** Wow! It's huge!

**Akira:** Go, go, go!

Tsukasa climbs the road roller. She falls the first time, but succeeds on the second.

**Tsukasa:** O-ok… What should I do now?

**Kagami:** Eh… Try to look for the accelerator.

**Tsukasa:** Accelerator…? You mean this thing here?

Suddenly the road roller darts down the street fast. _Really _fast.

**Kagami:** Tsukasa! Slow down!

**Tsukasa:** AHHHHHHHH!

**Akira:** I'll miss her, you know.

**Kagami:** W-WHAT? DON'T STAND THERE! HELP HER!

And suddenly, the road roller makes a sharp turn, and comes back with the same speed it left. Then it breaks, shooting Tsukasa through the window. Luckily, she falls in a conveniently located giant pillow.

**Kagami:** *runs over to Tsukasa* Are you ok?

**Tsukasa:** I-I've been passing out a lot lately Onee-chan… When I was driving, suddenly everything went black!

**Akira:** So her double personality saved her, huh?

**Tsukasa:** D-double personality…?

**Minoru:** S-shall we go inside to make the other dares, Akira-sama?

**Akira:** Yes! Let's go!

The cast gets into the studio again.

**Akira:** Ok… Let's see. Oh, this one is for me. Stephen!

**Staff Member 2:** He's not here, Akira-sama!

**Akira:** What? Where is he?

**Staff Member 2:** We sent a searching team to look for him!

**Akira:** What a lazy ass… Then somebody there, bring me a giant cellphone!

Staff Members 2 and 3 bring her a giant yellow cellphone.

**Akira:** Ok. Hit it!

The song plays and Akira sings it, while stepping on the cellphone with all her strength. When the song ends, the phone is completely destroyed.

**Minoru:** That's a great therapy, isn't it?

**Akira:** *smiles* Wow! That really helped me! So… Konata!

**Konata:** Roger! I'll convince somebody that I'm an alien. *goes off the studio*

**Patty:** Oh, I want to see that.

Konata waits for someone. Suddenly, a tall man with spiky black hair and wearing a cap comes on her direction.

**Konata:** *smirks* Perfect. YOU!

**Meito:** H-huh? *turns to Konata* Oh! *thinks* _It… IT'S HER! LEGENDARY GIRL A! IMPOSSIBLE!_

**Konata:** I must tell you something, passerby. Do you believe in aliens, time travelers or espers?

**Meito:** *still thinking* _Is she testing me? She's testing my knowledge! I must pass Legendary Girl A's test, or else I'll fail at being the clerk at a manga store! _*speaks* Y-yes, ma'm!

**Konata:** Good. You seem to be a smart human. I'll now tell you something that's top secret, got it? Nobody on Earth must know about it, except for you. Can you hold that huge responsibility?

**Meito:** O-of course! You can trust me with all your heart!

**Konata:** Ok. Come closer.

**Meito:** *approaches her*

**Konata:** *whispers* I'm an alien. I'm not kidding. Soon this planet will be invaded, and only you can save it. But for this, you must only trust on your heart, got it? Nobody else. Do you believe in me?

**Meito:** *thinking* _Legendary Girl A is really testing me! I need to play along, she might be testing out all of the other clerks. Ok, so Earth will be invaded. And I was the chosen one! Take that, little girl…_*speaks* Yes. I do. Don't worry! I'll… I'll do whatever it takes to—

**Konata:** Good! Now, go save Earth! *comes back into the studio*

**Meito:** H-huh…? Oh, I see! You can't be seen talking to a mere human! Don't worry, alien-sama! YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED! *runs*

Inside the studio.

**Patty:** That was really mean, you know.

**Konata:** That guy venerates me. It wasn't so hard.

**Kagami:** You otaku really are from another dimension…

**Konata:** I'm from the Cl*w Country!

**Kagami:** Whatever.

**Akira:** Yeah, great. Now, now… Kuroi-sensei and Yui, a duet!

**Nanako:** Finally my time to sing a song, eh?

**Yui:** *grabs a microphone and gives another one to Nanako* By the name of this song, it's nothing like heavy metal. Don't get your hopes up.

**Nanako:** …You spoil the fun, you know that?

The song begins. Nanako raises an eyebrow at the song's pace.

**Nanako:** This is so slow!

**Yui:** Just sing it.

Both sing, their voices matching quite well. The song ends and the two women bow.

**Nanako:** Sooooo romantic…

**Yui:** You'll never get over that, will you?

**Nanako:** *shrugs*

**Yui:** I'll take that as a no…

**Akira:** *sleeping*

**Minoru:** SO! *pokes Akira* Akira-sama, the next dare on the letter?

**Akira:** *snores*

**Minoru:** O-ok, I'll take over from here, then. Yutaka-chan, you must tackle Minami-chan.

**Yutaka:** O-oh, ok… If it's okay with Minami-chan, I mean…

**Minami:** *smiles and nods* It's fine.

**Hiyori:** *mumbling* Cuteness… Overload… Gah!

**Yutaka:** Well… Here I go! *runs and tackles Minami, giggling*

**Minami:** *giggles and lifts her up in the air* Don't worry about it, you're really light.

**Yutaka:** Ohh, you mean that it's because I'm small!

**Minami:** *still smiling* Of course not.

**Konata:** Am I… The only one who found that really relaxing after such torturous and hilarious dares?

**Patty and Hiyori:** Definitely not.

**Kagami:** That reminded me how Tsukasa used to hug mom all the time when we were little.

**Tsukasa:** *blushes* B-but we were little, Onee-chan!

**Kagami:** *chuckles* You're still a child, Tsukasa.

**Minoru:** Well, after this relaxing moment, let's get back.

**All:** *sweatdrop* Sure…

**Minoru:** Now… Minami-chan! Your turn to sing a song.

**Minami:** Ok… *puts Yutaka on the floor*

**Patty:** That G*mi outfit really matched you, Minami.

**Konata:** Look who's talking.

**Patty:** Quiet you. The only thing I had to do was basically changing clothes… You all got to put these awesome wigs and such!

**Konata:** Don't sweat the small stuff, Patty-chan.

The song starts and Minami follow the lyrics with her calm voice. The lyrics of the song make everyone giggle. Especially when Minami sings the last sentence, what makes everyone burst out laughing.

**Konata:** Wow, this must really suck!

**Patty:** Worst thing is, it might actually happen!

**Akira:** *wakes up* Eh…? *yawns* Ok… Let's continue!

**Minoru:** *whispers* I stopped at this dare Akira-sama.

**Akira:** You did the dares without me?

**Minoru:** W-well, you were sleeping, so…

**Akira:** Shut up. Gosh, you get on my nerves. *yells* Ok! So next up is for Patty. Kiss the girl.

Hiyori and Patty look at each other and sweatdrop.

**Hiyori:** I-it sounds better in doujins than in real life…

**Patty:** Y-yeah, I know what you mean… *sighs* But since it needs to be done, just get over with it. *bends over at Hiyori*

**Hiyori:** *backs off* W-w-wow! Wait up!

**Patty:** It'll only hurt more if you avoid it, you know.

**Hiyori:** How can you be so okay with this?

**Patty:** You think I'm ok with it? I just want to do it while I have the courage!

**Hiyori:** Coura—

But before Hiyori could finish, Patty placed a small peck on her lips.

**Patty:** O-o-ok! See, n-not that bad once i-it's over!

**Konata:** You're trembling, you know.

**Hiyori:** *blushing furiously* P-P-P-PATTY!

**Akira:** Feel the pain, girl. Now… Yui, sing the song and then you can have all the ice cream you want!

**Yui:** Oh, great! I love ice cream!

**Yutaka:** But… 10 gallons, Onee-chan?

**Yui:** Don't worry about me! I'm a cop after all!

**Nanako:** What does this have to do with anything…?

The song plays. Yui sings it excitedly, then finishes. Everybody applauses.

**Kagami:** I feel like this is turning into a karaoke, you know…

**Konata:** Karaoke's are fun Kagamin!

**Akira:** The ice cream is over there. Be sure to eat it all!

**Yui:** I'll be back!

**Patty:** Ugh, I hated that movie! I watched back home with my sister, we both hated it.

**Akira:** Yeah, take this Potion… Anyways! Last one… *reads the dare* Heh, this is a good one. Shiraishi acting seductively.

**Minoru:** Yeah, I get it. *grabs microphone* I'll be so exhausted when this finishes…

**Nanako:** Take the kids away from the room…

The song starts.

**Minoru:** _I'm _*pelvic thrust* _too sexy _*pelvic thrust* _for my shirt._*pelvic thrust*

Everyone in the room twitches, disturbingly, but soon enough start laughing. Even the Staff Members. And the Narrator. HAHAHAHA.

Three minutes later.

**Minoru:** *last pelvic thrust* This… Is more tiring… Than I've imagined…

**Akira:** *wipes a tear from her eyes* Oh my Haruhi… This is the first time you genuinely made me laugh at your face without getting hurt… Hahahah!

**Minoru:** *sits back on his chair, panting* I'll take this as a compliment… I guess…

**Konata:** *looks at the camera* This was the best dare ever, Anonymous guy. Good job!

**Akira:** Can't… stop… laughing… *breathes* Ok. Finally, dare done. Last dare of the day, and we're off.

**Minoru:** *cleans the sweat off his forehead* Ok, last dare, from the viewer '_tatewaki2000__':_

_ZOMG! I was picked!_

Just one more Dare then...

I -um- Dare Akira-sama to drink...

...

...

...a glass of warm milk.

:)

-signed-

child in a wheelchair

**Akira:** That's not even a dare.

**Minoru:** Here, Akira-sama, I'll prepare the glass of milk for you. *gets up*

**Akira:** *stops* What did you say?

**Minoru:** Don't worry, it'll be fine.

**Akira:** You're poisoning it, aren't you?

**Minoru:** Since Stephen is not here, and somebody has to work to keep his job, then I'll do it.

**Miyuki:** Oh yes… Stephen-san hasn't come back yet.

**Ayano:** I remember seeing him on the ball pool, I guess…

**Akira:** No really. You're going to poison it, I know it.

Minoru leaves and comes back after a while with a glass of warm milk in hands.

**Minoru:** Here. *hands over the glass to Akira*

**Akira:** *examines it*

**Kagami:** It's just milk…

**Akira:** Yeah, and I'm just normal navigator. *grabs the glass* Well, here goes nothing. *drinks it*

**Konata:** This is really weird.

**Akira:** *finishes it and puts the cup down* Ahh… Ok, what did you do to this milk?

**Minoru:** Is it so hard to trust me?

**Akira:** Let me thin— YES.

**Minoru:** Fair enough.

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Akira:** Ohh! We're done already! But before we leave, a special announcement!

**Nanako:** Finally…

**Akira:** Lucky Channel Extra Episodes is doing something new, called Character Confessionary! And how does this work? Well, we'll give a camera to someone from our beloved cast, and then let this somebody have total privacy in a room. Then you, dear viewers, can make up to five questions to this person. Questions that will be answered in total privacy, and that the other characters won't know the answers! So this is the perfect opportunity for you to know something personal from each one of our characters, without exposing it to another!

**Minoru:** The other players won't have a clue of what it's being asked inside the room. Imagine if you ask Konata-san something from Kagami-san's life. You can have two versions of the same story! It's a perfect lie detector!

**Kagami and Konata:** Why us…?

**Akira:** So, if you liked the idea, then on your next letter write the name of the character you'd like to see first on the Character Confessionary like this:

_CC: Konata_

**Minoru:** Write 'CC' and then the character's name.

**Akira:** The one with more votes will be the first one! We'll be waiting for your letters!

**Minoru:**We'll announce the winner within a week, so be prepared! The next episode will be only to announce the winner, so no dares. *bows* We apologize for that!

**Akira:** Anyways, vote, vote, vote! See you next week!

**Akira and Minoru:** BYE-NEEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Akira:** _Ok, now WHAT did you put in that milk?_

**Yui:**_ I can't take more ice creaaaaam…_

**Yutaka:** _O-Onee-chan!_

* * *

**Heyaaa! OMG, long-ass chapter is long!**

**First off, I'm sorry I'm not able to put in more dares, but most of the dares are HUGE. I promess I'll try to fit in all of them somehow. **

**About the Character Confessionary, it's just a little idea me and the manager came up with. If you guys think it's a waste of time, then tell us. But if you liked the idea, vote! This will give us more time to pass throught all the dares too. Well, Akira and Minoru already explained everything, so I'm not going to repeat what they said.**

**I hope you liked this episode as much as I did. It was long, but I liked the dares. **

**Well, see you in a week!**

**- TSL**


	11. Character Confessionary 1: Winner

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**Let me guess, there's a giant road roller coming up.**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira: **LUUUUUCKY HALF-ASSED-EPISODE CHANNEL! OHA LUCKYYY! So! I know you guys have been waiting anxiously for a week for this episode to air, and we are finally here! I'm your navigator Akira-sama Kogami!

**Minoru:** I hope you're all ready for this, because the result of the voting was incredible! I'm Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!

**Akira:** So, without further ado, let's reveal who was the winner of the first ever Character Confessionary! *grabs a huge blue envelope covered in golden stars* Here it is! Are you ready kids?

**Patty:** *in English* Aye-aye captain!

The Cast looks over at her and sweatdrops.

**Patty:** Sorry… Reflex.

**Akira:** *mumbling* You better stop stealing the spotlight if you don't want a chainsaw right up in your—

**Minoru:** As you were saying, Akira-sama!

**Akira:** *rips the envelope and grabs a small paper inside it.* Ok, so the first person to go to the Character Confessionary on the Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes is…

Drum roll.

**Akira: **Is…! …What, are you serious?

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* Something wrong, Akira-sama?

**Akira:** *throws the paper away* And I here thinking it would be someone that at least appeared on the anime, what a turn-off…

**Minoru:** *catches the paper* B-but the entire cast makes an appearance on the show!

**Akira:** *smiles angrily* They do, don't they? _All _of them make a debut on that friggin' show, even the retarded assistant… But what about the real idol, HUH? THE IDOL NEVER APPEARS ON THAT PIECE OF CRAP. FOR 24 EPISODES ALL I DID WAS SHOWING UP ON A RAINCOAT AND SINGING FOR ONE FREAKING SECOND BEFORE YOU CUT ME OFF YOU SON OF A—

**Minoru:** This has nothing to do with today's show, Akira-sama! Please stick to the script!

**Akira:** *sighs* Yeah, I guess you're right… I lost count of how many times I've dreamt on making my debut, you know…? But an idol's dreams can be shattered really quickly… Yeah, they can… *sinking*

**Nanako:** She's talking to herself again…

**Yutaka:** U-um… *blushing* I'm sorry, but I'm really curious about the winner Shiraishi-san!

**Minami:** *nods* Me too.

**Kagami:** Even if the winner is probably going to suffer more than all of us together, I'm curious too…

**Minoru:** *giggles nervously* O-of course! Well, then I'll make the announcem—

**Akira:** The hell you are. What the hell is your problem, Shiraishi? Always wanting to steal my spot, always trying to cover me up with that huge head of yours… I know your deal, dude, and it's _not _going to happen. Not while I'm alive.

**Minoru:** My deal…?

**Akira:** OH, WOW! I can't believe it! The winner, with the amazing amount of _two_ votes, is… Hiyori Tamura!

**Hiyori:** *chokes* Wh-what?

**Yutaka:** Oh, so Tamura-san was the winner!

**Konata and Patty:** *thinking* _Figures… Of course she'd be picked for a confessionary._

**Minoru:** Well, congratulations Tamura-chan!

**Hiyori:** W-w-wait, you can't be serious… They picked ME, of all people?

**Patty:** *thumbs up* Do your best, Hiyorin!

**Hiyori:** No, you do not understand… T-this will ruin my life, like…

**Patty:** *whispers* Think about it that way… Nobody in here will actually know what you're confessing, so feel free to express all of your feelings towards any subject you want in there. Like a personal therapy!

**Konata:** Yes, that's right! Won't it be great? Let the words flow. You can even get some kind of inspiration for your drawings in there!

**Hiyori:** …Am I supposed to feel better now? Well, I'm _not_.

**Akira:** For the viewers that didn't make any questions to Tamura-san yet, now is your time! Each one of you can make up to five questions that will _all _be answered! But don't forget to put the 'CC' in front of her name, and then ask it! Hiyori's confessionary begins next episode!

**Minoru:** So don't miss it!

**Akira and Minoru:** BYE-NEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Minoru:** _Hiyori-san, here is your camera. On the next episode you'll start filming from inside that room. It's soundproof, so don't hesitate in shouting, breaking things—_

**Akira:** _Hey._

**Minoru:** _…Or playing super loud music. We won't be able to hear you until you open the door!_

**Hiyori:** _… Is that supposed to make me feel safe?_

**Patty:** _*thumbs up* Do your best, Hiyor—_

**Hiyori:** _QUIET YOU._

**Thank you for your votes and comments! So, no dares today, sorry. But on the next episode, all the questions for Hiyorin will be answered. Ask anything, anything! **

**See you then!**

**- TSL**


	12. CC: Hiyori Tamura

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**I need to control myself!**_

* * *

The screen flickers.

"Is this thing on?"

The darkness soon becomes clear and the room moves with the camera. Somebody finally puts the video camera down and the screen remains still. A person backs up and bends over at it, looking at the screen with big purple eyes.

She sweatdrops.

"So… I just need to talk to the camera, right?" Asks the person.

"Yup. Here are the letters the fans sent to you. Make sure you read each one of their questions and answer them truthfully, Tamura-san!" A male voice replies. Hiyori sighs and nods.

"Ok, then… I'm off. Good luck!" And with that, the male leaves the room. A small clicking sound can be heard from far away, as he closes the door.

Hiyori stares at the camera.

"So… I suppose I should start, huh? I'll sit down first." Hiyori looks behind her and sees a chair. She moves slowly and sits.

"Ok… Hey there everyone. Since you sent me questions, I'll make my best to try to answer them all…"

Hiyori grabs a plastic bag with the first letter.

"Ok then. The first person I've got here is _'Anonymous':_

_Ohohoho, You picked my dares?_

_I feel so loved! :D_

Anyway...

CC Hiyori.

Because I haven't really tortured her. I didn't make her part of the cosplay because she's my favorite character and I wanted her to enjoy the yuri.

,does it suprise you that I have drawn my friends in shojo-ai realationships? Would it surprise you that I am actually a GIRL, and not a guy, like Konata had thought?

Would it be a shock to know that I TOTALLY KNEW YOU WOULD ENJOY MIYUKI AND KAGAMI SINGING MAGNET AND YUTAKA TACKLING MINAMI?

"Oh, you're a girl huh? Looks like we're colleges then… Your letter had questions to the others, so I just read the ones for me. Ok, let me see… If I'm surprised? Well… A little bit, actually! It's not like I can complain, you know… I've known more people like this. But whenever I imagine or draw them in such ways, I feel a bit embarrassed, you know? Does this happen to you too?"

Hiyori leans forward to the camera.

"And you did all those dares for me to enjoy? Well, I-I…" She blushes a bit. "I won't lie; it was like somebody really wanted me to have a good time… Argh, here I go again! S-sorry about it! I mean, thank you… I guess… I don't even know what to answer! N-next letter! Thank you for your time!"

Hiyori bows to the camera and then gets another letter.

"Ok… I can see this will be embarrassing, but here it goes… Next letter comes from _'__ronelm2000__':_

_CC: Hiyori__So what does Kou do to you?_

1. If you encounter Artist Block...what do you do?

2. Tell me the truth: I heard you're in the Animation Research Club.

"Oh. Not so bad, after all!" Hiyori leans back again and crosses her arms.

"What do I do when I encounter Artists' Block? I get desperate. I swear! I can't think of any single situation, any single plot, anything! Normally I start listening to music. But this is proving to be a failure, since I guess music doesn't have the same impact on me as it had before… I also search for fanfictions on web sites, you know, to see how people write. I started doing this after Kou-sempai suggested it!"

Hiyori puts her elbows on her knees and rests her head on both hands.

"Now about Kou-sempai. It's true; I am in the Animation Research Club. How do you even know that? Anyway… Kou-sempai… I have a huge respect for her. As well as a bit of fear. She can be really tough on you, you know? I'm not going to lie here… That's what I'm supposed to be doing anyway. Kou-sempai is most of the times the _reason _for my Artists' Block. She pressures us too much some times… I can't work under pressure! It's a big weakness of mine, I know, but what can I do? She scolds us if the drawings aren't exactly what she'd imagined!"

She sits straight up again, scratching her chin sheepishly.

"But then again… When our drawings are ready on time and way better than she'd expected… She praises us. She can be proud and a bit of a tsundere, but she can recognize a well-made job. I feel very special when she praises me, as well as the other members! So… Hope that this answered your question!"

Hiyori bows and grabs the next letter.

"Now I've got one from _'__Sturmgeschuts__':_

_CC:_

Hiyori,

We all know that your inspiration for general interactions come from real life experiences, but how do you gain inspiration for the more...ahem, passionate scenes?

Have you ever experienced these events, you don't seem like the romantic type.

And don't you dare feign ignorance, you know full well that I'm talking about the XXX rated scenes!

-Sturm

PS: If you lie, I'll find out and I WILL find you.

Hiyori finishes reading the letter and blushes furiously. Her hands put the piece of paper down as she adjusts her glasses.

"H-how can you even know if I write scenes like this! I-I just stick to the c-cuteness! I wouldn't… I mean, I never… Ugh! It was one time! I didn't even know how to do it right! And no, I haven't experienced it, okay?"

The girl looks to the sides, sighing.

"They can't _really _hear me…? Oh man…" Hiyori leans towards the screen and whispers, still blushing a bit. "I drew one scene of this kind in my entire life. I just… I read this one story… And I got that thing stuck on my head! I had to do some… Oh for crying out loud… Some _research, _if you want to call it that… But the story was so good! I just couldn't ignore it once I read it! And no, it _wasn't _with my… Usual characters. I guess you know who I'm talking about. So yeah, there you have it. Happy? It's the truth! Next letter!"

Hiyori sighs, massages her temples and gets another letter from the bag.

"Now… _'__IanK24__':_

_CC: Hiyori, I must ask, you are constantly having...ahem, passionate scenes played out in your mind with Yutaka and Minami. What other friends do you imagine this with? Konata and Kagami, *FILL IN OTHER SHIPPINGS HERE*, did I mention Konata and Kagami...? Seriously, there can't be too many shippings in that show surprisingly...well, maybe and Konata's dad, that's basically the only straight pairing. XD Oh, and Akira(-sama) and Minoru. That would be hilarious...wow. I rambled. Okay, Hiyori, what do you think of my original question, and about my large ramble?_

"Wow, pretty big letter you've got there. Well, other friends huh? Yeah, I guess you could say I've been imagining…"

Hiyori turns her head to the door and then back at the camera.

"I should stop that. Anyway. I've been constantly imagining Konata-sempai… And Hiiragi-sempai, you know… Getting at each other's throats and then falling on the floor, with faces inches apart, when Konata-sempai finally… Ah! I-I shouldn't, I really shouldn't! W-well, you get the picture, right? Heh… But about other pairings? It's just so weird to try to pair up your friends like this, you know? I do it a lot, but when I really stop to think about it I can't help to get embarrassed and sigh, since I know it's just all my imagination… Well, at least I guess."

Hiyori reads the letter again. She laughs.

"Yeah, that's so true! The only straight pairing I can bring myself to imagine is Akira-sama and Minoru-sempai… I'll be honest with you, I can't see Kuroi-sensei being paired up with Konata-sempai's dad. More with Narumi-san… N-never mind! That's just a ramble, right? Nice ramble by the way! Thank you!"

She bows and gets another letter from the plastic bag.

"Let's see. This letter comes from _'__Chakragirl15__':_

_Hiyori, do you draw yaoi as well?_

do you draw straight pairings? (like AustriaXHungary, KyoXTohru...stuff like that.)

what is your favorite food?

have you had your first kiss?

do you ever write/read fanfictions?

"If I draw yaoi? Yeah, pretty much. I have a collection of yaoi doujins on my desk… I have drawn more yuri, though."

She stops and puts a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Wow. I actually said that without stuttering! Patty was right; this really is like a therapy! B-but anyway. I remember writing straight pairings. I can't really remember how many of them, but I did on the past. I should really get back at drawing them… Too much yuri and yaoi is messing up with my reality… Now, my favorite food? I really like Ikura! It's a type of sushi, really tasty. You should order one someday! Then tell me what you thought of it!"

She reads the letter again to make sure what the next question was.

"Oh, right. F-first kiss, huh? Well, excluding that one I was forced to have with Patty last episode… Not really. N-not like I talk to many guys, you know? And yes, I've read fanfictions. I'm not good with writing them, though… I rather draw the scenes than describing them. That's it… Thank you very much!"

Hiyori bows again and grabs a new letter.

"Last latter! It's from… _'__Anonymous'. _Again? She said:

_CC Hiyori!_

What is your favorite yuri pairing?

Why did you blush when Patty kissed you?

What did you draw when Myuki and Kagami were singing Magnet?

How do you feel about the Magnet singing and tackling I dared the others to do?

When did you discover yaoi and yuri?

Do you draw pairings of your friends? If so, who's with who?

Do you have a crush? Tell us who it is. BE TRUTHFUL.

"My favorite pairing? Hmm… So hard to decide… Well, there was this time where I really got hooked on Chik*ne and Him*ko, from Kan*azuki no M*ko. I just liked their relationship. And I blushed because i-it was awkward! Just imagine that one of your best friends was forced to kiss you! What would you feel, huh? As much as you might be into stuff like this, it's completely different in real life! Now… Oh, the drawing. I drew their pose. I can even show you, it's right here."

Hiyori gets up and leaves the screen for a moment. She then comes back wither sketchbook in hands and shows it to the camera.

"Here, see. It's basically the same picture. Both sempai's fit so well in their characters, I almost didn't need to change anything…"

She puts the sketchbook aside and leans back on the chair, reading the letter again.

"Oh, right. Well, I told you already… I felt… Kinda blessed… O-or something! I don't really know! It's a mixture of guilt and happiness… Someone should invent a word for that. Why don't you try? And when did I discover yaoi and yuri? Oh, brother… I discovered yuri first. With one of my older brothers. Yeah, don't ask, I just did. And then I started to think that if there was this kind of relationship, then there _must _be the other way around! So yeah, I found yaoi soon enough. It was just… Interesting for me. I can't describe it really well…" She scratches the back of her head.

"And I draw pairings… Gosh, I really hope this door is soundproof… I-I can't help myself, it's like they ask to be drawn! Y-Yu-chan and Minami-san are always so close to each other! Not my fault! A-and recently I began a drawing from Konata-sempai and Hiiragi-sempai too… I won't show you just yet! It's really bad… A-anyway, next question!"

She reads the letter again.

"Oh, a crush…" Hiyori sighs and rests her head on a hand. "Honestly, not really… I wonder… If I ever got a boyfriend… Or girlf… You know, never mind! He would have to be really into that stuff. I would probably freak every single one of them! I never found one like this, you know? But when the time comes, I'm pretty sure I'll feel that weird feeling in my stomach my brother says he feels when he's with his girlfriend whenever I'm around the guy… Yeah, that's it."

Hiyori puts the last latter on her side and the gets up, bowing.

"Well, thank you all for your letters! It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to answer them… I feel bad for the next victim to come here, though… If Yu-chan happens to be the next, just go easy on her, okay? I'd feel terrible knowing that her innocence could be totally ruined in here. Well, take care!

Hiyori Tamura, leaving the room!"

Hiyori reaches the camera and then the screen blackens out.

* * *

**So, Hiyori's CC! Hope you liked it! **

**T****ime to vote again! Do you want another Character Confessionary, or a new round of Truths and Dares? You guys decide, ok? Akira-sama and Minoru will be announcing the next episode based on your opinions.**

**Thank you sooo much for all your letters! Me and the manager really appreaciate it. We couldn't do without you guys. Kiss-my-ass time is over! Now get outta here and go back to work, you!**

**- TSL**


	13. Round 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**To infinity… And beyond dimensions!**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira: **LUUUUUCKY CHANNEEEEEL! OHA-LUCKY! Hi! How are you guys feeling today? Well, whatever your feelings are, forget about them, because Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes is back, baby! And this is reason for happiness all over the place! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** Welcome everyone! We're back with more Truths or Dares this time! I'm Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi. Glad to be back!

**Akira:** Well, then! Today we're reading more letters of you dear viewers, so let's star—

**Drake Nolsa:** *walks into the studio, looking around* Oh, so this is the famous Lucky Channel studio, huh? …Honestly, I expected more.

**Mah:** Hey, don't complain about the space. It's big enough to fit eleven single girls and a male with dubious tastes.

**Akira:** W-what the…? What are you two doing here?

**Minoru:** Wait, dubious tastes…?

**Yui:** Actually, I'm not sin—

**Drake Nolsa:** Oh, Akira-sama in person. I'm glad to finally being able to meet you.

**Mah:** Hey there, Akira-sama!

**Akira:** M-M-Mah-sama! How are you today! *bows*

**Minoru:** *pokes Akira's ribs*

**Stephen:** Akira-sama, Minoru-sama! These are the special guests for today's episode! The manager personally invited them!

**Konata:** Awesome! Viewers!

**Kagami:** I really hope they're normal…

**Drake Nolsa:** Oh, don't worry, I'm pretty normal Kagami. But only for protection, I brought my needle gun with me. I rather be safe around… You know. *points discreetly to Akira with his head*

**Akira:** I saw that, Jordan.

**Nanako:** He_ is_ quite tall… *sweatdrops*

**Mah:** Normal is boring! Being different rocks!

**Hiyori, Patty and Konata:** A COMRADE!

**Kagami:** *sighs* Oh, Lord…

**Konata:** Here, join us! *pats the seat next to her*

**Akira:** Alright… Then let's start—

**Kyoko:** Waaaait! I'm here! I'm here!

**Akira:** What the…? Another one?

**Stephen:** Ah, Kyoko-sama! Right on time!

**Minoru:** Are you another guest or just a trespasser?

**Yutaka:** Such harsh words…

**Stephen:** Kyoko-sama is another guest from the Manager!

**Akira:** Is there gonna be more guests or we can start this thing already?

**Mah:** *sitting between Konata and Misao* Start!

**Drake Nolsa:** Is there anywhere where I can sit? This gun is quite heavy to hold for an entire episode.

**Kyoko:** And I'm tired from running all the way here, too…

**Akira:** *mumbling* Geez, here for five minutes and already complaining… *smiles pleasantly* Of course! The guests shouldn't stand up! Drake-sama, Kyoko-sama, you can pick anywhere to sit right there with our famous Lucky Star cast!

**Drake Nolsa:** Alright, then. *walks over to Kagami* May I sit here?

**Kagami:** S-sure… As long as you keep this thing away from me… *points to needle gun*

**Drake Nolsa:** Of course. I don't intend to use it, unless necessary.

**Kyoko:** *sits next to Hiyori and Patty* Hey there!

**Hiyori:** Hello!

**Patty:** Nice to meet ya.

**Akira:** Ok, are you all acquainted? Awesome! Let's begin Round 9! *grabs the ToD bag* Ok, the first dare of the day comes from '_ronelm2000__':_

_I wish my dare can be picked. Y_Y_

_Dare:_

_Hiyori...bring Kou to the stage._

_Konata...if you seen this message it means you gained the ability to speak every language in the world for this episode only. USE IT!_

_Patty, if you can convince Konata to watch just 3 American Animes, then you get the privilege of evading this dare..._

_Kiss Minoru (it can be in the cheek or lips...whatever...just make it last for 5 seconds.)_

_Tsukasa, do not do anything other than rest and watch for the entire episode. You had enough._

_Kagami, play Konata's MMORPG for the entire episode. (maybe 1 hour.) Hiyori (or Kou if she's there) teach her to be a pro. (and if possible make her addicted to it heheh)_

**Hiyori:** K-Kou-sempai?

**Patty:** The head of the Animation Research Club? Your boss?

**Hiyori:** Y-yeah, that's her…

**Akira:** How many people are they going to bring for this episode?

The door suddenly opens and a dense fog invades the studio. The screen gets white and, for a moment, nothing is visible. Then, far away, a roaring sound can be heard.

**Yutaka:** Minami-chan… Do you hear that?

**Minami:** Hm. *nods*

**Kyoko:** It sounds like… A motorcycle?

**Drake Nolsa:** *slowly grabs his needle gun*

**Hiyori:** Oh, please, don't tell me she's going to do that…

**Patty:** I presume your Sempai is a fan of epic entrances.

**Hiyori:** Got that right…

The sound is clear now. All the heads are turned to the studio's door. A rock song starts to play. Suddenly, someone yells from behind the door.

**Kou:** _Itadaki…_ *enters with a yellow Vespa crashing the studio* _…MASU!_

**Hiyori:** And… She actually did it.

**Kou:** HIYORI! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

**Hiyori:** Yeah, yeah… *gets up and stands on the way of Kou's Vespa*

**Kagami:** O-oi! Get out of there!

**Kou:** *twirling a blue bass on the air* YEAH! *trips on a soda can* Uh…

Kou crashes onto Hiyori, who seemed to be waiting for this. The scene happens in slow motion. You can see the entire cast with their mouths hung open. Hiyori spins in the air for a while before landing headfirst on the cold floor.

**Akira:** Wow. *takes a picture*

**Patty:** Hiyorin! *runs to her side*

**Kou:** *in English* _Stop!_

**Patty:** Huh?

**Kou:** *still in English* _Stop the native girl!_

**Konata:** Eh… You picked the worst person to say that to.

**Kou:** What? *blinks* No! Agh! You ruined the scene! *takes of her helmet*

Kou is wearing a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, and a lemon chiffon colored scarf. She also wields a left-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar model 4001. …Don't ask how the narrator knows that. Her eyes are yellow and her hair is pink.

**Minoru:** That was really _the _entrance… *sweatdrops*

**Kagami:** *sighs* I already got used to it… As longs as she's not dead, then my guess is that she'll recover in a second.

**Patty:** *pokes Hiyori* Oi, Tamura-saaaan… Are you there?

**Hiyori:** Blarghnhagobatomsk…

**Patty:** She'll live! *thumbs up*

**Kou:** Man… It was going all smooth, too… *removes her pink wig*

**Akira:** Was that supposed to be a badass version of myself?

**Kou:** Huh? No, it was supposed to be H*ruko, but the midget here ruined the scene.

**Konata:** *rubs her head, sheepishly* Sorry about that… I just couldn't help saying something after you said that.

**Kou:** Whatever, it's done now.

**Akira:** Ok, while the blonde makes sure that the girl didn't die, let's go to the next dare!

**Yutaka:** B-but Tamura-san…!

**Akira:** Konata! You can speak any language in the world for this episode.

**Konata:** I can?

**Akira:** Yeah. Have fun.

**Konata:** Sweet!

**Akira:** And Patty-chan, if you can't convince Konata to watch 3 American 'anime', then you have to kiss Shiraishi. So you better make the girl like it.

**Minoru:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Akira:** That I believe that the hardest of hard-core otaku would rather watch American junk than kissing you.

**Patty:** Hey! Don't call our cartoons junk! *mumbles* There are some good cartoons in America too, you know…

**Konata:** Wait a sec. What the heck is supposed to be an "American Anime"?

**Miyuki:** I believe it's a style of cartoon that resembles the Japanese style, for its design or background.

**Patty:** I've got them! Konata, allow me to introduce to you Av*tar: The L*st Airb*nder, Tr*nsfor*ers and T**n Tit*ns.

**Nanako:** Wow, those names sound awful.

**Mah:** Wow, I used to watch Av*tar and T**n Tit*ns! They were really great. I'm guessing Konata will like them.

**Nanako:** Still looks horrible.

**Kou:** Don't judge before watching them! *grabs her bass* I'd like to watch them too if you wouldn't mind, Patricia-san.

**Hiyori:** Sempai?

**Kou:** Listen carefully, Hiyorin! As the headmaster of the Animation Research Club, is my duty to research every kind of animation and learn as much as possible about other types of the genre! *puts her helmet and slides the goggles down to her eyes* You'll learn some day.

**Hiyori:** *sweatdrops* Eh, I guess that makes sense… But… What is the helmet for?

**Kou:** Because, *jumps on her yellow Vespa* it makes me look cool.

**Misao:** I gotta admit it, she looks pretty awesome.

**Drake Nolsa:** I guess there is no need for that, then… *sighs and puts his needle gun away*

**Kagami:** For some reason, this nonsense _does _look cool.

**Konata:** *gets up* Yeah, that's the magic of F*CL.

**Kagami:** Of what?

**Patty:** Never mind that! Come, Konata and Kou-sempai, let's go.

**Konata:** _Oui, oui, mademoiselle. Je vais, je vais._

**Kagami:** *blushes* F-french?

**Yutaka:** Onee-san, you really _can _speak any language!

**Konata:** That's awesome! *looks at Kagami* Ohh, is Kagamin blushing? Do you like my French speaking, _mademoiselle?_

**Kagami:** S-shut up! I definitely don't! It's t-too weird to see you talking like that!

**Konata:** *smirks* Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm off!

Patty, Kou and Konata leave to the TV Room, two of them walking and one of them on a motorcycle.

**Akira:** Great, now what was the next one?

**Minoru:** Well, Tsukasa-san is supposed to rest for the entire episode. So any dares given to her are cancelled from now on.

**Tsukasa:** Whew, that's a relief…

**Drake Nolsa:** This will spoil the fun…

**Kagami:** O-oi! These dares aren't fun to do, you know?

**Drake Nolsa:** They are for the viewers, dear Kagami.

**Kyoko:** Yep, yep! The viewers laugh at your embarrassing situations!

**Misao:** I laugh at them too!

**Kagami:** Quiet you.

**Minoru:** Kagami-san, the next dare is for you. You must play Konata's online game for the entire episode. So your dares are cancelled for the episode as well. And Hiyori has to teach her to be a professional at it!

**Hiyori:** Do I really have to…?

**Mah:** It'll be fun! Think about it as a font of inspiration.

**Hiyori:** Why do people always say that to me to try to make me do things…?

**Mah:** Because you're an artist and _anything _can be a source for your inspirations.

**Drake Nolsa:** Got that right.

**Hiyori:** *sighs* Guess I can't argue with that…

**Mah:** *pats her backs* It's a friendly advice! From artist to artist.

**Hiyori:** You draw as well, Mah-san?

**Mah:** Yep!

**Akira:** Can we get on with it? The Game Room is over there. Go!

**Kagami:** I will play, but not in a million years I'll get addicted to it!

**Drake Nolsa:** Oh, we'll have to see about that.

**Kyoko:** *giggles*

**Akira:** Great! Dare done! Next! *shuffles papers* This one comes from '_SheepAteMyFanBoys__':_

_So hi. I dare Minami to challenge Seto Kaiba (google him) to see who can smile for the longest!_

**Drake Nolsa:** Now that's a dare I never thought would work out so well.

**Minami:** I just have to… smile?

**Drake Nolsa:** The question is: _Can _you smile?

**Yutaka: **Yes, she can! Minami-chan can smile for a long time if she really wants to! It's a really pretty smile too!

**Minami:** *blushes and hides her eyes behind her bangs* At this rate… It'll be hard…

**Minoru:** Bring on Ka*ba!

**Akira:** MORE PEOPLE?

The studio's door opens once more. Nothing happens for a while, but suddenly a tall man wearing a white vest walks in. He doesn't look happy _at all_.

**Ka*ba:** You disrupted my routine, so this better be _important_.

**Minami:** *gulps*

**Mah:** BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!

**All:** *stare at her*

**Mah:** Eh… Sorry. Reflex.

**Minoru:** Mr. K*iba! Let me explain the situation—

**Akira:** Smile or you lose.

**Ka*ba:** What? What kind of request is that? And lose? Lose what? Well, whatever it may be, let me warn you, I don't lose. Who is the unfortunate soul that will be the object of my superiority?

**Minami:** *trembling, raises her hand* T-t-that would be m-me…

**Ka*ba:** You? You look pathetic. What is your talent, shiver to death? Don't make me laugh.

**Yutaka:** D-don't talk like that to Minami-chan! She's a really nice person!

**Minami:** Yutaka…

**Kyoko:** That sounds harsh…

**Ka*ba:** What do I have to do?

**Akira:** *breathes deeply* I told you already, dammit. The winner is the one who smiles for the longest.

**Ka*ba:** …

**Minoru:** So, let's begin! And… GO!

Minami struggles, but manages to curve her lips a bit. Ka*ba's mouth doesn't even move.

**Akira:** THE WINNER IS MINAMI! Now you can go home, see ya.

**Ka*ba:** That was the biggest loss of time of my life. *leaves the studio*

**Minoru:** *turns to Akira* What's up with you and your xenophobia today? What's wrong with having new people around?

**Akira:** None of your business. *turns to the studio* Ok! Let's continue the show! Next letter, from '_PokemonMajorMaster':_

_Dares_

_Ayano: not what? on round 2 you cut Misao off and in round 6 you refused to reveal it in truth when in it said if you refuse to answer and also in which Minoru forgot to point out it turns to dare if I'm correct and so now I dare you Ayano to reveal ALL the secrets you wanted kept in round 2 and 6 I have sent a lie detector via airmail just incase the previous one is not there anymore_

_Nanako: You were pretty mad at Yui for her being married so go out on a date with Meito Anizawa for a week lets see if you'll still be single_

_Stephen: I dare you to take Tsukasa off camera unlock her inner darkness from when she went crazy restrain her with powerful chains 2 for both of her hands, 2 for her feet and 1 wrapped around her waist bring her back on set and interview her on anything you want and release her for my later dare_

_Hiyori: I shall spare you somewhat make a doujin of 3 pairs of whoever you want and feel free to do your best! any perverted thoughts you have you will have to shout them out loud_

_Yutaka and (crazy)Tsukasa: Yutaka your weapon will be a small sword and Tsukasa will have a chain saw you will team up in a cage match against Dokuro-chan with her excalibolg and Naruto if you two die then Dokuro-chan can bring you back to life she's an angel!_

_Truths_

_Patty: Did you ever watch the english dub of pokemon when 4kids dubbed it? if not play the clip of when Ash caught a riceball but because of 4kids it was a donut and reflect on what you think about it as an otaku_

_Minoru: What in deepest depth are your feelings of not hate towards Akira-sama?_

**Akira:** So many things! Let's begin with the first one.

**Misao:** Hoho, the moment of truth is finally revealed, huh, Ayano?

**Ayano:** Hmph.

**Drake Nolsa:** I guess we'll finally get to know the secrets you've been keeping from all of us, Ayano-san.

**Mah:** Ayano needs more love!

**Yui:** Eh… She can hear you, you know?

**Mah:** I just wanted to get this out of my system.

**Kyoko:** I'm anxious! Tell us already, you're not what? And who is Kaede anyway?

**Ayano:** *flinches*

**Misao:** Come ooooon, tell them!

**Kyoko:** Tell us, Aya-chan!

**Mah:** What is it?

**Drake Nolsa:** What is this big secret anyways?

**Ayano:** SILENCE!

~~Silence~~

**Ayano:** *sighs* …I'll tell you.

~~Still silence~~

**All:** Wait, what?

**Kyoko:** You're actually telling us?

**Ayano:** …It's not like it can be avoided…

**Drake Nolsa:** Wow, didn't expect that.

**Ayano:** Well, it happened when we were very little, so Hiiragi-san hasn't met us yet…

**Misao:** O-oi, wait up Ayano, you're actually telling them?

**Ayano:** Well, yes…

**Misao:** D-don't you wanna think about this? Huh?

**Drake Nolsa:** So the table's changed, huh? Interesting…

**Ayano:** I'm really sorry, Misa-chan. As I was saying…

_When we were little, Misa-chan and I went to the same school. There, we met a girl named Kaede. She was a really arrogant and spoiled girl, but for some reason, we started to hang out together. We three were inseparable. But as the time passed, I noticed that Misa-chan was distancing herself from me because of Kaede. Everyday, when we came back home together, Misa-chan wouldn't stop saying how cool Kaede was and how lucky we were to be friends with her. I nodded because I didn't want to make Misa-chan feel bad. But one day, things completely fell apart as I stood alone. Misao and Kaede were best friends and I realized that everyone in class was ditching me as well. Later I found out that Kaede was spreading bad rumors about me to the other kids, so they ignored me. She managed to even put those ideas on Misa-chan's head._

_I had to get used to be alone, and Misao didn't even seem to remember the days we've spent together. _

_In gym class one day, I was playing with a girl who didn't like me when I saw a commotion. The teachers came running to split two students who were fighting. When I saw that it was Misao and Kaede, I lost control. First she stole my best friend and now she was fighting with her? I jumped on Kaede and, well… Hit her. _

_When my parents heard about it, they said they were very disappointed with me. They didn't talk to me for a week. I was grounded and they almost made me change schools. Well, after that, every time I saw Kaede's face I felt like punching her again. Misa-chan got really hurt, but she refused to tell me what happened that day to get Kaede so mad._

**Ayano:** …And until today, Misa-chan never told me what was that she said to that girl to make her lose control like that.

**Kyoko:** Ayano-chan was bullied when she was little? That's horrible! *hugs Ayano*

**Ayano:** *hugs back* Yes, thank you Kyo-chan…

**Drake Nolsa:** But wait… Shouldn't you be angrier with Misao than with Kaede, since Misao was the one that abandoned you in first place?

**Misao:** *sweatdrop* T-that's not true, heh…

**Ayano:** Oh no, I could never get angry with Misa-chan… Much. She likes to remind me how I stepped up for her that day by losing my behaved-little-girl composure in front of the teachers… That's what gets on my nerves, really…

**Misao:** A-anyway, that's past! We should leave things as they are and KEEP MOVING FORWARD!

**Mah:** So Ayano doesn't get enough love and she's still _bullied_? *looks up* That's dirty, Nih!

**All:** *blink* Who are you talking to…?

**Mah:** Eh… N-nobody.

**Minoru:** A-anyway, I'm really sorry for you Ayano-san.

**Drake Nolsa:** Hold on, she still has to tell us one more thing. I remember you telling Misao to keep quiet when she was about to tell us that you're not… Something.

**Kyoko:** Drake! She's very hurt, give the girl a break!

**Ayano:** …

**Misao:** I was about to say that Ayano isn't a virgin anymore!

**All:** *frozen*

**Misao:** …Eh… T-that was joke, guys. Just to lighten up the mood, the mood!

**Ayano:** *punches Misao's face*

**Misao:** *faints* Oww…

**Akira:** Nice little story there, but we really need to do the other dares. So let's go! *read the letter again* Nanako! You must date Meito Anizawa, a.k.a. the psycho manager of that manga store who insists in calling Konata the Legendary Girl A. And that means that ANOTHER person comes into the picture…

The studio's door opens once more and a tall guy with black spiky hair barges in like a torpedo.

**Meito:** NANAKO! *jumps with thunders behind him and crashes on the studio's floor, breaking the clay* YOU! ME! Join me and your life will never be the same one AGAIN!

**Akira:** *clenches her teeth* You BETTER pay for the floor, jackass.

**Nanako:** *sweatdrops* Eh? Y-_you_ are Meito Anizawa?

**Meito:** I AM! *grabs her hand* Since the first time I put my eyes on your blonde hairs flowing through the air, I just _knew _you were special. LET US NOT WASTE TIME! *runs off with Nanako*

**Nanako:** WAIT, I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHIIIiiiiing…! *voice drifts away*

**Yui:** I really hope they have a good time together. *smirks*

**Minoru:** Anizawa-sama is a smart person, Yui-san!

**Akira:** Creep. Ok, since Tsukasa is safe from dares for this episode, then we'll jump to the next one! Hiyori, come here!

**Hiyori:** *walks out of the Gaming Room* Did someone call me?

**Akira:** You must draw another doujin, of three pairings that you like. You can do it while teaching Kagami, right?

**Drake Nolsa:** *peeks inside the Gaming Room* How is Kagami doing?

**Kagami:** *from inside the room* Aw, man! That's so unfair! I totally deserved more exp. for this monster! What the hell?

**Miyuki:** She does seem to be enjoying the experience.

**Hiyori:** Alright, let me grab my sketchbook…

**Minoru:** And this other dare is for Tsukasa and Yutaka-chan, but since Tsukasa cannot play, we'll need to cancel this one out too.

**Mah:** Ow man, but Dokuro-chan was about to appear!

**Drake Nolsa:** I suggest that people stop making dares like these.

**Akira:** Hell yeah, these dares are awful.

The TV Room's door suddenly opens. Patty, Kou and Konata walk off the place.

**Yutaka:** Patty-chan, Onee-san! How did it go?

**Konata:** Honestly? …They were better than I expected.

**Kou:** I'm quite impressed. That Av*tar one was the best one in my opinion. Even though I couldn't understand what they were saying.

**Konata:** I could! Man, speaking any language in the world is awesome. _Me encantó mi talento!_

**Minami:** Spanish?

**Konata:** _Ja, ja!_

**Akira:** You arrived right on time! Patty-chan, this truth is for you. *shows her the letter*

**Patty:** *reads it* Hmm… If I've seen the scene where Ash catches a rice ball? HECK YEAH I DID! Oh, you have no idea how angry I was at our crappy dub when they said it was a _doughnut!_ What the hell? How stupid do 4k*ds think we are? Of all the things they've ruined in anime, that one was one of the worst! You know, honestly, that was one of the reasons I came to Japan! To watch the TRUE EPISODES OF ANY ANIME ALIVE!

Suddenly a Japanese flag appears behind her.

**Patty:** BECAUSE JAPAN IS CULTURE! Japan doesn't try to hide the real meaning of things because they think that the kids won't be able to handle the truth! We should all stand up for what we think is right! AND THE TRUTH IS RIGHT! THE TURTH IS JUST! LET US SAY NO TO THE MANIPULATIVE TELEVISION SYSTEM THAT EDITS OUR JAPANESE ANIMATION ON AMERICA! COME FELLOW OTAKU, RISE AGAINST THE DUB!

The flag vanishes and applauses come into the picture.

**Mah:** …And then you don't know why the people hate your character…

**Patty:** …Eh?

**Mah:** You're the fakest American I've even known! Where's your national pride, woman?

**Drake Nolsa:** It would've been better if Konata had said it, honestly.

**Kyoko:** …*mumbles* I thought it was kinda cool…

**Akira:** Great. NEXT DARE! *reads again* Oh, that's for Minoru.

**Minoru:** My feelings of not-hate? I don't have feelings of not-hate towards Akira-sama.

**Akira:** That might be the only thing that me and this guy have in common.

**Minoru:** Glad to know that the feeling is mutual.

**Akira:** Agreed.

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Akira:** Oh no! We need to go already? Well, thanks for watching our great episode today! And next episode, we'll have another round of Character Confessionary! Keep sending your votes!

**Minoru:** As for now, the one with the most votes is… Yutaka-chan!

**Yutaka:** H-huh?

**Minoru:** But you can still turn this table! So vote and send your five questions to our characters!

**Akira:** Next episode we'll announce the winner!

**Minoru and Akira:** BYE-NEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Mah:**_ That was fun!_

**Drake Nolsa:**_ Agreed. I just came here to find out Ayano's mystery story, but it was nice to watch it live._

**Kyoko:**_ Awwn, I wish I could stay more…_

**Minoru:**_ Mah-sama, Drake-sama, Kyoko-sama, thank you for coming! We appreciate your visit._

**Konata:**_ …Hey, where's Kagamin?_

**Kagami:**_ *from behind the door* WHAT THE HELL? HE CAN'T CAST THAT SPELL ON ME, I BLOCKED HIS SP! THIS GUY IS CHEATING! AHHHH!_

**Hiyori:**_ Hiiragi-sempai, please calm down!_

**Drake Nolsa:**_ I knew she didn't stand a chance…_

* * *

**Eh… Surprise?**

**Sorry we took to long to come back. The manager and I were really busy these days… Anyways, hope you liked this episode! **

**Remember: Next episode is a Character Confessionary! Write CC: and the name of the character you'd like to ask the questions!**

**And if you want to be part of the next Truth or Dare, then send us a request in your review. We can have up to 3 people participating (since Akira-sama seems to dislike new people around), so if you're chosen, we'll PM you.**

**Thanks for watching!**

**- TSL**


	14. Character Confessionary 2: Winner

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**We are all connected in the great circle of the internet.**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira: **LUUUUUCKY CHANNEEEEEL! OHA-LUCKY! Guess what today is? That's right! We'll be announcing the winner of the second Character Confessionary! I'm your beautiful navigator, Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** Welcome back everyone! I'm Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi. Are you ready to know who will be the next interviewed one?

**Akira:** Oh, silly Shiraishi, of course they are! *grabs a blue envelope* And the winner is here!

**Konata:** Go, go, who is it?

**Akira:** *opens the envelope* The people have spoken! And the next victim of the Confessionary, with _eleven_ votes, is… Yutaka Kobayakawa!

**Hiyori:** *flinches*

**Yutaka:** H-huh? Me?

**Yui:** Yutaka will have to stay in a room, answer questions about her personal life and nobody here will be able to listen to what she says? What if she tells something bad about me!

**Yutaka:** Onee-chan, calm down…

**Konata:** Awwn, you get to have all the fun for yourself!

**Hiyori:** It's not exactly fun inside that thing, you know… *thinks* _And to think that Yu-chan was picked because of me… I really hope it was just a coincidence…_

**Minoru:** Congratulations Yutaka-chan! On the next episode, you'll have an especial attention all for yourself!

**Minami:** *turns to Hiyori* …Is it really safe there…?

**Hiyori:** It _is_ safe. The only thing that I'm worried about is the questions they can come up with…

**Minami:** I see…

**Kagami:** *sighs, relieved* My time didn't come yet.

**Konata:** I'm actually looking forward to my turn!

**Kagami:** It's not like you have stuff to hide, anyway. Well… Even if you do, it's not like you get embarrassed by them.

**Konata:** You're right! That's why I want to open my life to everyone!

**Kagami:** Whatever you say… As long as they leave me alone for now…

**Miyuki:** I must say that this experience seem rather interesting, Kagami-san.

**Kagami:** Even you, Miyuki-san?

**Akira:** Alright! Stay tuned for the next episode, where Yutaka will answer all the questions you guys may have!

**Minoru:** So for the people who haven't asked questions to her yet, now is the time! You can ask up to five questions to Yutaka-chan! Choose carefully!

**Akira:** See ya next week then! BYE-NEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Akira:** _So you already know the deal. You stay in that room alone with this camera until all the questions have been answered. Make sure to answer all of them._

**Minoru:** _Don't worry, if you don't come back in two hours, we'll come fetch you._

**Minami:** _T-two hours…?_

**Patty:** _*whispers to Hiyori* Yutaka being chosen right after you was not a coincidence, was it?_

**Hiyori:** _Ehh… You could say that, hehe…_

**Patty:** _Remember that there are no coincidences in this world, Hiyorin…_

**Hiyori:** _Can you stop quoting that? I'm already enough guilty as it is! I don't want a Dimensional Witch blaming me too!_

_

* * *

_

__

**_So the next CC winner is finally revealed! Just... Take it easy with Yu-chan, will you? She's so... Innocent. Haha, anyways, hope you're liking it up until now!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_-TSL_**


	15. CC: Yutaka Kobayakawa

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**What does yaoi mean?**_

* * *

_Bzzz. Click. _

"Ok, it's all set." Says a male voice, backing up from the camera. A short girl is sitting on a chair with a big bag full of papers inside, looking a bit anxious.

"C-can I start, Shiraishi-san?"

"Right after I leave the room, Yutaka-chan. Remember the procedures and you should be just fine!" Answers Minoru. Yutaka nods, now with a defiant look.

"I can do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Exclaims Shiraishi. "Ok, I'll be leaving then. Have fun!"

And with that, sounds of steps can be heard very lowly and then there's a click on the door. Yutaka turns her attention to the camera and blushes.

"W-well… Hi! I'm Yutaka Kobayakawa! Today I'll be answering the letters you nice people sent me! L-let's see…" She bends over and grabs the first piece of paper. "Ok, I'll begin now! This letter is from '_Drake Nolsa__'_… Oh, the kind guest that appeared on the last show! Hi Nolsa-san! A-anyway, he says:

_Under a request by Hiyori, I'll take it easy._

_CC Yutaka Kobayakawa_

_1: I remember you did a short story about this princess and a prince a while ago. Have you done other stories like that?_

_2: How would you describe your feelings about Minami?_

_3: Seeing that you live with the Izumis, what's it like living with two Otakus?_

_4: Is there anyone you love? It doesn't have to be anyone of your friends._

_5: How do you describe Konata and Kagami's relationship? This shouldn't be too bad, I think._

_Well, this is as easy as I can go with you._

"Ah, h-how did you know about my story? Well… I actually did another story like that one when Onee-san wasn't home… It was really boring, you see, without her around! She always makes the house so lively and all! Well, yes, I've done another fairy tale… B-but it didn't turn out so good, hehe…" Yutaka scratches her chin, giggling. She reads the letter again.

"My feelings for Minami-chan? Oh, I love Minami-chan a lot! She is my best friend! Always so kind and gentle… She reminds me of Onee-chan when I was younger and got sick a lot… Always taking care of me and worrying about my health. I felt bad about it, but now I see that the people that care very much about their friends tend to do that, so I'm really happy to have Minami-chan as a friend!"

Yutaka shifts on her sit and looks at the door.

"Ah, sorry! I thought I heard something… Anyway, about living with the Izumi family! I love living with them, I really do! Well… It's true that Onee-san and Nii-san sometimes behave in a… Weird way, but the house is never lonely with them around, like I said before." She lowers her head. "I just… Wish they'd include me more on the stuff they're into, because this way I think I could participate more, you know? N-not that I'm complaining or anything!"

Yutaka reads the letter once more.

"If I love someone? You mean as in… Love, love? Hmm…" Yutaka stops and thinks for a bit. "Y-you see, love is a complicated feeling. I'm not familiar with it, but I don't think I've ever fallen in love, love with anyone… But I love lots of people! Minami-chan, Tamura-san, Patty-san, Onee-san, Sou-nii-san, Onee-chan… All of the people that care about me! Specially… The one who… Is always taking care of me…"

She blushes and smiles.

"Well, next question! Ah, about Onee-san and Kagami-san's relationship. They are… Quite a pair I think. Even though they make each other mad sometimes… Eh, most times, I believe that they really like each other, just like Minami-chan and I!"

Yutaka gets up and bows to the camera.

"Hope this answers all of your questions! Thank you for the letter!" Then she sits again and picks up another letter. "Ok, next one is from '_IanK24__':_

_CC Yutaka: I'll go easy on you, seeing as I don't want you to turn into another loony one like Tsukasa. So,_

_1. Do you know what Minami means when she says she wants to "grow"? You always seem oblivious to it._

_2. Are you REALLY in high school? You're too adorable to be a teen._

_3. You said you've seen some of Hiyori's drawings if I remember correctly. Why are you not ripping your hair out and choking yourself with it after seeing them?_

_4. Are you blind? (Referring to question number 3)_

"E-eh? Minami-chan wants to grow? B-but… She's already so tall! Why would she want to grow taller? Maybe she wants to join the Basketball Club, or something… And yes, I _am _in High School!" Yutaka frowns and pouts. "I'm just very small! I'm sure you have short friends too! Geez…"

She reads the letter again, blinking as she does so.

"Why would I c-choke myself? What is so wrong with Tamura-san's drawings? S-she likes certain types of stories, and I don't care about that! Tamura-san is a really talented artist, for your information! She can draw whatever she wants with a beautiful story behind it! And no, I'm not blind… I can see perfectly!"

Getting up a little violently, Yutaka bows.

"Thank you for your letter!" She sits down and puts a hand over her mouth. "Oh, I hope I didn't yell so loud… Well, Shiraishi-san said that it was soundproof… Well, I'll get the next letter. It's from '_Anonymous 123':_

_Anyway, CC YUTAKA._

_Eh, maybe take the first set of questions and tear them into individual strips of paper._

_TO THE QUESTIONS!_

_, how do you feel about Minami? Please be truthful._

_did you think of tackling Minami?_

_are your thoughts on the dares I sent?_

_do you think of Cherry?_

_you tell me...WHAT DOES YAOI MEAN? 8D_

_6.I heard you read some of Hiyori's doujin, what exactly did you see? What do you think of it?_

_That's it for now! :D_

"A-ah, sorry, but… Eh…" Yutaka takes off a big list from her pocket and reads the first topic. "'I'm sorry dear insert name here, but the rules clearly specified only five questions per person, therefore, I'll only be able to answer the first five. I hope you understand. Thank you, your name.' I-I mean, 'thank you, Yutaka Kobayakawa'."

Blushing, Yutaka bows to the camera.

"Don't be mad, please! W-well, the first one I already answered. I feel really good around Minami-chan. It's like she has this good aura that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside… And when I tackled Minami-chan I felt… Nostalgic! I used to do that with Onee-chan when I was really young, so it brought back memories!"

Yutaka looks over at the door again.

"I swear I can hear something… A-anyway! Your dares were… Well, fun! And Cherry? She is a really nice doggie! She's always so calm… Just like Minami-chan! I guess every dog resembles its owner, huh? And yaoi? I don't know! Tamura-san won't tell me! I asked her a bunch of times already, but she refuses to answer me! I wonder if it's something… Bad? Oh, I'm scared now…"

She bows once more.

"Thank you! I'll go to the next letter now. It's from… '_Sturmgeschuts__':_

_CC: Yutaka_

_Ruthless is what I am!_

_How tall are you?_

_What do you REALLY think of Otakus?_

_Have you ever wanted to do something absolutely horrible? If so, What was it?_

_If you were forced to french kiss one of your sempai's, which one would you choose?_

_What is your favourite video game?_

_What's it like being in the car with Yui when she's driving like crazy? Please provide every detail._

_-Sturm_

Yutaka pouts and stares at the camera. "I'm not tall okay! It's not like I can help it! I'm the only one that's shorter than Onee-san and she said that she stopped growing ever since she entered college… This gets me a bit depressed you know…" She hangs her head to the side, a shadow falling on her eyes.

Recovering, Yutaka gets up and reads the letter once more.

"What I think of Otakus? I have nothing against them! Not at all! I think it's wonderful to have such passion for their hobbies. Well… The only thing I have to say is that I wish they wouldn't be so closed on their own world… I sometimes worry about Onee-san and Patty-san and Tamura-san because of it… But that's all!"

Yutaka breathes deeply.

"It's kinda hot in here…" She blinks, "A-anyway, next question… If I've ever wanted to do something horrible? Not that I remember… Eh…" Yutaka looks to the side and blushes.

"Actually… T-there was this time where Tamura-san and Patty-san were t-talking about this new anime that came out and I was left out of the conversation… As usual… It didn't bother me at all. On the first two hours. Then I c-couldn't take it anymore! They were reading manga and talking like I wasn't even there! That time I… I had the urge to just… Just grab all of their manga and rip them apart! It was pissing me off! If you're gonna invite me to your house don't just ignore me! That kind of stuff gets me so nervous!"

She looks at her hands and realizes that she was squishing the letter.

"Ah! Sorry!" Yutaka blushes, "I didn't mean to… Well… So, next… French kiss? Is that like… A r-real kiss? B-but none of them is a boy! I—" She stops, blinks and blushes. "You m-mean kiss a g-g-girl? B-but I…! Oh…"

Yutaka stops and fidgets with her skirt for a bit, before saying really lowly.

"Miyuki…Senpai… I did it already on the dare, so it counts! F-fine! Next!" She reads the creased letter. "My favorite video-game? I haven't played many games, but Onee-san told me to play one called Co*king M*ma because I would like it! I really did, it was a simple and fun game to play! Well, that was your fifth question, so… I'll stop here… Thank you for your time!"

She gets up and bows to the camera, sitting again.

"Ok, let's move on… Ah! I hope you're not getting bored or anything! Sorry if I'm not as interesting as you think…"

She reads the letter.

"This one comes from '_peppergunsou':_

_Hey lucky channel, I've been following this for a while and this is my first time sending something in. :D_

_anyway,_

_CC: Yutaka_

_- how far can you remember being in the game room with Tsukasa before fainting? Please share,_

_-(feel free to skip this one if you already have over 9000 more like this,) but that Minami. You two sure are close, what are your honest feelings of her?_

_-what was your daily routine before you met Minami? Was there someone like her in junior high? Or were you just lucky to graduate alive?_

_Well, that's all :) Yutaka, apologies if they are needed in any way!_

"T-the room, huh? I remember faintly… Tsukasa-sempai and I were playing this game, which was pretty scary… Suddenly she stopped and her head fell low. I asked her if she was ok, but she didn't answer me… Suddenly she started to laugh crazily and such, and when she looked up again, I could see Tsukasa-sempai's eyes. They were… Small and seemed insane somehow…! She then got on her feet and started yell horrible things. That's when I fainted due to the shock… I think… Yes, I don't know what happened back there, but it was really scary…"

Yutaka blinks quickly then rubs her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a bit sleepy… Well, next question… About Minami-chan again? I already told you guys how I feel about her! Why do you keep asking so much? I wonder what you guys think about us, honestly! And about your next question, no there wasn't anyone like Minami-chan on my class. When I got sick they would just… Stare strangely at me and say 'here goes Kobayakawa again', you know? It was a bit… Bad going to school at that time. But now is much better with all my friends there! High school really made me feel… Loved."

She bows.

"Thank you. Next up is '_OtakuGirl347__'_

_CC: Yutaka (LOL I couldn't review on the other chapter)_

_Have you ever been seriously injured before?_

_If Minami had died right in front of your eyes, how would you react?_

_Have you ever sworn in your life?_

_Horror movies: What do you think about them?_

_How can you stay so innocent even when you're living with Konata and Soujirou?_

_P.S I seriously doubt you'll lie, so I'll just keep the lie detector._

"I haven't been seriously injured, thank goodness! Only really, really sick. Sometimes I kind of rather be injured than being sick all the time, hehe…"

Yutaka widens her eyes.

"If Minami-chan d-d-died? I-I… I would… Cry so much! S-she won't die! She's strong and b-brave and she cares too m-much about people to put h-herself in danger! D-d-don't say things like that, please!"

Small tears form on the corners of her eyes. She quickly wipes them away and continues reading.

"S-sorry about that! So… If I've ever sworn? Not on purpose, but I've done it accidentally… Y-you know when you're small and hear words that you don't know and then you go ask to your parents? I've done that before, but it turns out, it was a really bad word. I promised not to say it again!"

Yutaka shifts on her seat.

"Oh, I hate horror movies! They are too scary for me. I prefer romance! And… Last question… Oh, how can I stay so innocent? What do you mean?" Yutaka pouts. "You guys think I'm just a small fragile little girl, don't you! Hmph. Well, living with them is fun. It's not like I'm oblivious to everything they say, you know."

Yutaka finishes, smirking.

"Well, thank you for your time!" She bows. "Okay, next letter! From '_Chakragirl15__':_

_CC: Yutaka, do you like any of the animes Konata watches? If not, what would you like to see in an anime or a cartoon?_

"Well, to be honest I don't really know many of the anime Onee-san watches. But if I was to make up an anime it'd have lots of romance and adventure! There would be a beautiful princess and a prince that would run all the way only to meet with her! But something wouldn't let them stay together, so they would have to fight every danger alone. In the end, the power of love would conquer and they would live together!"

Yutaka blushes and scratches her head.

"I-is it too cheesy? Hehe… Well, thank you anyway! This next letter is from '_Mr. Kins':_

_I have a question for little miss Kobayakawa._

_(MWAhahahahahahahahahahaha! =D)_

_*ahem* what is the most embarrassing thing you've seen your sister do?_  
_Don't hold back or ill... ill... do something._

_Bye Bye! =D_

_Yutaka smiles and giggles._

"Since she can't hear me… I will tell you! I've always wanted to say that to someone, but I was afraid she would know afterwards. Well, there was this time when I came home and the house was silent. I wondered if Onee-chan was out, so I went to her room to see if she was in there. When I opened the room's door, I faced Onee-chan in a strange position while reading a weird book. She did three or four other movements before noticing I was staring at her the whole time. When she finally looked at me, her face got all red and she started yelling at me to knock before entering, but she started to stumble on her words and I couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny seeing her doing all those weird movements! Even today, when I bring this subject up, she still blushes and tells me to forget what I saw that day. She never let me see what that book was about… I'm curious now, but I have no idea where she keeps it. Maybe it was a yoga book or something…"

Yutaka bows.

"Thank you! Alright, next up! From '_G7 Chord':_

_Funny fic. I mean, for a guy like me._

_CC: Yutaka_

_Hey there, Yutaka-sama. Don't worry, I'm a friend, I won't ask anything too bad._

_1) How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_

_2) State your opinion on Tsukasa's yandere complex. Do you think it can be healed?_

_3) You have just learned Minami has one week left to live, but she's unaware. What would you do?_

_4) Have Konata and Sojiro been good influences?_

_5) Is Yui a good influence?_

Yutaka blinks and reads the first question again. She frowns and reads it one more time. On the third she raises an eyebrow.

"Well… I guess that if a woodchuck could chuck wood, it would chuck as much wood as its stomach could hold. Woodchucks like wood, don't they?"

She scratches her head.

"This was confusing, but I-I hope I could make my point across! A-anyway, about Tsukasa-san… You mean the way she started acting lately? I really hope she can be cured of this double personality thing that appeared on her! If only people would stop trying to make this dark side come out, I'm sure she'd be better! So please, can you guys stop sending dares like those to Tsukasa-san? I'd be really happy!"

Yutaka shifts on her seat.

"And M-Minami-chan only has _a week to live_? N-no, I won't let her go! W-why do you keep asking questions like these; Minami-chan is too strong to die! She won't die!"

Tears form on the corners of Yutaka's eyes and she sniffs.

"At least… Not before me, anyway… So I'll move to the other question!" Her trembling hands wipe her tears away and she breathes deeply. "Ok… About Onee-san and Sou-nii-san. They are… Good influences on their own way. They taught me that you must live your life to the fullest and do whatever you want without caring about what other people would think of you! So I really admire them. And Onee-chan is also a good influence! Sure she might say irresponsible things sometimes… Most times… But I still think that she only says these things by accident! She means well. I'm happy to have her as my sister!"

Yutaka gets up and bows.

"Thanks! Ok…" She sits down. "Whew, I'm getting tired of so many questions! But don't worry, I'll keep going!" She grabs another letter. "This one comes from '_manonthe3up__':_

_CC: Yutaka Kobayakawa_

_Hey, Yutaka. Since you are probably one of my favorite characters, I thought I'd try to ask you a few questions. Before answering my questions, though, remember that the room is soundproofed; nobody outside the room will know what is said here._

_1. Everyone sees you as an innocent little girl. Do you have a darker side you just don't like showing around others, or are you really as innocent as they think?_

_2. Have you ever thought of Minami as more than a friend? Just to clarify, is she like a sister to you? Mother? Dare I say... girlfriend?_

_3. What's it like having a policewoman as a big sister? Would you rather her have a different occupation?_

_4. Are you aware of Hiyori using you and Minami as inspirational material for some of her yuri-centered manga? How do you feel about it?_

_Just in case: Yaoi is a genre focused on two males in a relationship, usually of a sexual nature. Yuri is the same thing, but with girls instead of guys._

"I'm one of your favorites? Oh, thank you a lot!" She blushes. "About your fist question… They think I am innocent, I know that… But it's not my fault if the people that I live with talk almost in a different language than me. But I'm starting to understand more the expressions Patty-san, Tamura-san and Onee-san use. I'll get it one day, you'll see!"

Yutaka reads the letter again and blushes.

"M-Minami-chan as my g-girlfriend? Ah… Eh… I-I don't know, I mean… She is my best, _best _friend of all! Maybe even like a mother, since she cares so much about me…" She fidgets with her skirt. "I-I… Haven't thought about this… I really love her, but… Ah, I got confused! Next!"

She shifts and tries to keep the blush down.

"I like Onee-chan's occupation! I think police officers are really needed to keep our city safe and I'm really proud of her! And Tamura-san uses me and Minami-chan as inspiration…? What do you mean…?"

She reads the last part of the letter and blinks. Slowly, a big red blush invades her features.

"T-t-t-that's what yaoi means? Ohh, now I see why T-Tamura-san didn't want to t-talk about it… Thank you, next letter!"

Yutaka bows quickly and grabs the next letter, awkwardly.

"O-ok… From_ '__Shigure Haven__':_

_CC: Yutaka._

_Poor Yutaka... all alone in a room with nobody but herself to talk to. Don't go insane now, just take these questions easy. You deserve a break, if people are going to ask you what I think they'll ask you._

_1: Compare your closely-knit group of friends (Yourself, Patty, Minami, and Hiyori) to your senior closely knit group of friends. (Konata, Miyuki and the Hiiragis). Who is most like who?_

_2: Tell us about your favorite hobbies._

_3: What kind of cookies do you like? I'll send them for later episodes._

_4: When you sang to Cherry, why did you sing to the tune of "Santa Claus is coming to town"? I could be wrong, but that's what it sounded like._

_~Shiggy_

"You knew people would ask me weird questions, didn't you? I guess I really _am _as oblivious as people think I am… Anyway, let me think about it… I think Patty-san is most like Onee-chan, because they both like manga and anime to the extreme. Minami-chan is most likely Takara-sempai, since they both are so calm and kind. I think I'm more like Tsukasa-san. I don't know, I guess it's because we both have the same vibe… And then… This leaves Tamura-san and Kagami-sempai. They're not much alike, but I don't think any of my friends are that similar to Kagami-san… Well, that's it!"

Yutaka reads and smiles.

"My hobbies! Ok, I like to read fairytales, spending time with my friends, watching TV and surfing the internet… I really like puppies too! Dogs are my favorite animals! I like to cook too, but I'm not to good at it… This is what I like to do! And cookies? I like chocolate-chip cookies! With melted chocolate drops on them, it's delicious. You're sending them? Oh, thank you so much! I appreciate it!"

Yutaka gets up, dusts up her skirt and then sits back down.

"Last one… Oh, I don't know why I sang that! It was the first song that came to mind, hehe…" She scratches the back of her head. "Ok, thank you!"

She bows.

"All right… Now this one comes from '_ronelm2000__':_

_To Yutaka:_

_If you were asking if it was coincidence, it was totally false._

_Anyway, I'll try to be gentle and not forcing on the questions_

_I'll ask you._

_1. What was your first impression on Konata, and how do you think of Konata now? To be frank, I'll surprised if you still have the same thoughts on her as when you met her. =P_

_2. Why are you and Minami sooo compatible for each other? Everybody says so! DAAAAMMMNN! That wasn't the real question btw._

_Real Question: Did you ever try asking Minami to uhh...at least be a little more sociable? You should help her as a friend at least, and for me, Konata, Hiyori, and Patty will most likely leave a unique effect upon her._

_3. Have you seen Ms. Hikaru, Kagami's homeroom teacher and Ms. Fuyuki [the school nurse]'s "husband"? I do wonder if she's doing something sinister to you when your in the clinic and Ms. Fuyuki isn't around. He...I mean she must be that evil when MS. Fuyuki is not around and you're alone with her in the nurse's office._

_4. Anyway, how are your studies in general?_

_Don't tell me...GASP! You're copying Konata's methods! Joke._

_5. Anyway, Where's your class president, Yutaka? I really recommend bringing her after here. Really! I heard she's a nice girl. I forgot...what was her name...was it Izumi or something? =\_

"That's big! Ok. When I fist saw Onee-san I had no idea she was such a… Passionate otaku. I thought she was a hardworking student with lots of friends and a laid-back attitude. Now I see she is basically the opposite of what I was thinking…" She sweatdrops. "But I guess I wouldn't want her to be any different!"

She reads the second question.

"Eh… I think Minami-chan's shyness is just part of her personality. I don't think I should force her to talk to many people, since I don't know lots of people myself, so… We're both ok with things as they are now! And no, I haven't seen Hikaru-sensei yet, only Fuyuki-sensei, since I go a lot to the nurse's office. Fuyuki-sensei is such a nice person; she reminds me a lot of how Onee-chan used to take care of me when I was little!"

Yutaka yawns.

"Sorry… I'm sleepy again… Ok, about my studying methods. I study a lot, since high school is complicated! But I'm doing pretty well on my exams, so I'm really happy! And our class president? Ah, you mean Wakase-san! She's responsible, and I really admire her! Maybe we should bring her to the show!"

Yutaka bows.

"Ok, thank you! And… Last letter! Comes from '_DevonS__':_

_CCYutaka: What are your true feelings towards Minami?_

"Again? You guys see us as a couple? It's nothing like that! I already answered this… Two times!" Yutaka pouts, gets up and bows.

"Thank you."

She reaches for the camera.

"Ok, I'll go now… Thank you for the letters! I better leave; I think I'm catching a cold or something… Bye!" She sighs and touches the camera. The screen flickers and blackens out.

* * *

**Guess what? I'M BACK.**

**Ok, let me explain the reason of my absence: **

**I just started my last year of school, so I'm taking this year to study to try to pass the huge exam we have to take to get to go to college (something like entrance exams, I know you know what I'm talking about). ****So I'll not post new chapters of my stories for a while. Which kinda means TSL is going in a little hiatus. **

**Sorry about it, but every good author has his or her life ruined by real life someday, right? Today is the day!**

**I really hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Keep sending truths, dares, and comments about what you think of this fic till now. What you like, what you hate. I really want to improve and critics are essential!**

**Ok, sorry for the huge Author's Note, but it was necessary. Hope you understand. See you guys in a while!**

**Keep on ToD'ing!**

**- TSL**


	16. Round 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

_**If you have nothing nice to say**__**, then just keep reading your manga.**_

* * *

*Lucky Channel's song plays in the background*

**Akira: **LUUUUUCKY CHANNEEEEL! OHA-LUCKYYYY! Lucy Channel is back with another fantabulous episode! I'm your navigator, Akira… Kogami!

**Minoru:** Hello folks! I hope you're ready to another great round of truths and dares!

**Konata:** Bring it on!

**Kagami:** You sound awfully excited.

**Konata:** Yeah! I've been thinking Kagamin, and I realized that after that dare where I had to throw my manga in the fire, there's nothing more that I can't do. So I'm all pumped up!

**Nanako:** Hold on kid, people have been really mean lately. I mean, did you see the state your cousin got out of the Confessionary room? She seemed pretty beaten up. I'm guessing these viewers asked some real bad stuff.

**Yutaka:** *blushes* O-oh, no! The viewers weren't mean at all! It's just that I think I started to get a little sick from being inside a closed room for so long…!

**Yui:** Good thing Minami-chan was right in front of the door to grab you when you fainted after getting out of the room, huh?

**Minami:** T-that's…

**Yutaka:** Yes, I'm glad too! Sorry about that Minami-chan… *blinks* By the way… How come you were on the exact spot to grab me?

**Minami:** *blushes and sweatdrops* I-I…

**Hiyori:** *leans on Patty and whispers* Should we tell her that Minami-chan was with her ear pressed against the door trying to listen for the entire time?

**Patty:** *whispers back* Naah, where's the fun in that?

**Akira:** *punches the table* ANYWAY!

**All:** *jump on their seat*

**Akira:** Let's start this thing. *grabs the ToD bag and takes off the first letter* The first lucky viewer is… '_OverlordMao__':_

_Hi there I like this fic it's hilarious!_

_Now then, I have some dares for the characters, especially Tsukasa_

_Dare:_

_Anyone - Unleash Tsukasa's dark side!_

_Konata - Challenge the Anime Tenchou to a battle!(Could be a video game/anime battle or a hand-to-hand street fight)_

_The insane Tsukasa(do this dare if you managed to unleash her dark side): Fight the Ki**in, As*ra from S**l Ea*er with the only weapon of my choice.(an aluminum baseball bat)_

_Ayano: I have brought a certain someone to meet you...It's Kaede!(Don't say how did I convince her, I'm the kind of guy who persuade by force)Now unleash your fury on her, no holding back!(don't worry I won't let your parents know your fight, you have my solemn oath)_

_Kagami: You have heard of Dis**ea right? I dare you to play it for at least 2 hrs, trust me, it's really addicting to play that even Konata can't stop playing it._

_That's all. I'd appreciate it if my dares are chosen._

**Kou:** Unleashing Tsukasa's dark side is going to be easy.

**Hiyori:** *jumps* S-sempai? When did you get here?

**Kou:** That does not matter. *looks over at Tsukasa and smirks* Now…

**Kagami:** Hold it right there! What did I tell you guys about doing that with my sister?

**Tsukasa:** *cocks her head to the side* D-doing what, Onee-chan? What are you talking about?

**Nanako:** Wow, the girl really doesn't remember _anything_.

**Misao:** Don't worry, Little Sister! She won't even notice, so what's the big deal, Hiiragi?

**Kagami:** What's the big deal? You saw what happens when that psycho alternate-personality shows up! I don't want Tsukasa's body hurting itself!

**Konata:** Then you might want to say that to Kou-sempai over there.

**Kagami:** Huh? *turns around and sees Kou putting headphones on Tsukasa's ears* Hey!

**Kou:** *slaps her fingers* Hiyori, don't let anyone interrupt the process.

**Hiyori:** Eh? O-okay!

Kagami runs over to Tsukasa, but is stopped by Hiyori, who tackles her on the ground.

**Kagami:** What the…? G-get off me!

**Hiyori:** S-sorry, Sempai! But Kou-sempai is my boss, s-so…

**Kagami:** That's not an excuse! GET OFF!

**Kou:** *presses play* This will be over in 13 seconds, hold on.

**Tsukasa:** W-what are you doing with me? I-is it something scary? Why are you—

Silence.

Tsukasa's head falls as her eyes shut. She seems to have fallen unconscious.

**Kagami:** No!

**Hiyori:** *gets off her* I'm really sorry!

**Kagami:** *rushes over to Tsukasa* Tsukasa! Are you okay? Come on, wake up!

**Patty:** *picks up the headphones from the ground and puts them on* Ahhh. I see. That was a smart choice.

**Konata:** Let me guess. Wh*t's *p Pe*ple?

**Kou:** Yep.

**Konata:** *gives of her cat-like smirk* Yeah, that would've been my choice too.

**Kagami:** You all are sick!

**Akira:** This might take a while. In the meantime… *slaps her fingers* Bring on Anizawa!

The studio's door slams open and Meito Anizawa walks in.

**Meito:** *tears roll down his face* NANAKOOOOO!

**Nanako:** Oh, great…

**Yui:** Hey, that's right, you two dated for an entire week! How was it?

**Nanako:** I… Don't wanna talk about it.

**Meito: **NANAKO! I WILL FOREVER REMEMBER THE PLEASANT MEMORIES WE MADE TOGETHER! PLEASE, DON'T FORGET ME! *cries*

**Nanako:** Get away from me, you creep!

**Yui:** *sweatdrops* You really didn't give him a chance at all…? And I here thinking you could finally find someone for you…

**Nanako:** Think again, miss happily-married-couple! This guy couldn't stop talking about that little brat FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK! *points at Konata*

**Konata:** Eh?

**Nanako:** That's right! If he wasn't a total lunatic, I'd say he has a thing for you.

**Konata:** Who?

**Meito:** AH! *widens his eyes* Legendary Girl… A! WE MET AGAIN!

**Konata:** Ahhh, this guy.

**Minoru:** Izumi-san, you and Anizawa-san must duel in some type of fight. It could be games, hand-in-hand or even an anime knowledge fight. You decide!

**Meito:** *shocked* A duel… With Legendary Girl A… *turns pale and tears form on his eyes* This is… The opportunity… OF A LIFE TIMEEEEEEEEEE! *thunders appear behind him*

**Nanako:** Have fun, freak.

**Yui:** I guess there really is no help for you…

**Nanako:** *puts her hands behind her head* After dating this guy, I don't wanna know about men for a reaaaaally long time.

**Yui:** *sighs*

**Konata:** A battle huh? I see… *smirks* Alright! Here's the deal, guy! If you win, I will buy anything from your store. But, if you lose… You'll be prohibited to participate on the next Comiket.

**Patty and Hiyori:** S-Sempai!

**Meito:** *thinking* _Winning means Legendary Girl A will finally buy something from my store…? This is… This is… A DREAM COMING TRUE! _*speaks* IT IS A DEAL!

**Hiyori:** Why does it feel he didn't even think about the 'losing' part…?

**Konata:** I knew you wouldn't refuse…

**Minoru:** Great! Now, name your game, Izumi-san!

**Konata:** Simple. We're playing a Dating Sim.

**Hiyori:** *sweatdrops* A Dating Sim, Sempai?

**Konata:** Yep. But there are rules to it. There is a certain objective you must reach. We both are going to play, and the one who finishes first, reaching the Ending proposed, wins.

**Meito:** I… I accept your conditions!

**Nanako:** *sweatdrops and frowns, annoyed* I bet he didn't even think about it.

**Patty:** Which one are you going to play?

**Konata:** Sch**l D*ys.

**All:** *silence*

**Patty:** K-Konata… Are you serious…?

**Kou:** This is too much, even for me…

**Konata:** I'll tell you more details inside. Shall we start?

**Meito:** I-Immediately!

**Minoru:** Ok! You already know where the Gaming Room is, then suit yourself!

Konata and Meito leave to the Gaming Room and close the door.

**Minoru:** Ok, let's see what the other dares were…

**Misao:** H-hey, I think the Little Sister is waking up!

**All:** *turn their heads towards Tsukasa*

**Tsukasa:** The storm… Is getting near… PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE STORM!

Tsukasa jumps on her feet, and looks around quickly, laughing like a maniac in the process.

**Kagami:** Dammit you guys! Not again!

**Kou:** Don't let her escape!

**Akira:** Stephen!

**Stephen:** Y-yes, Akira-sama! *runs to Tsukasa and tackles her to the ground, accompanied by Staff Members' #1 and #2*

**Akira:** Quickly, what was her dare?

**Minoru:** A-ah, yes! She must fight with Kish*n As*ra with only a baseball bat!

**Akira:** Bring the insane guy!

The studio's door opens once more and a dense red fog invades the place. Suddenly everyone's agitated mood seems to calm down. The entire studio falls into a calm and silent state, and everyone's eyes flutter, almost shutting down.

**Misao:** I-I… I don't feel so good…

**Ayano:** It's like… My body got tired all of a sudden…

**Miyuki:** This is probably… Due to this strange fog…

**Akira:** *frowns* Hey, what the hell…? Why am I… Feeling so exhausted all of… sudden…

**Kagami:** Tsu…kasa…

A shadow comes in, accompanied by various eye-like creatures that crawl on the walls in a crazy pattern.

**As*ra:** Hmm… For an unknown reason I seem to be alive. *looks at his hands* I might need to figure this out eventually.

Stephen and the others passed out on top of Tsukasa, who managed to release their grip.

**Tsukasa:** *gets up slowly, smiling* The insanity… That's what made everyone sleepy and cleared my mind, isn't it?

**As*ra:** *looks over at her, still holding his hands up* If you are feeling comfortable, then you might be like me. Or maybe, you are even worse.

**Tsukasa: **I don't know who I am. *smiles widely* Then it doesn't matter.

**As*ra:** I see. I have an advantage, then *walks step by step towards her* I know exactly who I am. I can't be afraid of myself. Being afraid of yourself is the first step to get lost on the insanity and never come back.

**Minoru:** *fighting to be awake* Tsukasa-san… Take this… bat…

**Tsukasa:** *looks over at him and takes the bat from his hand* They gave me a weapon. This will be fun.

**As*ra:** It will be pointless. Just like—

Suddenly, Tsukasa, throws the bat at him, only missing because of As*ra's tentacle-like bandages that rise from behind his body. The bandages grab the bat and let it fall on the floor.

**As*ra:** *looks behind him* Lost your weapon so soon.

**Tsukasa:** Shut up! Shut up, shut up! You talk too much, too much! *runs towards him with a smile on her face*

As*ra easily evades Tsukasa, grabbing her by the shirt's collar and tossing her to the other side of the room. Tsukasa's backs hit the wall, making a huge crack on it.

**Tsukasa:** *coughs*

**As*ra:** Your insanity stops you from thinking properly. It also stops you from recognizing your surroundings and your own mind-state. If you don't know all the details, you always miss something.

Tsukasa falls on the floor, coughing. As*ra looks around. Everyone except two or three people had passed out.

**As*ra:** This place is not completely propitious to have a fight.

**Tsukasa:** Haha… Hahahahaha… *slowly gets on her feet, cleaning the blood from her chin* HAHAHAHAHA! This is fun! This doesn't hurt at all! Come on… *charges towards As*ra again* HURT ME MORE!

**As*ra:** *blinks* Your mind is even more corrupted than I've thought.

He opens his mouth and a weapon comes out of it. The laser charges and shoots, destroying half of the studio when it hits Tsukasa. A large explosion send two of the walls flying through the streets and the rest of the place gets covered in dust. The dense fog dissipates and goes to the outside, allowing everyone to soon wake up.

**Akira:** What did I miss…? *looks at the studio and opens her mouth widely* What the f… WHAT HAPPENED?

**Minoru:** *yawns* Shut up, you annoying person… *rubs his eyes* Hey, it's breezy.

**Kagami:** *opens her eyes* Tsukasa… Tsukasa! Where is she? *looks around the studio with her eyes wide open* TSUKASA! *stares at As*ra* YOU! What have you done to my sister?

**As*ra:** *raises an eyebrow* She's your sister?

**Kagami:** Answer me, dammit! *tears form on the corners of her eyes*

**Kou:** *coughs* Calm down, Hiiragi. This guy won't answer you.

**Hiyori:** Kou-sempai, are you okay?

**Kou:** Just fine. *gets up and cleans the dust from her clothes* I guess Tsukasa lost the battle.

**Kagami:** How can you guys be so calm in a situation like this? Tsukasa is missing and there's a huge friggin' whole on the wall! AND IT'S ALL THIS GUY'S FAULT!

**Akira:** Who cares about the girl, LOOK THE STATE OF THIS PLACE! WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, HUH?

**Kagami:** SHUT UP, KOGAMI!

**As*ra:** Such a tense mood. *rises of the floor* If you'll excuse me, I need to figure some things out.

**Minoru:** Stephen, will you show our guest the door?

**Stephen:** *jumps on his feet* Y-yes, Minoru-sama! As*ra-sama, right this way, please.

**Tsukasa:** W-wait…

Everyone's eyes turn to the street. Tsukasa is standing on the edge of the hole on the wall, holding a baseball bat. There is blood on her clothes, and a never-ending smile on her face. The bangs cover her eyes.

**As*ra:** So you are alive.

**Tsukasa:** I never said… anything about being dead.

**As*ra:** *looks at her hands* You are trembling. Even the most insane of people can be afraid, I presume then. Fear is in all of us, after all.

**Patty:** *blinks and slowly opens a smile* You… You're making the same mistake again.

**As*ra:** *turns his head slightly towards Patty* Excuse me?

**Tsukasa:** *slowly walks towards As*ra* You said so yourself… If you don't know all the details, you… always miss… something…

**As*ra:** *blinks* What—

Without a warning Tsukasa dashes towards the Kish*n yelling.

**Kagami:** TSUKASA!

**As*ra:** *widens his eyes* The insanity…

**Tsukasa:** IS GONE!

The bat hits As*ra on the stomach, making his body fly all the way to the door. He hits the floor with a loud thump and a cracking sound.

**Kou:** Wow. How strong is this chick?

**Tsukasa:** *pants* Ha…Haa…

**Minoru:** This was so epic it even made me open my eyes.

**Akira:** Good for you, Br*ck. Is this over? Can we please go on with the show, we have a time limit here.

**Minoru:** Of course! Stephen, please show Kagami-san and her sister the Nurse Room.

**Nanako:** How many rooms does this place even have?

**Stephen:** *stretches his sore backs* Ahh… Right now, Minoru-sama! Please ladies, this way.

Kagami and Tsukasa leave the room to take care of Tsukasa's wounds.

**Minoru:** Alright! Well, let's try to continue the show in this almost-completely destroyed set. The next dare was… Ah! Another special guest!

**Akira:** If whoever it is destroys my studio even more, somebody's gonna die here today.

**Minoru:** *sweatdrops* It's Kaede-san!

**Ayano:** *jumps on her feet* _No…_

**Misao:** W-what now?

Kaede walks into the studio trying not to step on the broken door.

**Kaede:** I knew this show was a mess, but not in _that _level.

**Akira:** I don't like her.

**Minoru:** I don't like you either, but look where I am.

**Akira:** *punches his chin* Ok! *smiles cheerfully * Ayano-san, you must now unleash your true strength on Kaede! No holding back! Which means another fight, but hell, the entire place is already in pieces anyway. GO!

**Kaede:** Long time no see, Aya.

**Ayano:** Don't call me that.

**Kaede:** I see Mi-chan is still with you after all that.

**Ayano:** Don't call _her _that.

**Misao:** Actually I kinda liked it! Mi-chan. It's cute! Hey, Ayano, maybe you should start calling me—

**Ayano and Kaede:** _Quiet._

**Misao:** Kay.

**Kaede:** Do we really have to go through this again?

**Ayano:** *frowns* Only if you want to. You know, actually a simple _'I'm sorry' _would be enough, Kaede.

**Kaede:** *giggles* Right, like that would even happen.

**Ayano:** Then a fight it is.

**Akira:** What is _up _with the unnecessary dialogue? Just hit her already!

**Kaede:** My pleasure.

Kaede runs towards Ayano and jumps. Ayano is already prepared, though, and jumps to the side, grabbing Kaede by her waist after the girl lands. They both go to the ground.

**Kaede:** Argh!

**Ayano:** The same moves?

**Kaede:** The same attitude?

**Ayano:** No.

Lifting Kaede up again, Ayano spins and then throws the girl across the room. She ends up on the hosts' table, forcing Akira to duck.

**Akira:** OI.

**Ayano:** I am sorry, Kogami-san!

Kaede lifts herself up, breathing heavily.

**Kaede:** *smirks* What happened… With daddy's behaved little girl…?

Ayano clenches her teeth and darts against Kaede again, but this time Kaede is prepared. She puts a leg behind the table, waiting for the impact so then she can strike back with a kick. But instead of jumping, Ayano rolls on the floor and grabs Kaede's hidden leg.

**Kaede:** Wha—

Ayano tackles her down and pulls her hair.

**Nanako:** WHOOO, TAKE HER DOWN!

**Yui:** They are students!

**Nanako:** What? They're not _my _students.

**Minami:** *covering Yutaka's eyes*

**Yutaka:** *pouts* Minami-chan, I'm not a little kid anymore!

**Minami:** I'm sorry, but…

**Ayano:** Last words…?

**Kaede:** Take good care of _Mi-chan_.

Ayano snaps and punches Kaede on her left cheek. The girl passes out.

**Minoru:** *wakes up after the punch on his chin* Is it over?

**Akira:** WE HAVE A WINNER! Yay, yadda, yadda, just take her out.

Staff Member #1 grabs Kaede's unconscious body and leaves the studio.

**Hiyori:** Is it just me, or is this show really violent recently?

**Miyuki:** Oh dear, it is…

Kagami and Tsukasa come back from the Nurse Room and take their usual places.

**Miyuki:** Tsukasa-san! Are you alright? How are your wounds?

**Tsukasa:** *giggles* Oh, they are going to be okay…! Thank you for worrying.

**Kagami:** Worrying? I almost had a _heart attack_! You are prohibited from doing these types of dares, got that? I'm _dead serious_ Tsukasa.

**Tsukasa:** Ok, b-but… It's not like it was my fault, Onee-chan…

**Kou:** *nods* True, true. Don't blame the poor girl, Hiiragi.

**Kagami:** YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS, DON'T YOU DARE TALKING TO ME!

**Kou:** *sweatdrops* I-I'm sorry…

**Kagami:** *sighs*

**Minoru:** There is only one dare left, and it's for you, Kagami-san. You must play this game, Dis**ea for two hours.

**Kagami:** A game? After all that? Oh, brother…

**Minoru:** The Gaming Room is over there, have fun!

**Kagami:** Fine… *turns to Miyuki* Can you take care of Tsukasa while I'm gone? Please?

**Miyuki:** Oh, most certainly. I'll do my best!

**Kagami:** Thank you. *leaves to the Gaming Room*

**Minoru:** Well, that's it! Let's go to the next letter!

**All:** There are _more letters_?

**Minoru:** Yeah, we only read one until now. Well, this one comes from _'Pancakes-chan':_

_Yutaka was too cute!_

_Now let's see.._

_Sebastian needs more love, if you know what I mean. Torturous love. Dress up like Waka from Okami (Look it up) and talk like that for the rest of the episode. Enjoy gibberish!_

_Kagami- Wear the Miku costume. AGAIN. Then try to speak English._

_Tsuakasa- Watch a movie about fluffy bunnies to cure your craziness._

_Now for some T!_

_Minami- On scale of one to ten, do you think of Konata as a good friend. Yes, Konata._

_That's it! Not too much torture for you!_

**Miyuki:** Thank goodness, these ones don't seem so bad…

**Akira:** Alright, while Shiraishi here goes play dress-up, Tsukasa will have to watch this movie about fluffy bunnies. Stephen, take her to the TV Room.

**Stephen:** I-immediately, Akira-sama! Please Tsukasa-san, right this way.

**Tsukasa:** Fluffy bunnies? Oh, this will certainly make the crazy-me disappear! Thank you so much Pancakes-chan!

**Patty:** So you know about your other personality?

**Tsukasa:** Yeah, well… While I was fighting that As*ra person, I managed to experience some of the insanity myself. It was r-really scary…

**Yutaka:** It sure was! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!

Stephen and Tsukasa leave for the TV Room. Right after that, Minoru comes out the Dressing Room wearing a pink kimono, a pair of purple pants and a hawk-shaped head dress.

**Akira:** *snorts* Pfff… Hahahahahaha!

**Minoru:** Oh, shut up.

**Patty:** Uh-uh! You have to talk like W*ka for the rest of the episode!

**Minoru:** How does he speak, anyway?

**Patty:** It's something like… Hmph hmph hmm hum hm pmph hm. You get it.

**Minoru:** …Hmph.

**Akira:** You are so damn ridiculous. It's hilarious. Anyways, somebody go drag Hiiragi from the Gaming Room so she can put on that M*ku cosplay _again_.

**Misao:** I'll do it! *runs to the Gaming Room* Oi, Hiiragi! Come here for a sec!

**Kagami:** *walks off the place* What is it? I'm in the middle of the game!

**Misao:** Oh, nothing, it's just—

**Meito:** *from inside the room* SEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON LOSING POINTS WITH HIM? MY GOAL WILL NEVER BE ACCOMPLISHED THIS WAY! CURSE YOU GAME! CURSE YOOOOU!

**Misao:** Oh yeah, Chibi and the weirdo are in there too, huh?

**Kagami:** Argh, tell me about it. They won't shut up!

**Misao:** Anyways! You need to dress up! It was on a dare just now.

**Kagami:** But I… Ah, fine! *closes the door and runs to the Dressing Room*

**Hiyori:** It's the M*ku cosplay again, Sempai!

**Akira:** Ok, now for the truths! Minami! In a scale of one to ten, what would you say about Konata? Is she a good friend?

**Minami:** Izumi-sempai… She… She is a funny friend I suppose… I don't know, I'd say… Nine.

**Hiyori:** *mumbles* Now ask her if she's a good example to Yu-chan and you might get a very different number…

**Kou and Patty:** *nod*

**Akira:** Great! This is over! Want to add something, Shiraishi?

**Minoru:** …Hmph hum.

**Akira:** Thought so. Last letter! *shuffles the letters on the ToD bag* Ok, this one comes from the viewer '_IanK24__':_

_Aw, I feel bad, I think I hurt Yutaka's feelings. Sorry Yutaka! I'll just give a dare or two, maybe a question, I feel like keeping it simple._

_Konata, have you seen the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann? If you haven't, watch the first 8 episodes right now and feel ashamed that you haven't seen it.'_

_Kagami, I dare you to sing Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa. If you do good, you get a...um...slice of apple pie?_

_Kuroi-sensei, if I remember right, you're there with everyone. If you weren't, the whole concept wouldn't be as awesome. Anyway, I dare you to take one of the tests that you've given Konata and grade yourself honestly._

**Akira:** Ok, so first one is to Konata— She's still playing the game, isn't she.

**Yutaka:** Y-yes, the competition isn't over yet!

**Akira:** I see… Ah, screw this! *grabs a huge button from under the table*

**Minoru:** HMPH! HMMM HUM HM! *lifts his arms up and down*

**Patty:** What is this thing?

**Akira:** Just something really convenient. What were the words, again? Ah yes. _From the powers invested in me, please don't let anyone see. I command you, Fourth Wall, please break right now!_

Akira pressed the button and the entire scene starts picking up speed. Kagami leaves the Dressing Room and runs in an absurd speed to the Gaming Room. Everyone shifts on their seat like there is something making them itch. It's like the world was in fast-forward. After a while. Akira releases the button.

**Konata:** *slams the Gaming Room door* I WON!

**Patty:** Congratulations, Sempai!

**Meito:** I… I couldn't do it… My honor… Is shattered… nothing makes sense… the store will forever be empty and unpopular… Legendary Girl A… Legendary Girl A… WILL MEVER RECOGNIZE MY PRODUCTS! *runs off the studio crying* I WON'T GIVE UP!

**Nanako:** …He's such a crybaby.

**Kou:** *blinks* Ouch, my head… What just happened?

**Akira:** *hides the button under the table again* Nothing important.

**Kagami:** *walks out the Gaming Room* The two hours are finally over… *sits down on the couch* Wait… W-where is Tsukasa?

**Tsukasa:** Right here, Onee-chan.

**Kagami:** *looks behind her* Ah! There you are! Don't scare me like that, I thought something awful had happened again…

**Miyuki:** Don't worry Kagami-san! Tsukasa-san just watched a cute little movie about fluffy bunnies. I am sure she is feeling much better.

**Tsukasa:** Yes! It was so cute!

**Minoru:** *stares at Akira* Hmm, hum hpmh hm, hum mm?

**Akira:** Yes, you do look ridiculous with this outfit. Moving on! Konata, this question is for you.

**Konata:** *reads the letter* Oh yeah, of course I've already watched it. It surpasses the barrier of epicness!

**Akira:** Good, now Kagami. You must sing a song. Stephen, bring on the mic!

**Stephen:** Right away, Akira-sama! *grabs the microphone* Here, Kagami-sama, enjoy!

**Kagami:** *blushes* I don't think I'm mentally ready to sing, but I'll try anyway…

**Konata:** Don't worry, you have a beautiful voice, Kagamin!

**Kagami:** *blushes even more* Sh-shut up! You're only making things worse!

The song starts playing. Kagami stutters at the beginning but manages to finish it perfectly.

**All:** *applause*

**Yui:** Great job, Hiiragi-san!

**Misao:** Way to go, Hiiragi! *turns to Ayano* See, I told you she could do it.

**Ayano:** But you didn't say anything, Misa-chan…

**Misao:** I'm saying it now! Whoot, great job!

**Kagami:** *sits down* T…Thanks…

**Akira:** Now, Kuroi-sensei. You must take one of your own tests and grade yourself. Wait, what? *reads the letter again* What a shitty dare.

**Minoru:** *facepalm*

**Nanako:** Ha! Piece of cake!

**Konata:** *smirks* This will be fun.

**Nanako:** *sits down and starts scribbling on one of her tests that randomly appeared in front of her*

**Akira:** Good, good.

*Lucky Channel's exit theme starts playing*

**Akira:** Oh no! Is it this time already? Oh, what a shame! Well, I guess we'll see you next time! Please keep on sending truths and dares!

**Minoru:** Hmph! Hmm hum hm!

**Akira:** BYE-NEEEE!

*Lucky Channel, Extra Episodes' cardboard falls on the screen*

**Akira:**_ Ahh, great work today, folks._

**Minoru:**_ HOW DARE YOU USE THE BUTTON? That button was for emergencies ONLY! Are you nuts? You know damn well what this can do to our reality if—_

**Akira:**_ Oh suck it up. I liked it better when you were mumbling gibberish. *gets up to leave* Well, see ya next week._

**Minoru:**_ WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME, GODDAMMIT!_

* * *

**Little by little... The manager and I got to finish another chapter! (lol what a shitty hiatus I'm in)**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the epic battles. I am sorry for picking just a few dares, but most of them are really long. Don't worry, we are making everything we can to pick all of the dares you sent us! **

**Next chapter we'll have another Truth or Dare session, so keep sending your ToD's! Thank you so much for the reviews too! It's great to keep on track. **

**Keep on ToD'ing! **

**- TSL**

* * *

**Nanako: **_... Twenty-four. M-maybe I should go easier on the tests._


End file.
